Integritale
by CookiechanCook
Summary: This is my first work! It's supposed to be a prequel to the Undertale game, so I tried to keep things as consistent as possible between the original story and my story. However, I did add some stuff that aren't confirmed to be true in the game. In the end, I'm not sure if my story is considered a prequel or an AU. All feedback will be more than welcome!
1. The Girl and the Skeleton

**The Girl and the Skeleton**

 _When they first met that morning, she was just another human lost in the Underground. She was cheerful and optimistic, nothing like the previous fallen humans. Despite his role to capture her and send her to the capital, Sans didn't. That decision had been bugging him for the whole day. Sans was never one to simply let a human pass. He wasn't strong, but he always tried his best to do his duty. And, this time, instead of doing so, he only treated her to a meal at Grillby's._

 _Her name was Serifa. Her hair was hazel brown and her eyes were deep, dark blue. She was really tiny, tiny enough to be shorter than Sans. A very sweet girl that got along well with everyone at the pub. She was also passionate about dancing -she even pulled Sans away from his chair and danced with him once, having prompted a few other monsters to follow her before that._

 _And now there she was. Lying at the entrance of the Waterfall, pale and full of wounds. The tutu she wore that same morning was torn and dirty with mud and blood. Sans froze for a second. He was supposed to take her to Undyne or, even better, finish her off. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He drew a bit closer and shook her shoulder._

 _-Hey...Are you alright?_

 _She didn't respond at all. Sans shook her more intensely._

 _-Serifa...? Can you hear me? It's me, Sans... We met this morning, remember?_

 _Serifa wasn't answering. Sans panicked at the realisation that she was unconscious._

 _-Hey...Wake up...They'll...kill you if they find you here..._

 _Sans's voice was cracking more and more with each sentence. He kept shaking her, but soon realised his whole body had been shaking too. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but, at that point, he didn't really care. After all, he wasn't feeling himself since he met her anyway._

 _He had to do something, and be quick about it. Soon, Serifa would be found, either by Undyne or by other Royal Guards. He needed to hurry. Without having the time to think about it, he took Serifa in his arms and ran to his house. As he ran, he felt her head falling gently on his chest. It gave him a really warm feeling that he couldn't explain._

 _He soon reached his house in Snowdin. Thankfully, Papyrus was out at the time, training with Undyne. He ran to the bathroom and carefully placed Serifa in the bathtub. He needed to treat her wounds as much as he could._

 _He poured some warm water over her to clean her up. Taking a better look at her, he realised that she wasn't as injured as he had thought at first. There were a few scratches here and there, but the biggest wound he could find was one at the left side of her belly. Inspecting it, he realised it must have been a magical attack. There wasn't much he could do for it alone besides clean it up and wrap it up in gauzes. He also noticed a lot of fresh, bleeding scars on her hands and fingers. He washed the blood off and quickly bandaged them in an attempt to stop the bleeding._

 _But there was more blood coming out from somewhere. Carefully turning her around, he found that most of her back was bleeding. It looked like another, much stronger magical attack had gotten her. That would was harder to treat, especially with the tutu she had on. Sans took a pair of scissors and cut off the pieces of fabric that were in his way. He then poured iodine over the wound and bandaged it as best as he could._

 _While looking for more wounds, noticed Serifa's temperature was too high, so he took her to his bed and covered her with a few blankets. He then sat on the bed, looking at her. Somehow, he couldn't take his eyes away. Her innocent expression, her closed eyes as she slept. Despite her scars, she still looked like an angel._

 _Why was he feeling like this? Why wasn't he doing his duty? Why was he helping his enemy? Why was he so worried about someone he had met only a few hours ago? Why was his body completely paralysed from fear of what might happen to her? Why was he desperately praying for her to wake up? These feelings were something completely new for Sans. He could neither understand nor explain them. He knew that his actions would sooner or later bear consequences, but that didn't matter either._

 _His guilt started kicking in. It was him who had let her go. Surely, he had warned her about monsters trying to kill her, but he could have followed her and protected her. He could have, but he didn't. He felt awful about that._

 _-Please... Let her wake up... Please... he mumbled sadly._

 _He noticed Serifa's eyes open a little, as if someone had answered his prayers. It was obvious that she was struggling to keep her eyelids up._

 _-Sans..? Is that you...? her voice was so weak, it could barely come out. Sans was at a loss for words._

 _-Y...Yes it's me. H-How are you feeling?_

 _-It hurts...I'm...dizzy...Serifa cried, with what little strength she had._

 _-Please Serifa...t-try to sleep...I...I looked at your wounds...You aren't in danger...Y-You just need to regain your strength._

 _Sans had never been so speechless before. His voice was trembling and he couldn't find the right words to say. He could barely recognise himself , but didn't care anymore. All he cared about at that moment was her safety._

 _-They'll...come back for me... Serifa sounded terrified._

 _-D-Don't worry. I'll...I'll protect you this time...I promise!_

 _Sans looked away, as he realised he had been blushing this whole time. Never in his life had he felt more embarrassed while simply talking to someone._

 _Serifa tried to sit up on the bed. She managed to lift herself for a few inches, but she was too weak to make it. She almost fell back, when Sans grabbed her._

 _-H-Hey now...Don't push yourself...I...I can lift you up...if...if you want..._

 _By grabbing her, Sans had drawn really close to her. He could barely speak at this point. His heart was racing._

 _Their eyes locked together. With all the strength she had left, Serifa drew even closer and kissed his mouth. Her kiss was very weak, but that was normal, considering the state she was in. Sans didn't know how to react. This was a real shock to him. Holding her head in place, he closed his eyes and kissed her back carefully, blushing even more than before._

 _It didn't take more than a few seconds for Serifa to pass out again in Sans's arms._


	2. Memories

**Memories**

 _Sans softly put Serifa back to bed, covering her with the blankets. He wasn't confused anymore. He knew exactly what his feelings for her were._

 _-So...even skeletons fall in love, huh? he thought to himself. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, really. My brother has been in love with himself since he was born, after all._

 _He chuckled and looked at Serifa. Seeing her innocent sleeping face made him smile. He caressed her cheek, when he realised she was burning with fever._

 _-Oh, poor you... he said softly, kissing her forehead. Hang in there, I'll be back._

 _He went downstairs, picking up some medicine and a cold compress, then headed back and put the compress on her forehead._

 _-I'll have to make her something to eat too... I can't give her the food from Grillby's at the state she is in._

 _But Sans never learned how to cook properly. After all, he always ate at Grillby's. However, he had watched Papyrus making spaghetti countless times. How hard could it be?_

 _The answer came to him as soon as he touched the stove. He didn't know neither the proper amounts of pasta and meat to use, nor the right temperature or time for boiling. He had no choice but to play it by ear. In the end, after hours of trying, he managed to make some spaghetti of questionable taste._

 _-Yup, the food at Grillby's might have been a better choice after all! he laughed at himself._

 _He headed upstairs, only to find Serifa had woken up._

 _-Oh, hey there...Sorry I left you alone._

 _-Where...am I..? Serifa's voice was considerably more stable this time, but still pretty weak._

 _-At my house, of course! But eat first, you need some medicine and you can't take it with an empty stomach._

 _Sans helped her sit up on the bed, then sat next to her and started feeding her the pasta._

 _-It's my first time cooking...sorry for the bad taste._

 _-At this point, this food is saving my life Sans... Do you think I care about taste? I'm just grateful to you..._

 _-So...what happened to you? I found you at Waterfall's entrance, and you were looking pretty beat up. You...you had me worried, you know..._

 _Sans blushed a bit._

 _-I met two of these Royal Guard guys you told me about... I didn't know at first, so I went too close to talk to them. But, when they took out their swords, I just knew I had to scram. I started running. And, suddenly, I felt a piercing pain on my back. I can't explain what it was, but it hurt a lot._

 _-I did check your back... It was probably a magical attack that got you. You're lucky it didn't hit a vital organ or something._

 _-Well, it hurt so much, I felt paralysed for a second. I lost my balance and fell right on my face. They managed to reach me and attack me from above with their swords._

 _-And how did you get out of that?_

 _-Well, I see you did patch my hand wounds, so you can imagine._

 _-I can't really..._

 _-I had to grab and push back both the swords to prevent them from reaching me. These guys were strong, so, I held onto them pretty tight for a while..._

 _-Wait, you grabbed the swords by their blades?_

 _-Yes..._

 _-Ouch! the mere thought of that gave Sans goosebumps. I can't imagine how that hurt... No wonder your hands are so messed up. You're a tough one, I must say._

 _-I had no other choice, really._

 _-And what did you do next?_

 _-I couldn't keep pushing the swords back forever. I noticed there was a lake of some sort next to me, so I rolled inside. The water made my wounds sting so, so much... I tried to swim away, but I wasn't strong enough. Then, everything started trembling around me. It was as if someone was throwing rocks all over the water, but I didn't see anything..._

 _-More magical attacks. I think I know who these Royal Guards were. They don't know how to swim, so they probably tried to kill you with this. I'm surprised you didn't get hit._

 _-Well, my belly did feel something stinging..._

 _-Oh, yeah, I saw that wound. The attack probably just scratched you. What happened next?_

 _-I tried to hold my breath for as long as possible. When I couldn't do it any longer, I had to get back to the surface. Thankfully, these guys were gone._

 _-They probably thought you were dead and went to ask for help to pull you out... You're extremely lucky._

 _-The way you put it, I am! Serifa chuckled a bit._

 _-I'm...I'm sorry I left you alone. I should have come with you. If they had seen you with me, they probably wouldn't have attacked you... Even luck treated you better than me... Sans looked down._

 _-Don't sweat it. You had no obligation to follow me. Besides, you did warn me. I should have listened to you...guess I'm too stubborn._

 _-That still doesn't excuse me..._

 _-Well, you saved my life! So, even if you did do something wrong, you made up for it! Please, don't feel bad about it..._

 _She touched Sans's hand, making him blush again. He looked away._

 _-I guess I can try..._

 _Serifa tried to change the subject._

 _-So, when I got out, I started running back. I was feeling horrible. My wounds were hurting and I was soaked and cold. At some point, I felt my energy leaving me completely... Everything started to blur. I...don't remember much after that. I woke up here alone and, after a while, you showed up with that spaghetti of yours. And, the rest is history!_

 _Sans looked at her surprised._

 _-You...you don't remember anything else?_

 _-No...why?_

 _Sans tried to hide his sad expression. An awkward silence filled the room as he continued feeding her._

 _-Sans...are you okay?_

 _-I...I'm alright. He-here's your medicine._

 _Sans gave her a pill and a glass of water. Serifa took it and looked at Sans._

 _-Are you sure you're alright, Sans? Did something else happen?_

 _-N-No, nothing too...important._

 _Sans was blushing and avoiding looking at her in the eye._

 _-Well...either way...thank you for taking care of me...I owe you my life. Serifa smiled._

 _-It's no problem, really... Anything for a good dancer like you! Sans put on a fake smile and wiped the spaghetti sauce off her mouth._

 _-I...I think I'll go back to sleep now...I feel really tired and dizzy...Do you mind?_

 _-Of course not! You need to rest as much as possible. Here, let me help._

 _Sans helped her lie back down, covered her and changed her compress._

 _-Sleep well!_

 _Serifa went out like a light as soon as she closed her eyes. Sans walked to the window and looked outside. It was snowing a lot, even by Snowdin standards. No wonder Serifa had a fever, running soaked in that cold._

 _Sans was very sad that Serifa didn't remember their kiss. All sorts of thoughts were passing through his mind. Maybe she just did it to thank him and didn't mean much by it. Maybe she didn't know what she was doing. Maybe, in her dizziness, she had confused him with someone else, the one she actually loved. That last thought really depressed him._

 _The outside door of the house opened. Papyrus had come back from his training. Sans ran down the stairs, to prevent him from coming to his room._

 _-Hi, Sans! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am back!_

 _-Hey bro! How did the training go?_

 _-Excellent, as always! Why does it smell like something burned in here?_

 _-I...tried to cook._

 _-OH MY GOD! Papyrus looked really surprised. How come you didn't eat at that filthy place at Grillby's?_

 _-Well...let's just say we have...an ill guest._

 _-A GUEST?! Is it Santa?_

 _-No, Papyrus, it's not that time of the year yet! Sans laughed._

 _-Then who is it?_

 _-Well...it's a friend of mine from the capital. Thing is...she looks a lot like a human, and some Royal Guards attacked her because they thought she was one. So, I'm taking care of her. She is actually in a pretty bad shape right now._

 _-Speaking of humans, I heard a new one fell here! WE NEED TO CAPTURE THEM! Have you seen them?_

 _Sans gulped._

 _-No...but that's probably why my friend was attacked. They probably thought she was the human._

 _-I see, I see. Well I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, have to go look for the real human now! If you find them, give me a call!_

 _-I probably won't. I have to take care of my friend, remember?_

 _-Oh yeah, that's right. I'll forgive your slacking off this time! I can't wait to meet your friend! See you later!_

 _Papyrus left the house again. Sans felt guilty for lying to his brother, but there was no choice in the matter. He couldn't just let Serifa get caught and killed...even if she didn't love him the same way he loved her._


	3. A Goofy Idiot

**A Goofy Idiot**

 _Serifa woke up hours later, feeling stronger than before. She immediately noticed Sans sitting on the floor next to her. His head was tilted a bit, lying on the bed. He had fallen asleep with his earphones on. Serifa couldn't help chuckling at his goofy expression._

 _She also couldn't help wondering why Sans was helping her so much. Everyone in the Underground who knew she was a human wanted to kill her and Sans would probably also get in trouble for helping her. So why was he risking so much just to do it?_

 _Her thoughts were disturbed by a loud alarm sound coming from Sans's earphones. Sans woke up instantly, and removed them._

 _-Oh, you're awake...Sans said in a sleepy voice while rubbing his face._

 _-What was that sound Sans?_

 _-Well...it had gotten pretty late and I knew I'd eventually fall asleep, so I put an alarm in my earphones... Didn't wanna wake you or Papyrus..._

 _-Who's Papyrus?_

 _-Oh, just my brother sleeping next room. Don't worry, I told him you were a monster that looks like a human. He won't harm you._

 _-Why are you not sleeping if it's so late anyway?_

 _Serifa suddenly realised the bed she was in was Sans's all along._

 _-Oh...I...took your bed?_

 _-Juuust for a little while! Sans smiled._

 _-Come on, you need some sleep too. I don't wanna force you out of your bed..._

 _-Don't even worry about it! Anyway, are you feeling any better? I see you have regained your colour._

 _-A lot, actually. Thanks for helping me..._

 _-I told you, don't worry about it!_

 _Sans smiled and touched her forehead._

 _-Let's put a thermometer on, shall we?_

 _He took a thermometer from his cabinet and put it in her armpit._

 _-I also got you some fruit. They are good if you're sick._

 _-Why are you doing all this? Serifa asked, while Sans was bringing her some apples and oranges._

 _-You're a precious...friend of mine._

 _Serifa sat up on the bed, by herself this time, and took an apple Sans was offering her._

 _-Aren't you risking a lot helping me, though? Especially for someone you just met._

 _-As I said...you're my...friend. At least...that's what I feel._

 _Sans looked away, blushing again._

 _-Well... Even though I don't know you a lot...I feel you're my friend too! Serifa smiled, eating the apple._

 _-So, you don't have to worry about it!_

 _They continued eating fruit together. Sans hadn't eaten fruit in ages._

 _-Man, I should get some fruit more often. I had almost forgotten the taste!_

 _-Geez Sans, you have to eat healthy sometimes! Serifa laughed._

 _-Welp, I'm a skeleton. I don't really need to eat healthy, do I?_

 _-You...know better I guess._

 _-Let's check that thermometer, shall we?_

 _Serifa gave Sans the thermometer._

 _-Well...you are still sick. Not too much, but you should be careful. Say, since you're feeling stronger now, wanna have a hot bath? It'll make you feel a lot better. And you can change into my clothes later... Your tutu might be cute, but it's too cold here to wear it. Not to mention that it's dirty...your wounds may fester if you keep wearing it, you know._

 _-While this is a great idea...I feel like I'm overusing your hospitality._

 _-Like. I. Said! Sans picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, laughing. GET. A. BATH. The owner of the house demands it!_

 _They both burst into laughter._

 _-Okay, okay, I'm going in!_

 _Serifa went into the bathroom and Sans headed to his room. He put a pair of trousers and a hoodie on the radiator so that they'd get warmer for Serifa to wear. He then proceeded to change the sheets on his bed...yet another thing he hadn't done in ages and, therefore, took him longer than it should. Sans took the used sheets and headed to the laundry. There, he noticed Serifa's tutu and ballet shoes._

 _-These are dangerous to keep around...he thought to himself._

 _He decided to take them and throw them in the Waterfall. That way, no one would be able to connect the new person in his house with the girl that was chased in there. It would also be useful in order to confuse the Royal Guards, who were definitely still looking for her._

 _-Serifa, I'm leaving for a while, okay? Your new clothes are in my room! I'll be back shortly!_

 _-Got it!_

 _Serifa soon finished her hot bath and bandaged the wounds that were still open. She was now feeling really cold, after having gotten used to the hot water. She needed to wear something immediately. She wore a towel around her body and got out of the bathroom, only to find out that her old clothes were missing._

 _That was when Sans returned home._

 _-Wow, you're still dressed like this? Women take their time in baths, don't they? Sans laughed._

 _-Well the water was too nice! I couldn't bring myself to get out of the tub! she chuckled. Say...have you seen my old clothes?_

 _-Yes, I just threw them in the Waterfall...they were pretty torn up anyway._

 _-You did WHAT? Serifa suddenly looked angry._

 _-I told you, I thre-_

 _-WHY? Serifa interrupted him angrily._

 _-Well, if someone comes here and finds these clothes, they'll know you were the human they were chasing!_

 _-We could hide them inside the house you know._

 _-Still, if the Royal Guards find them somewhere else, they'll be confused. They'll have the wrong idea of where you might be._

 _-Did you even ask me before making decisions about MY stuff? Serifa was shouting at this point._

 _-I'm sorry...but this was a good idea...for your protection, especially._

 _-I DON'T want you to protect me!_

 _Serifa turned her back and started going up the stairs angrily, with Sans following her._

 _-Serifa please..._

 _-You will NOW go and bring my clothes back!_

 _-Well, I threw them IN the waterfall...don't know where they will have ended up by now..._

 _-I cannot believe this. You IDIOT!_

 _Sans had started getting mad as well._

 _-Seriously, is a stupid dance costume more important than your life?_

 _-It was my MOTHER'S costume and she's DEAD! Now I have nothing of hers anymore!_

 _Sans was shocked when he realised what he had done. Serifa was glaring at him, filled with rage._

 _-I'm...sorry...I didn't know..._

 _-Well now you do! Serifa shouted, getting into his room and slamming the door behind her._

 _She sat on the bed, still pissed off._

 _-What an idiot! she thought._

 _She soon saw the clothes on the radiator. That idiot had prepared them just for her. That idiot had treated her wounds and fever, had given her his bed, had cooked for her and had risked a lot just to help her. She looked down and put on his clothes. Their warmth made her body feel really good, but her heart was shattered. She lay on the bed, angry with Sans but even angrier at herself. She soon fell asleep in her own tears._

 _Sans went to Papyrus's room to check if he had woken up from all the shouting. Fortunately, he hadn't. Sans was devastated. He felt really guilty and embarrassed for what he had done. He went down the stairs and sat on the couch, with his head in his hands. Tears were falling from his eyes._

 _-Sans, you big idiot... he mumbled to himself._


	4. It was no Dream

**It was no Dream**

 _Serifa woke up a few hours later. Her rage had cooled down a lot. She felt like she had to apologise to Sans, but he wasn't in the room. However, what was in the room was a pill, a jug filled with water, a glass, some fruit and a plate of spaghetti, all of them neatly put on a small table next to the bed. She also found a note: ''If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Sans''_

 _Serifa felt terrible. After all that happened, after the way she talked to him, Sans still cared for her. But he also didn't want to talk to her. That was probably the reason he left her alone, unlike any other time since he had saved her._

 _She wanted to go downstairs and apologise. Instead, she started eating the food he had left her. She wasn't that hungry. She just didn't have the courage to face him, so she stalled for time for as long as she could. And, after all her small excuses to stay in the room were exhausted, she went to the door and put her hand on the handle. She was trembling. It took her a few minutes to finally open the door and walk out._

 _She saw Sans sitting on his couch downstairs. The TV was on. She was pretty sure he had heard the door opening, but he ignored it. She started descending, but Sans was still didn't react. He had his hoodie on, so she couldn't really make out his expression. She sat at the other end of the couch, looking at him. Sans didn't turn an inch. She prayed that he had fallen asleep._

 _-S-Sans...?_

 _-What is it?_

 _He wasn't asleep after all. And he still wasn't tuning around. His voice sounded very heavy and tired. It was as if he wasn't even trying to be heard. Serifa felt horrible._

 _-You're so mad you aren't even gonna look at me anymore... Serifa looked down._

 _-No, not really._

 _-You can't fool me...I know you have every reason to be angry..._

 _-I'm not._

 _-Then why won't you look at me...?_

 _-I...can't. I hurt you a lot._

 _-Ah...so that's why..._

 _No one said anything. They were both looking at the TV, but neither of them was actually watching. They were buried in their own thoughts._

 _-I'm sorry. Sans finally managed to say._

 _-It's...alright._

 _-It isn't...I made a decision about you without thinking if you would agree. I didn't even ask for permission and made you lose something really important..._

 _-I guess...you did that._

 _-I...I should have asked you before I did it._

 _-You should have..._

 _-I'm sorry...Even if it means nothing to you at this point...I truly am sorry..._

 _-I'm...sorry too._

 _-What for?_

 _-I treated you awfully...Yes, you made a mistake...but the way I talked to you, after all you've done for me...it wasn't fair._

 _-I guess...we're both idiots then._

 _They both chuckled a bit._

 _-Indeed, we are._

 _Silence filled the room again. They were both still looking down, not daring to face each other._

 _-Let's...forget this for now. Serifa suggested._

 _-Even if you say that...I don't think you can actually do it._

 _-I'm not saying I'm forgiving you...at least not yet...I know I'm not ready. But I also know you did it to protect me, not to harm me. And...I don't want us to be like this. I want to put this behind us._

 _-You feel like you want to do that because I saved you, right? You don't owe me anything. It was my fault you almost died in the first place._

 _-That...isn't the reason..._

 _Sans finally turned a bit and looked at her. Only then did he realise how similar they looked now that she was wearing his clothes. She looked back at him._

 _-So...what is the reason, Serifa?_

 _-You see...Before I woke up in your room for the first time...I had a dream. I dreamed that I was being carried...and then I saw you. I was weak, scared and in a lot of pain...and you promised to protect me._

 _Sans's eyes widened. He was anxious of how this would continue._

 _-...then...I tried to get up. But I couldn't...so, you grabbed me and I didn't fall. And then... Serifa paused._

 _-And...then...?_

 _Serifa blushed and looked away. Unsure of whether he was doing the right thing or not and shaking from stress, Sans slowly approached her, closed his eyes and kissed her lips._

 _She kissed him back and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept kissing her. He didn't want this moment to end and neither did she. They kept holding tightly onto each other. All their feelings of guilt and sadness had been pushed away. Because, right there, at that moment, they truly felt happy._

 _After a long while, they eventually pulled back and looked at each others eyes, smiling._

 _-So...is that how your dream ended?_

 _-It was no dream, after all. It was...way better._

 _They smiled at each other and started kissing again._


	5. Paps, Sans and Really Bad Puns

**Paps, Sans and Really Bad Puns**

 _They were sitting on the couch together all day. Kissing, playing fight with each other, talking about silly stuff. The room was filled with their happy, laughing voices. All of the pain and guilt they had caused to each other with their fight was gone -there was only happiness._

 _-Now, princess! Here comes my special attack! Prepare to die! Sans shouted, and started tickling Serifa._

 _-NOOOO! Serifa burst in laughter, while trying to escape. Please, show mercy! I surrender!_

 _-HAR, HAR, HAR! Too bad, little princess! Now, you'll have to face the ultimate punishment! You're gonna have to kiss me!_

 _-Oh, unfair fate! Oh, how cruel you are! This life isn't just!_

 _That was when Papyrus returned home._

 _-Hello! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, have returned!_

 _-Oh, hi Paps!_

 _-Sans! Is that the friend you were talking about? Is she doing better?_

 _-Yup, that's her. Her name is Serifa. Serifa, this is my little brother, Papyrus. I call him Paps for short._

 _-Hello, Papyrus! Serifa smiled, offering her hand._

 _Papyrus shook her hand._

 _-Hello Serifa! You are honored enough to meet THE GREAT, ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC FUTURE ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS! You must be feeling EXTREMELY LUCKY to meet me! But worry not. For I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will offer you my friendship!_

 _Serifa was clearly weirded out. She gave Sans a quick look , not knowing how to react._

 _-Oh, Paps, don't start all that shenanigans again! You'll scare the poor girl...to the bone._

 _Silence filled the room for a second._

 _-Oh come on guys that was awesome!_

 _-Yes, Sans that was...that was...umm... Serifa didn't know what to say._

 _-Don't bother Serifa! Sans always makes silly bone puns!_

 _-I don't! Serifa, tell him! Defend your boyfriend!_

 _Serifa became red from embarrassment and hid her face in a pillow._

 _-OH MY GOD! SANS? YOU HAVE A...GIRLFRIEND?!_

 _-Yes, you could say our love for each other is...bone-deep._

 _Serifa threw the pillow on Sans._

 _-Oh come on you liked that one...I feel it in my bones!_

 _Serifa gave Papyrus a pillow and took another for herself._

 _-It is nice to meet you, Papyrus. Now, let's...deepen our friendship! Serifa winked, and pointed to Sans with a semi-evil, playful look._

 _-I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, agree!_

 _They both started attacking Sans with pillows while laughing._

 _-Hey! I can fight back too you know!_

 _Sans grabbed a pillow for himself and fought back. Soon, the living room became a pillow battlefield. Laughter echoed all over the house, as the three mighty pillow fighters clashed. However, it only took them a few minutes to fall on the couch, exhausted._

 _-Man, that was awesome! I felt like a kid again! Serifa grinned._

 _-Well it definitely was...bone shaking!_

 _-OH MY GOD SANS JUST STOP. Or I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will have to attack again!_

 _-Well, I guess your funny bones are broken guys._

 _Serifa stood up, took a pillow and pressed it against Sans' mouth._

 _-My love, please, stay silent, okay? she smiled at him, kissing his forehead._

 _-Well, Serifa, I have to admit though. You look A LOT like a human. No wonder my future colleagues at the Royal Guard confused you with one!_

 _-Speaking of which, Paps... Please don't tell anyone about our relationship yet, okay?_

 _-Why, Sans?_

 _-Well, since it's new, I'd like to keep it personal for a while. It can be our little secret!_

 _-Alright! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will keep this secret! I will hide it so deep inside my heart that no one will ever discover it!_

 _-You always have to exaggerate, don't you bro?_

 _-Shhh! Quiet now, the Mettaton Cooking Show is starting! said Papyrus, turning up the TV's volume._

 _-Why don't you want people to find out about us, Sans? Serifa whispered. Are you...ashamed of me for being human...?_

 _-Of course not! But, think of it. They are still looking for you. If they find out that I have a new girlfriend that she just-so happens to look like a human, this is the first place they'll search!_

 _-Yeah, you are right...By the way...I...really like hearing you calling me ''your girlfriend''... she smiled, blushing a bit._

 _-Can you two please flirt during the break? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, need to watch my show!_

 _-Sorry bro, we'll keep it low!_

 _The three of them watched the Mettaton Cooking Show, followed by the Mettaton Quiz and the Mettaton News. It had gotten pretty late, when Papyrus and Serifa realised Sans had fallen asleep on Serifa's shoulder._

 _-Wow, my brother sure is lazy!_

 _-Shhh don't wake him! I...don't think he slept well last night...if he even slept at all... Serifa whispered, looking a bit down._

 _-Oh well. I have to sleep too I guess. I need to wake up early for my training tomorrow! What are you going to do? Will you go sleep upstairs?_

 _-Nah, I'll sleep here, with Sans...don't wanna wake him._

 _-HA! Don't worry, Sans doesn't wake up easily! Either way, suit yourself! For I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am going to bed...without my bedtime story, since Sans is asleep already! Papyrus scoffed._

 _-Well, goodnight oh, great Papyrus! she chuckled. I'm sure you can manage a night without a story, being the great warrior you are!_

 _-Indeed I can! Goodnight!_

 _Papyrus started going up the stairs. He suddenly stopped, and looked at Serifa and Sans together._

 _-Say...do you really love my brother, Serifa?_

 _-Of course I do._

 _-Well...if you hurt him...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...will make you pay for it. Understood?_

 _Papyrus sounded really serious this time. Serifa felt a bit uneasy by the sudden change in tone, but smiled nonetheless._

 _-Don't worry Paps...I love him with all my heart._

 _Papyrus smiled back at her and went to bed, feeling reassured and really happy for his brother._

 _Serifa was looking at Sans's sleeping face. She had had a lot of fun with him and Papyrus this day and felt truly grateful for that. Feeling blessed, she soon fell asleep, looking happier than ever._


	6. He Forgot I Existed

**He Forgot I Existed**

 _Serifa woke up on the couch in the living room. Sans had already woken up and had placed her head in his arms, making her sleeping position more comfortable._

 _-Good morning Sans..._

 _-Bonejour sweetheart!_

 _-Seriously...?Serifa yawned, rubbing her eyes. I wake up and this is the first thing I hear?_

 _-Ah...One day, you will laugh at my jokes...one day... Anyway, how did you sleep?_

 _-Well enough I suppose...What about you? You departed for dreamland quite early last night._

 _-Yeah, I was tired...hadn't slept a lot the previous night._

 _-I...figured._

 _-Anyway, want some breakfast? I can make you a sanswich if you like._

 _-Show some mercy, I just woke up! Serifa almost chuckled._

 _-Ok, ok, I'll just go make it for you._

 _Sans went to the kitchen, leaving Serifa loll a bit more. He soon came back with a sandwich and two bottles of ketchup._

 _-Come on, get up lazy-bones! Breakfast is ready!_

 _-I swear, if you make one more pun..._

 _She got up and started biting on her sandwich._

 _-What's all that ketchup for?_

 _-Oh, that's just my breakfast. Want some?_

 _-No, thanks...wait, where are you gonna put all that ketchup?_

 _-I'm just gonna drink it._

 _-You have to be kidding me right now._

 _-Nope! Sans exclaimed, opening a bottle of ketchup and drinking it within seconds._

 _Serifa was shocked._

 _-HOW? How do you even manage to do that?_

 _-Heh! I guess I'm up to the challenge!_

 _-Oh really? Let me try then!_

 _Serifa grabbed the other ketchup bottle and started drinking, giving up almost instantly._

 _-I'm never trying that again unless I wanna throw up!_

 _-More for me then! Sans smiled, emptying the second bottle._

 _-I seriously don't know how you're doing this...! How much ketchup do you even consume every day?_

 _-A skeleton._

 _-...You have a serious problem._

 _Sans laughed and wrapped his arm around Serifa's waist, hugging her softly._

 _-Say...wouldn't it be awesome if this could last forever..? Sans looked up._

 _-Well...it can last if you want it... replied Serifa, kissing Sans' cheek._

 _-You are gonna have to leave sooner or later... Sans's voice got sadder, as he looked down._

 _-I...want to stay..._

 _-That's impossible. They are looking for you... You're in danger here._

 _-Didn't you tell me that the only way out is the king's castle? If I go there...they will find me anyway, won't they?_

 _-Probably... But still, don't you want to try? I mean... don't you have loved ones waiting for you on the surface?_

 _-Actually...I don't. Serifa's expression suddenly got considerably sadder. Sans looked at her, worried._

 _-How is that possible...?_

 _Serifa was struggling to hold her tears back._

 _-Sweetheart...are you okay?_

 _Sans approached her, but she turned away instantly, trying to hide her teary eyes. But it was to no avail. Sans knew she was crying._

 _-Sweetheart...if you don't want to tell me, it's fine... But at least... At least let me comfort you..._

 _Serifa turned around and looked at him. Her face was drowning in tears._

 _-Come here, sweetheart..._

 _Sans opened his arms. Serifa quickly fell in his hug and started crying on his chest. She was trying to be as silent as possible, but Sans could feel it all. Her spasms as she has crying, her whole body trembling... And, all he could do, was kiss her head and hold her tight and close. He was really worried, but he had to be strong for her._

 _It took her a long while to calm down. She gradually managed to stop crying and just lied in Sans's arms, where she found comfort._

 _-I'm...sorry I reminded you of something so sad... Sans apologised, giving her a tissue._

 _-It's...alright. I don't know why I cried so much...I...had decided to never cry again about this matter. I'm sorry I worried you..._

 _-What matters now is you and only you darling... You don't have to justify yourself._

 _-Sans...do you mind if I...share something with you? I...I have no one else and...I really need to get it off my chest right now._

 _-You can tell me anything sweetheart... If sharing whatever burdens you will help you feel better...go ahead. I'm here for you._

 _-Thank you..._

 _Serifa took a deep breath._

 _-Well...my mother was a dancer and my father a painter. We were a very happy family. I still remember my mom teaching me how to dance, my father giving me painting lessons...It was all a kid could ask for, really. I still remember those joyful times..._

 _Sans was listening closely._

 _-Then...without a warning...my mother died. A car accident took her away from us. I was only 11. This was when everything started to fall apart...My father promised to do his best to protect me. And he actually managed to make it...for a while._

 _She paused for a second._

 _-He worked really hard...Raising a child by yourself isn't easy you know? He was away from home most of the time, but did his best to provide for me. And I truly appreciate that. I know he tried a lot...but he failed._

 _Sans held her close._

 _-Soon, his paintings stopped selling. After losing my mother, his inspiration to paint...it all disappeared. His paintings got worse and worse over time... He soon started drinking. I understand how stressed he must have been though...I can't blame him, really._

 _Serifa sighed._

 _-We soon got into debt. My father could barely pay for us to even live, so he borrowed money from anyone he could. I still remember people coming at our house late at night, banging on the doors, threatening us for the money we owed...God, I was so scared of them... After a while, my father ended up selling our house to pay his debt. We moved to the house he used to live in with my mom before I was born... That's where everything turned...upside down. You see, that house was in a new town. I had been there once or twice when I was little, but I knew no one and no one knew me. There was no one I could turn to._

 _-But, you made friends soon, right? I mean, look at you! You're such a friendly person... You have been here for only a few days and all the monsters that have met you already love you!_

 _-Well...that's true but...I didn't have the chance to meet anyone. You see, my father had gotten a bit...crazy. He had started thinking that I was my mother...and he locked me up in the house, without letting me leave in case something happens to me. He thought he was protecting me this way._

 _-Couldn't you call someone? Or escape from a window or something?_

 _-I could go to our garden...but the house was surrounded by a tall, thick fence... I couldn't climb over it. It was a pretty isolated place too, so I couldn't call out to anyone. I doubt anyone even knew I existed to be honest. As for calling...even though we sold our old house, we still were short on money. We didn't have a phone. Heck, we didn't even have energy at times. I seriously don't know how my father managed to return so drunk every night, at the economical state we were in._

 _-Did he...hurt you? I mean, you said he was drinking... Drinking can make people...violent._

 _Serifa closed her eyes, took another deep breath and opened her eyes again._

 _-Sorry, if that made you uncomfortable-_

 _-Most of the times, I did what my father wanted, so I rarely got hit. But...you remember how I said he thought I was my mother...? Well, because of that...he ended up hurting me in other...more specific ways._

 _It took Sans a few seconds to realise what she meant by that. His eyes widened and he freaked out. He held her as tightly as he could, caressing her back. He suddenly hated that guy so much, without even knowing him._

 _-I...I can't believe this...You had to go through...all that...Oh, my poor sweetheart..._

 _-You know what hurt the most, Sans? her voice started breaking. He thought I was my mom... He made me wear her clothes, use her stuff, act in the same way she acted...But in all this acting...where was I? If I was my mom, then, in his mind, where was Serifa, his own daughter? My father, the one who taught me so many things, who had given me so much love when I was little...He forgot I even existed... And, for a long while, I thought this was okay. I thought that, as his daughter, I had to help him get through his pain and do what he wanted. I had literally become my mom. Even I had forgotten who myself, who Serifa was..._

 _-I know that, as his daughter, you owed him a lot...but not this, Serifa. He was...he was destroying you!_

 _-Yes, I realised that, eventually. That's when I decided to escape. One night, he came home, drunk as usual... And I attacked him. I took a pan and hit his head as hard as I could...I felt really guilty for it...He fell unconscious and I managed to get my hands on his keys. And I ran away. I decided to come to Mt. Ebott. I had been hearing from TV that, whoever came in that mountain, disappeared._

 _-W-Wait...You actually wanted to...? Sans sounded really worried._

 _-No, Sans, I didn't want to kill myself. If I wanted to, I had plenty of chances to do it in the house I was trapped in. But I wanted to live...to be free and happy. That's why I promised I'd never cry again over this. I'd done plenty of crying in the house I was in. I guess the reason I cried now...is because I had the chance to finally trust someone who understood me...who recognised me..._

 _-Did it help you though?_

 _-A lot, actually...I never had the change to talk about this with anyone... And the fact that you listened to me...that you were here for me...heck, the fact that you see me as Serifa and not as my mom...it's really helping me...Thank you, Sans..._

 _She gave him her warmest smile, as tears were still falling from her eyes._

 _-I'm glad I could be of help... Sans smiled back. Wait, then why did you come here? To a mountain where people disappear?_

 _-Well...maybe it was a strange way of thinking...but I always thought that people disappeared here, not because something bad happened to them...but because they were taken to an awesome place...so awesome they didn't want to return._

 _-Wow...I admire your positivity...after all you went through..._

 _-Seems like I was right though! This place is beautiful, filled with beautiful people...like you..._

 _-But you shouldn't forget, the others were right too... People who come down here...Yes, they find a great place...but also find death..._

 _-You know what Sans...? I'm happy here, with you. I don't care if it's dangerous...this is the happiest I've been since my mom died. In this place...I am with you and I am Serifa._

 _Sans kissed her forehead._

 _-Then I promise... I'll make sure your life here will be as great as you deserve!_

 _They hugged each other as Serifa was crying with both sadness and relief._


	7. Sweet Snows

**Sweet Snows**

 _-Let's check that fever of yours now, shall we?_

 _-Oh, come on Sans! This is the fifth time today! I'm fine already!_

 _-You can never be sure, sweetheart._

 _The past days had been peaceful. Serifa's fever was gone, her wounds were healed completely and she seemed to have cheered up a lot. Sans was making sure of that too. He was always caring for her, cooking for her, keeping her company and telling her bad puns...which made her cringe. And, in the evenings, when Papyrus would return from his training, the three of them would have a blast together. They would watch Mettaton on TV, play games or just chitchat. Papyrus seemed to like Serifa a lot as well, which made Sans very happy._

 _-Hmmm...it seems that your fever is gone for good!_

 _-That's what you've been saying for the past 2 days, but you're still checking and keeping me in! I told you I'm fine!_

 _-Okay, okay, I'll believe you, Sans smiled. Now go to bed, it's late._

 _-Promise me that you'll let me go out tomorrow!_

 _-But-_

 _-Promise!_

 _-Fine...I promise, Sans replied hesitantly._

 _He covered Serifa with his blanket, kissed her forehead and began to walk away, when Serifa grabbed his hand._

 _-Where are you going...?_

 _-To sleep, of course!_

 _-I'd...like you to stay... Serifa blushed. I-I mean...I'm not sick anymore so you can...sleep with me...?_

 _Sans's face turned red as he looked away in embarrassment._

 _-W-W-W-Well... This isn't a double bed...It...won't be comfortable for you... And..well..._

 _-I wanna sleep in your arms, Sansy... Do you not want that...? Serifa made her sad puppy face that Sans couldn't resist._

 _-Umm...o-o-of course I do! I mean...wait, where did ''Sansy'' come from?_

 _-Oh, just a cute nickname I thought for you! Serifa winked and stuck her tongue out playfully._

 _-Heh...I guess since you got me a nice nickname, I'll fulfil your wishes!Sans laughed and lay on the bed next to her._

 _-Hug? Sans opened his arms._

 _-Of course! Serifa smiled, diving into his hug. This is gonna be fantastic!_

 _-You mean, sanstastic!_

 _-Goodnight._

 _When Serifa woke up the next morning, Sans was not there. However, she didn't have to look for long. He was just lying on the floor next to her. She got scared and started shaking him_

 _-Sansy! Sansy are you alright?_

 _Sans tiredly opened his eyes._

 _-Oh, hey...Good morning sweetheart... he yawned._

 _-Are you okay? What are you doing down there?_

 _-Well, someone invited on my bed yesterday night and then fell asleep, claiming the bed for herself, it seems! Sans chuckled. Any idea who that might be?_

 _-Oh come on, you can't mean that I threw you down there!_

 _-Yup, that's exactly what I mean! I'm sleeping on the inside tonight, just so you know. The floor isn't comfortable! he laughed and got up. What do you wanna eat?_

 _-We could grab something at Grillby's...you love that place, right? And you didn't have the chance to go out all these days...So let's go there! And then, maybe we can go for a walk!_

 _-I don't know about that...You just got better and it's pretty cold outside._

 _-You promised!_

 _-You made me do it!_

 _-Look, I'll be fine, don't worry! I feel really energetic today too! Serifa smiled._

 _-Alright, but you're gonna have to dress up really warm!_

 _-Sure, Sansy!_

 _-And, if you feel even the SLIGHTEST amount of discomfort, you immediately let me know!_

 _-Okay, Sansy. Whatever makes you confident, I guess._

 _Sans gave Serifa a sweater, a warm jacket, a scarf, a cap and a pair of gloves. When she dressed up, they started heading to Grillby's._

 _As they were walking, Sans offered Serifa his hand. Serifa smiled and held it, walking next to him._

 _-Aren't you afraid of people seeing us, Sansy? I mean, you asked Paps not to tell anyone about us..._

 _-Welp, the people in Snowdin aren't dangerous. In fact, they're so caught up with their own business that they probably won't even notice us! But the Royal Guards and Undyne, their leader...that's another story._

 _-I see, I see._

 _They soon reached Grillby's. As soon as they walked in, everyone started greeting Sans happily. Apparently, Sans would rarely spend a day without going there, so his sudden and long disappearance had worried a lot of monsters._

 _-Where have you been Sans? Big Mouth asked. It's rare of you not to come for your daily burgers!_

 _-Yeah Sans! And no one saw you in town either! Where have you been? added Red Fish._

 _-Hey guys! I appreciate the concern! Sans laughed. I had a guest at home and she was sick, so good old me had to take care of her! Do you remember her? I brought her here a few days ago!_

 _-Oh yeah, that Serifa girl that made us all dance! laughed Ugly Fish. She even danced with me too!_

 _-I remember you as well! Serifa smiled. Wanna dance again?_

 _-Nah, it's too early... Maybe in the afternoon!_

 _-Alright, then it's settled! We'll dance our hearts out this afternoon!_

 _-Yaaaaay dancing! shouted Drunk Bun._

 _-Okay, let's grab something to eat and we'll return later then! Sans smiled, ordering two burgers with three bottles of ketchup. What will you get?_

 _-Just some fries! I'm not that hungry, you've been feeding me well!_

 _Their orders soon arrived and they walked out._

 _-I see you're so eager to dance with other guys... Sans commented._

 _-Oh, come on, you can't mean that!_

 _-Well, you were the one that offered, right?_

 _-That's because I love dancing! And I'm making so many friends! Come on, don't be jealous!_

 _-I'm not! Sans chuckled. Just messing with you, sweetheart. So, where are we going?_

 _-I'd like to see the town you live in! Serifa smiled. It looks really cute!_

 _Her eyes were sparkling and her face was screaming happiness. She seemed so excited, so eager to live her life to the fullest. After all, having suffered through so much in her past, she totally deserved it. Sans was determined to never let the sparkle on her eyes disappear._

 _-Alright...Let's go, sweetheart!_


	8. A Town of Good Memories

**A Town of Good Memories**

 _This was the first time Serifa had been in a Library. She was really impressed by the amount of books that were there, even if it was a rather small room and nothing more._

 _-This place is so cool! she exclaimed._

 _-Shhh, don't be that loud! You'll annoy the people reading here!_

 _-Whoops, sorry!_

 _Sans wasn't really into reading, but seeing Serifa so excited about it, he couldn't help reading books with her. They read all kinds of stuff, from the monsters' history to funny cake recipes. Serifa made Sans promise that they would bake a chocolate-strawberry cake together on the next day, using one of the recipes they learned. It was already noon when they decided to leave._

 _Next up was Northern Snowdin. It wasn't as full of people as the rest of the town, since it mainly consisted of houses._

 _-Who's that person with the boat? Serifa asked. He looks kinda creepy..._

 _-Oh, that's just the Riverman...or the Riverwoman. Nobody knows, really. And yes, they may seem dark and creepy, but don't worry, they are actually very friendly. They like to sing a lot too, even if they might not look like it!_

 _-Really? Wow, didn't expect that. Are they fishing from that boat?_

 _-No, no. They are just a free means of transport. They can take you to the Waterfall, or even Hotland!_

 _-Hotland?_

 _-It's the land after the Waterfall. Pretty hot place, full of lava and stuff. The main things existing there are the Royal Scientist's Lab, the Core and the MTT Resort. Oh, and Mettaton broadcasts his shows from there as well! I'd take you to meet him but the deeper you go...the more dangerous it is for you..._

 _-I see... Well, it's okay I guess! Snowdin is a great place after all! Hey, what's that guy doing?_

 _-That's the Ice Wolf. He throws ice in the river every day, all day long. The ice goes through Waterfall and Hotland, and ends up in the Core to cool it down. If you ask me, it's really neat, the way it's designed to go all the way from here to the Core!_

 _-You mentioned the Core before...What is it?_

 _-It's like a huge factory. All the energy we use in out homes and stores comes from there._

 _-Sounds really well planned...I wish I could go see all these amazing places!_

 _-Maybe if a lot of time passes, you will be able to go in disguise..._

 _-That would be awesome! Serifa smiled happily._

 _-Come on, let's go see the rest of the town._

 _Sans took her to the decorated tree in the centre of Snowdin. He explained to her how it had been a tradition to put presents for everyone under the tree. Serifa laughed, explaining how Christmas trees from the Surface were a similar tradition._

 _-So, does that mean you copied us? Sans laughed._

 _-I think our tradition is older than yours!_

 _-Yeeeah, sure...Copycats!_

 _-If you think so!_

 _Serifa suddenly started running away._

 _-Hey, where are you going? Serifa?_

 _She knelt down, and soon rose again, holding a big snowball._

 _-TAKE THIS! she shouted, throwing the snowball on Sans's face._

 _-Oh, you want a war, little one? Sans laughed, throwing back a snowball._

 _-WHO's the copycat now Sans? Serifa laughed._

 _-Damn, you trapped me! Now, vengeance is coming!_

 _Sans threw another snowball. They continued playing for a while, but soon stopped, hugging and rubbing their noses against each other._

 _-Seriously though, seeing how quickly and easily you make new friends here...I believe that this tree will soon have a present with your name under it. Sans smiled._

 _-Or, maybe I'll be the one to put a present there! Hey, I have an idea! That cake we wanted to make...let's make a lot of them and put them under the tree as presents for everyone!_

 _-That's so considerate of you...alright, let's do that!_

 _Sans paused for a second._

 _-You know...Since I met you...I'm being a lot more motivated to do stuff. I mean...I never knew or wanted to learn how to cook. I never went for walks like this... I never even considered reading. I was just sitting around the house or at Grillby's, eating junk or watching TV. I was a real...lazybones._

 _-You HAD TO ruin it, didn't you? Serifa chuckled. I'm glad I'm giving you motivation. I just hope you're enjoying it and I'm not pushing you around..._

 _-Well, I do need some pushing in order to do stuff! Sans laughed. But, it's definitely worth it!_

 _-You still don't go to your work though! Serifa chuckled evilly._

 _-Oh really? Okay then, I'm taking you to Undyne! The Royal Guards will be pleased with my work! I may even get a promotion! Poor Paps will be jealous!_

 _-On second thought, we all need breaks from work! Serifa chuckled._

 _They went on to visit the rest of Snowdin. There wasn't much left to see. After showing her the Inn and the Shop, Sans suggested to continue their walk in Snowdin Forest._

 _-Monsters attacked me last time I went there...Will it be safe? Serifa looked worried._

 _-Don't worry sweetheart. They all know me. They won't even come close if they see me with you._

 _-I didn't know you scared innocent monsters!_

 _-It's not a matter of fear. They just know me and trust me. Geez, am I that scary? Sans laughed._

 _-Your puns are._

 _-Cruel._

 _They were walking in the forest for hours, holding hands, kissing and admiring the beautiful scenery. The pine trees, the snowy paths, the little dog houses. Everything was magnificent. Even though it was snowing, they didn't mind. The more the snowflakes, the more picturesque the place was becoming._

 _-Hey Sans! You have frozen lakes here! Serifa exclaimed excitedly._

 _-Yes, we do! Surprised you didn't notice them on your way here..._

 _-Do you do ice skating? I used too do it when I was little, it was so cool!_

 _-Well, I've seen no one trying that, sorry..._

 _-Ah, what a shame... But, who knows, maybe, when I make a lot of friends here, I'll persuade everyone to start trying it! We can all practice together! I'll help everyone with what I remember!_

 _Serifa's eyes were sparkling with excitement._

 _-Haha, I'd like to see you try moving these guys from Grillby's all the way here!_

 _-Well I did move the laziest of them all, didn't I? she winked._

 _-I guess that's true! Sans laughed. Come on, the sun is starting to set. You promised a dancing party at Grillby's didn't you? I believe everyone will be waiting for you, so let's head back!_

 _-Alright then! Let's go smash the place!_

 _Serifa took Sans's hand as they walked back through the forest. On their way back, they met Papyrus._

 _-Sans! I was looking for you all day!_

 _-What is it Paps?_

 _-I saw Serifa wasn't home. That means she was healed! So you have no more excuses not to go to work!_

 _-Oh, come on Paps! I could always go to work tomorrow...or the next week...month!_

 _-SANS! You are irresponsible!_

 _-Hey Paps! Serifa interrupted him. Are you busy right now?_

 _-No. I have finished my training and my shift for today, unlike my lazy brother!_

 _-Awesome! Well, we are going to Grillby's right now. Everyone will be there and we will have a dancing party. It would be so lovely if you came!_

 _-Grillby's? No thanks, I hate that place! It's full of grease and unhealthy food!_

 _-You don't have to eat, just come to dance with everyone!_

 _-She's right you know, Paps. You gotta have some fun too from time to time!_

 _-But the place stinks of ketchup!_

 _-Oh, come on! Serifa insisted. How are we gonna have a great dance party if THE GREAT PAPYRUS isn't there to show us his awesome dance moves?_

 _-Hmm...if you put it that way... I guess I'll come! I can't destroy your party with my absence! But only for a bit!_

 _-Great! Serifa smiled happily._

 _-You sure know how to manipulate my brother, don't you? Sans whispered to her, chuckling._

 _-Maybe I do! she chuckled back and winked._

 _Soon, they reached Snowdin. Serifa couldn't wait._

 _-Alright, my skeleton friends... This is gonna be bone-shaking!_

 _-OH, MY LOVE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Sans hugged her and laughed. They marched forward, leaving Papyrus facepalming behind them._


	9. Last Dance

**Last Dance**

 _As soon as they entered Grillby's, the whole place was brought to life. Monsters had learned that Serifa was going to come and dance with everyone that night, so the place was filled. Everyone cheered at her arrival._

 _She didn't lose a moment. After asking Grillby for dancing music, she started dancing, pulling people from their chairs to dance with her. The whole pub became a big dancing party. Even Grillby himself joined them at some point._

 _Papyrus didn't lose time either. He went right at the centre, where Serifa was, to show off his dancing skills. No one had seen Papyrus dance before and no one expected him to be so passionate about it. Even he, himself didn't expect to enjoy it so much, especially at that place. And it was the first time he had ever tried dancing at all._

 _Sans stood in the corner drinking some ketchup and watching everyone, but not for long. Serifa soon noticed him and dragged him in the centre, making him dance with her and Papyrus. The goofy trio was really entertaining to watch. But it wasn't just them. All the monsters in the pub were dancing, not caring if they were doing it right or how they looked. It was like a reunion of old classmates, meeting and having fun together without a care in the world._

 _Soon, Papyrus had to leave. He needed to sleep early so he could wake up for his training. Sans left with him to read him his bedtime story. When he returned to the party, he found Serifa dancing vigorously on a table, along with Drunk Bun. Everyone else was dancing around them and cheering. Sans was really happy watching Serifa make new friends so easily and have fun. He rejoined the dance._

 _That night, almost everyone in Snowdin returned home late, but full of energy and contentment. They all promised to dance with Serifa tomorrow again. Every night was going to be a party from now on._

 _-Did you have fun tonight sweetheart? Sans held Serifa's waist as they walked home._

 _-Yes! It was so great! The people here are amazing! she replied excitedly._

 _-Hey, what's that under the tree? Sans asked, pointing to a recently-placed present under the decorated tree. I think it has your name on it..._

 _-What? Serifa knelt down and grabbed the present. You're right... It's my name! Who could have brought this here?_

 _Serifa opened the present, finding a pair of new pink ice-skates inside. She looked at Sans surprised._

 _-When did you...?_

 _-I...have my ways! Sans winked. I mean, I sure didn't leave the party JUST for Paps's story..._

 _-I'm...I'm at a loss for words here...Thank you so much Sansy! Serifa smiled and wrapped her arms around him._

 _-Well, if you wanna thank me...why don't you use them tonight? You don't look tired anyway._

 _-Sure but, do you have ice-skates too?_

 _-No, not yet. When you manage to persuade everyone to teach them how to ice-skate, I'll join you. But tonight...tonight I want you to dance just for me._

 _Sans looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled at him._

 _-Alright...Let's go to find a frozen lake!_

 _They walked to Snowdin forest. Only a few hours had passed, but it was very different. There was only silence. Serifa leaned her head on Sans' shoulder while walking._

 _-Sans...thank you for saving me._

 _-What's that all of a sudden?_

 _-I was just thinking...I'm really enjoying being here...I really feel...alive._

 _-I'm...glad you feel that way. Sans kissed her forehead, smiling._

 _-You know...the reason that I didn't go mad living with my father...it was all thanks to mom...She would show up in my dreams every night, encouraging me...Since her death, there hasn't been a single night I haven't seen her...until I came here. Here...I can't see her anymore._

 _-I'm...sorry..._

 _-No, I actually believe it's a good thing... It means...I don't need her anymore... It means I'm finally becoming happy...and it's all thanks to you._

 _Sans caressed her hair._

 _-I'm glad you see it that way...because you have made my life brighter as well._

 _Serifa smiled at him._

 _-I truly love you, Sans._

 _-I love you too Serifa...Now, enough with the serious stuff! It's time for you to dance, darling! Sans winked._

 _Serifa put on the ice-skates and proceeded to stand on the ice._

 _-I'm warning you Sans, I haven't done this in years! Not to mention that my body and weight have changed since then...I don't know if I can do this!_

 _-Oh, come on, we both know you'll manage it!_

 _Sans sat on a fallen log._

 _-Well, what are you waiting for? Impress me!_

 _Serifa laughed and tried to glide on the ice. She immediately fell down, but got up and tried again. After a while, she managed to find her balance and slowly started gliding around._

 _It didn't take her long to get used to it. Soon enough, she was dancing around, jumping in the air and even doing pirouettes. She started using the scarf Sans gave her as a ribbon to dance with. In Sans's eyes, she looked like a winter fairy, with her elegant moves and her excellent coordination with the scarf-ribbon._

 _-I like how you said you couldn't do this! Sans remarked after she was finished. You were really great!_

 _-I guess some things can't be forgotten! she smiled at him._

 _-Come on now, let's go home. We have a cake to bake tomorrow! Or...a lot of them!_

 _They walked home together. The now silent Snowdin filled their hearts with grace. When they reached the house, they immediately went to sleep; after all, they had been busy for the whole day, so they were pretty tired._

 _-I'm sleeping on the inside this time! Sans laughed, jumping on the bed first._

 _-As you wish Sansy! she smiled back and followed him._

 _They both fell asleep instantly in each other's arms._

 _The next morning, Sans woke up pushed on the wall, as Serifa had, once again, claimed the whole bed for herself. He chuckled and gently shook her._

 _-Good morning sweetie! May I have some space? he laughed._

 _-Good morning... she replied in a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes._

 _-Come on, get up! We have to bake that cake!_

 _-Not yet... she yawned._

 _-Alright then...I'll go buy the ingredients, but when I come back, you WILL get up! Deal?_

 _-Deal... she yawned, hugging the pillow._

 _Sans smiled and went out to buy everything they needed. A little while after he left, the bell rang. Papyrus had already left for his training, so Serifa realised she had to get up and answer sooner or later. She sleepily walked down the stairs and opened the door. Two Royal Guards appeared before her._

 _When Sans returned home, he was weirded out, finding the door open. Punk Hamster happened to walk past him._

 _-Hey Sans! What did those Royal Guards want with you? I saw them knocking on your door a few minutes ago!_

 _-Royal...Guards...? Sans gulped._

 _-Yes! They went in too! I thought you opened the door to them?_

 _-T-Thanks...I'll check it out... Sans replied and ran to the door._

 _What he saw when he went in made him drop everything he had bought._

 _Serifa was lying in the middle of the living room, in a pool of her own blood. He rushed there and shook her, but she didn't respond. Trembling, he checked her pulse. She had none. He shook her again, desperate for even the slightest sign of life, but to no avail. Serifa was gone._

 _Sans held her in his arms tightly and started crying._

 _-Why...why did this...why...?_

 _His pain was enormous. He felt his heart breaking, as he cried more and more. He couldn't believe she was dead. A few hours ago, she was dancing, telling him how happy she was, how much she loved him...and now she was gone. How did he let this happen? Why did this have to happen to them? Why now, of all times?_

 _There was no solution but one. Sans had promised never to do that unless absolutely necessary. But he had no choice now. He couldn't just leave her like this. Not after she was finally happy in her life. There was only one way out of the situation._

 _Sans held her and kissed her forehead in a caring way._

 _-I won't end it end like this...I promise you._

 _His left eye flashed._


	10. Reset

**Reset**

 _Sans woke up drowned in agony. Serifa was sleeping next to him with a smile on her face. Trembling, he checked her pulse. Everything seemed normal. He sighed in relief._

 _-So, that's as far back as I can go... he thought to himself._

 _He had to think of a plan. A plan to change what had just happened. According to the previous timeline, Sans would leave in a few minutes. Then, he would return in about half an hour, to find the dead Serifa. That meant that they had about 20 minutes to leave the house, before the Royal Guards would show up. They had to hurry._

 _-Serifa, sweetheart...Wake up. Sans shook her decisively._

 _-Good morning... she yawned._

 _-Good morning...come on, let's go!_

 _-Not yet...I'm so tired..._

 _-But you need to get up! We have to...buy the ingredients! For the cake! We promised...remember?_

 _-Can't we do that, like...a bit later...? I wanna sleep more..._

 _-N-No! We have to be early!_

 _Serifa mumbled something in a sleepy voice. Sans had no time to spare. They really needed to hurry out. He pulled away her covers and dragged her out of bed using force._

 _-Get up, get up and don't be lazy! Sans tried to sing in an attempt to cover for his inexplicable behaviour._

 _An unseen figure chuckled, but nobody heard it._

 _-What on earth Sans..._

 _Serifa could barely keep her eyes opened._

 _-Here we go!_

 _Sans grabbed her hand, without even letting her put shoes or any jacket on. He started running out of the room and down the staircase._

 _-What are you doing? I'll fall! And I'm still in pijamas!_

 _-You'll be fine, just come with me!_

 _-Seriously, what's with you today..._

 _Sans opened the door. However, before they even managed to take a few steps out, magic attacks from the Royal Guards flew past him. He heard Serifa's scream and, the next thing he saw was her wounded body falling. He caught her mid-air, but she was already unconscious._

 _-Serifa! Wake up! Serifa!_

 _Checking her pulse, he realised it was too late. Serifa had, once again, died. Sans had failed. Panicked and without thinking carefully, he did it again. His left eye flashed._

 _Sans woke up again for the third time, right next to the sleeping Serifa. This time, however, he had a terrible headache. He realised he shouldn't have time-leaped so soon after the last time he did it. Unable to even stand from the pain, he stayed lying in bed, thinking._

 _-As soon as we got out, they attacked us...That meals they must be waiting for us to get out...or to separate. he thought. In that case, I'm staying right here with her. It's not like I have enough power to attack them anyway..._

 _Sans had exhausted his powers with the two consecutive time-leaps. He somehow had to recharge, but sleeping was out of the question. He had to stay alert and protect Serifa. Therefore, he just sat on the bed, watching over her._

 _When the bell rang, Serifa was still asleep. Surprisingly, the bell rang a lot later this time than when it rang in the first timeline. Sans walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him._

 _-Guess they got tired of waiting for a good opportunity..._

 _Sans walked to the door with an unseen figure following him. He was feeling very dizzy and was in absolutely no shape to fight. He opened the door to find the two Royal Guards._

 _-Good morning Sans! We need to search your house!_

 _-Wow, at least ask me how I'm doing first! Sans tried to buy time._

 _-Sorry, Sans. It's just that we have orders from Undyne, and we are already late...You know how she is when we fail!_

 _-Trust me, I do... Did my brother come to his training today?_

 _-Yes, I saw him earlier when Undyne sent us out. Now please, let us in._

 _-What are you looking for?_

 _-Undyne told us a human has hidden in here._

 _-Well, I haven't seen any humans around._

 _-Undyne said that she has probably hypnotised you to believe she is an old friend of yours. Do you have someone like that here?_

 _-Nope, you've got the wrong place. Sorry._

 _-We still have to search. Let us in, in the name of the King!_

 _Sans was at a loss for words at this point._

 _-W-W-Well, I can't let you in...the place is so messy and..._

 _-I'm afraid we'll have to insist._

 _-Sans? Who are you talking to? Serifa sleepily asked, appearing in the top floor's corridor._

 _Serifa's voice was the last thing Sans wanted to hear at that point. As soon as she showed up, the Royal Guards attacked her with their magic, killing her instantly once more. Sans didn't lose any time. Before the Royal Guards even managed to get to her, Sans's left eye started flashing, but immediately stopped. He was too weak to go back again in such a short time. Instead, all he could do was watch them take away her soul._

 _His eyes grew teary again. In just a few hours, he had seen his beloved Serifa die three times and wasn't able to save her. He felt useless and weak. Seeing him like this,he Royal Guards interrupted his thoughts._

 _-Don't worry, Sans. Humans are powerful. It's only normal to be hypnotised by them._

 _-Yes Sans, even I would probably get hypnotised in that case, and I'm stronger than you..._

 _Sans was barely paying attention to them. He didn't care what they had to say. All he cared about was for some time to pass, so that he would be able to go back again. To see her alive and to save her._

 _But the Royal Guards had known Sans for a long time and hadn't seen him so down even once. They felt really sorry for him, so they kept trying to cheer him up. That was when Sans thought of something. Since he couldn't go back yet, maybe he could use them to fish for some information for later usage._

 _-Guys...please tell me... How did you find out the truth about this...imposter?_

 _It broke his heart and soul to talk like this about Serifa._

 _-Yesterday night, a Royal Guard who was searching for the human came to Snowdin. He said he saw Grillby's being way more crowded than usual and he went in. There, he saw the human dancing with everyone. By asking, he learned that she lived in your house as ''a friend from the capital''. When he reported this to Undyne, she immediately understood that you, and maybe even the whole Snowdin, has been under her hypnosis. So, she sent us here to eliminate her as soon as possible. She was so dangerous after all!_

 _-I see...and how long have you been waiting outside my door?_

 _-For a lot of time, actually. The sun was rising when we came. We didn't want to involve you in this so we waited for someone of you two to leave first. But you took a long time, so..._

 _-I understand..._

 _Sans was disappointed by what he heard. The reason Undyne learned about Serifa, and even the Guards' appearance outside his doorstep were both things that happened before the point in time he could go back to. They were both facts that couldn't be reversed, so he had to find a good plan instead._

 _As soon as they Royal Guards left with Serifa's body, Sans was free to drown in his tears again._

 _-Next time...I'll definitely do it...I'll save you..._

 _He noticed he had just enough power to go back. His left eye flashed._


	11. Redo

**Redo**

 _Sans woke up next to Serifa again. His head was killing him. He couldn't think of any plan at that moment, let alone fight. Realising that, in this state, he couldn't protect Serifa at all, he decided to rest._

 _-Serifa, my love... he shook her gently._

 _-Good morning Sansy... she yawned, without opening her eyes._

 _-I'm...expecting someone today... So if you hear the bell ringing, please, wake me up. I wanna be the one who opens the door, okay?_

 _-Okay... she replied in a sleepy voice._

 _-Thank you...and sorry for waking you, sweetheart._

 _As soon as their conversation ended, Sans fell asleep. He really needed it, since he had used up all his energy by repeatedly going back. After a long while, the bell rang, but neither Sans, nor Serifa heard it. The bell kept ringing, until Serifa finally woke up._

 _-Sansy...the bell's ringing...you told me to wake you..._

 _Sans was too deeply asleep to wake up just from that. The bell kept ringing._

 _-Sansy...come on, you need to open that door! she shook him._

 _Sans was still unable to wake up._

 _-Sans! she started shaking him more vigorously. Wake up!_

 _-What is it...? he mumbled, half-asleep._

 _-The bell is ringing! You wanted me to wake you so that you could open the door..._

 _Sans mumbled something, instantly falling asleep again. Serifa sighed. The bell hadn't stopped ringing._

 _-Should I go open? Your guest will be annoyed, staying in the cold for so long._

 _-Sure, go, whatever... Sans mumbled again, not grasping the situation at all._

 _-Alright, I'm going! You should get up too though, it's be rude to sleep when you have a visitor!_

 _Serifa put on some slippers and left the room. Sans, being barely awake, had still not fully understood what was going on. Then, as he was ready to fall sleep again, it suddenly hit him. His eyes opened wide and he immediately jumped out of bed, running to the living room._

 _-SERIFA, WAI-..._

 _He was too late. Serifa had already opened the door and the Royal Guards had stabbed her with their swords, killing her once more. Sans fell on his knees, crying with his head in his hands. Without noticing him, the Royal Guards finished collecting her soul and left the house._

 _-What...what should I do to fix this mess...WHAT SHOULD I DO? he desperately screamed out, as an unseen hooded figure sat next to him, ready to touch him._

 _He walked back to his room. The sheets had kept her smell. It felt like she was still there. Sans wrapped himself with the sheets and closed his eyes in an attempt to feel her presence again. He decided it was time to start thinking. Until now, he was just improvising. But after this timeline, everything would be thoroughly thought about._

 _His energy was recovered enough. He was ready._

 _-Alright...this time, it'll work for sure._

 _His left eye flashed._

 _He woke up in the same bed once again. He checked on Serifa. Everything was normal. He had a mild headache, but it was nowhere near the pain he had experienced before. But even if it was, he had a lot to do._

 _He locked Serifa in his room, not wanting to run the risk of her getting out and being seen. Then, he proceeded to leave the house. He had to find the Guards. He knew they were there, but couldn't actively look for them, since he wasn't supposed to know._

 _-Aaaaah, killing humans sure is refreshing! he stretched and shouted out loud, hoping for the Royal Guards to react._

 _Luckily enough for him, the two Royal Guards came out of the woods they were watching from, revealing their hiding place to Sans._

 _-Hey Sans! Did you just mention...''killing humans''?_

 _-Yes! In fact, I just killed one. It was probably the one everyone was looking for a few days ago. I'm definitely joining the Royal Guard after this!_

 _Sans was great at acting excited. He surprised both himself and the hooded figure watching him._

 _-Wow, good job Sans! We were actually sent here to kill that human. Undyne told us she had hypnotised you!_

 _-Yes, she had, but I realised it yesterday and took care of it! he winked._

 _-So, where is the human?_

 _-Oh, I already took her soul to King Asgore! Then, I returned home to change clothes. Gotta wash all the blood and stuff. he grinned._

 _-But we didn't see you go or come back... And the King didn't change our orders either..._

 _-Well, he soon will I assume. He said he had to take care of some business first. Why don't you go check it out yourselves?_

 _Sans was starting to get disgusted of how easily he could mention killing Serifa while smiling and pretending to be happy. But he needed to do it, if he were to save her._

 _-Let's all go together then! I'm sure you'll become one of us today Sans! We have to celebrate!_

 _-Umm...no need to do that...I mean...I have stuff to do today..._

 _-Ain't hearing anything! We will all go to the castle and celebrate!_

 _Not having another choice, he followed them to the castle. That complicated things. In his original plan, they would go to the castle without him, giving him time to warn Serifa to hide somewhere away from his house. Then, he would pretend to still be under her hypnosis control, giving him an excuse for his lie. The next step would be to hide Serifa in his house for a while. And, after the situation was forgotten, he was going to paint on Serifa's face and body, making her as unrecognisable as possible and telling everyone that this was a new friend he made. They would have to be extra careful of course, but that was the closest he could offer her to a normal, happy life._

 _The problem now was that he couldn't warn Serifa to leave the house. After finding out the truth, the Royal Guards were sure to look for her in there. He had to distract them somehow. He kept thinking, sure he would find a way._

 _And so they reached the King's castle, and the truth was revealed. Undyne scolded Sans for his naivete and wanted to imprison him for treason. Thankfully, the Royal Guards defended him, picturing him as the victim of a really cruel and powerful human._

 _So far so good. They returned to Snowdin, to continue looking for her in Sans's house. Sans was getting a bit nervous, still not having figured out a good way to distract the Guards. But, as they reached Snowdin, he noticed some sheets tied together, hanging from his room's window._

 _-Seriously...? Did she really escape through that because I locked her in? Gosh, that girl is crazy! he thought to himself._

 _But that actually worked for his plan. The Guards didn't find her in his house, since she had escaped. All he needed to do was persuade them to leave Snowdin and look for her at the Waterfall. After all, she wasn't likely to have gone there, so that would buy him some time to find her._

 _-Guys, I think you will find her at the Waterfall. She probably went that way to find the barrier. I'll look in Snowdin, just in case._

 _-Alright Sans, just be careful! She might hypnotise you again!_

 _-I will guys. I've learned my lesson._

 _As Sans was escorting the Royal Guards out of Snowdin, he heard the worst thing possible._

 _-Sansy! There you were! I was looking for you!_

 _He turned around to see Serifa running towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw her. The Royal Guards lashed out to her before he was even able to attempt anything._

 _And that was it. One more Serifa corpse. One more blue soul stolen away. One more timeline with a dead end. One more failure._

 _Sans knew the cue by then. It was time. His left eye flashed._


	12. Repeat

**Repeat**

 _Sans had already lost count of how many times Serifa had died. He had repeated the same timeline over and over, trying out new ways to make his plan work. One time, he left Serifa a note on what to do, but she was too sleepy and didn't see it. Dead end. Another time, he woke her up and gave her instructions, only for Rabbit Kid to show up and mention where she was, right in front of the Royal Guards. Dead end. Whatever he tried, it always concluded in the same way._

 _He woke up once more, next to a sleeping Serifa. He had gotten used to headaches by now, having to reset again and again. He had also given up on his previous plan. This time, he was going to experiment with something. Maybe he wouldn't be able to save Serifa, but he would gather more information about his options._

 _He got up a bit dizzy, went down the stairs and left the house. This time, he immediately addressed the Royal Guards._

 _-Guys, I can see you hiding over there. he called them._

 _-Oh, hey Sans. Good morning._

 _-Are you here for the human?_

 _-So, you figured her out... Yes, we are here for her. Where is she?_

 _-She is inside, but I wanna question her first. Maybe she knows important information about humans. It's too great of an opportunity to miss._

 _-Well...sure, I guess... Just be careful...We'll stay here so call us in case you're in trouble._

 _-You...You can go! I mean, I'll be alright..._

 _-Nah, we'll stay just in case! No big deal! the Royal Guard smiled._

 _-Suit yourselves... Sans's voice sounded really disappointed._

 _He went back in the house. It seemed that the Guards wouldn't leave that easily, but, at least, Sans had gained some time without them forcing their way in. Maybe he could think of a plan. Maybe they'd leave at night. Maybe they'd change shifts at some point, giving him a chance to talk to different people and explore his options with them. He sat next to the window, carefully paying attention outside through a tiny gap in the curtains._

 _-Good morning Sansy! Serifa showed up after a while, smiling and going down the stairs. How come you woke up earlier than me?_

 _-Oh...good morning sweetie._

 _Sans was so focused on what was happening outside, that he didn't even turn to look at Serifa. Serifa noticed this and came close to him._

 _-What are we looking at? she smiled and pulled the curtain, peeking outside._

 _Sans quickly shoved her away and pulled the curtain back, fearing the Guards may see her if she was too close to the window._

 _-N-Nothing!_

 _-What are you doing Sans? she asked, confused._

 _-Sorry, I was just...ummm...really hungry. Could you please make me a sandwich?_

 _-Are you being lazy again?_

 _-Eh, kinda. he tried to laugh it off._

 _-Alright! But you we'll soon move anyway! We have to bake that cake!_

 _Serifa went to the kitchen to make sandwiches for both of them. Sans kept checking outside. Fortunately, nothing seemed to have changed, so Serifa had probably gone unnoticed._

 _When she returned with the food, Sans made sure she was sitting as far from the window as possible. They started biting on the sandwiches, Sans taking his time._

 _-Is everything okay dear? Serifa looked fairly concerned._

 _-Y-Yes! Don't worry about it. Did you sleep well?_

 _Sans was desperately trying to take her attention away from his awkward behaviour._

 _-Yes, actually! It was very refreshing after the long day we had! What about yourself?_

 _-Welp, you did pin me on the wall...so much for sleeping in the inner side of the bed! he chuckled and kept checking the window._

 _-Wooops! she laughed, finishing her sandwich. Sans, are you sure you're hungry? You'd have swallowed three whole sandwiches by now._

 _-I...decided to eat healthy! And...more slowly! he grinned._

 _-Well, you can do that tomorrow. Today, we are making some chocolate cake! Come on, eat up, so we can go buy everything we need!_

 _-I'm...a bit bored to go out, actually._

 _-Well, if you're that lazy, I can go get the ingredients myself!_

 _Serifa got up and headed to the door, but Sans run and grabbed her hand, stopping her._

 _-No! D-Don't go..._

 _Serifa looked at him surprised._

 _-Can we...not go today...? Please...? he looked away._

 _-You...don't want to...? We promised... Serifa looked down._

 _-We...We can do it another day! I just want to...stay in today._

 _-Why...? I can tell there's something wrong with you today Sans... Please, tell me..._

 _-I told you, there's...there's nothing. Sans kept looking away._

 _-Is it, maybe...That you got bored of me...? Serifa's eyes got teary. Did I overwhelm you with activities, perhaps?_

 _-What? How could you even think that?_

 _-Well, you aren't telling me what's bothering you... And yes, it's CLEAR something's bothering you. So if you can't tell me...It must be me!_

 _-No. I beg you, please, erase this thought from your mind._

 _Sans tried to hug her, but she pushed him away and ran to the sofa. She lay there face down, with her head in her hands. Sans didn't know what to do. He needed to watch the window, in case an opportunity arose. But he couldn't bare seeing Serifa like that. After all, he was doing this for her._

 _He decided to give up looking outside sat beside her on the sofa._

 _-Serifa, please, listen to me... I love you... This will never change, my sweetheart..._

 _She turned and looked at him with her face drowned in tears._

 _-Then...what is bothering you, Sans?_

 _-I...can't tell you...not yet...I'm sorry._

 _-Liar..._

 _She hid her face in her hands again and stayed silent, but Sans could feel her sobbing. He gently put his hand over her back and caressed it, but soon realised her sobs were getting worse because of him, so he stopped. He stayed on the couch, next to her, trying to figure out what to do next. He was too stressed to think of anything. The Guards wouldn't leave, Serifa was sad because of him and her dead body just kept showing up in his mind. His headache was also getting worse by the stress. He needed a break but there was no chance he could get one._

 _He was ready for a mental breakdown, when he heard the bell._

 _-Sans? Are you in there? We called Undyne and she told us to barge in! a Royal Guard was shouting._

 _-I-I'm alright guys...j-just wait a bit more..._

 _-Sans...? What's going on...? Serifa looked at the door._

 _Sans panicked. His thoughts had already been enough for his brain to freeze. And now he had to deal with the situation immediately. He couldn't stay calm, no matter how much he wanted to._

 _-Sans! We're coming in! Undyne told us it's dangerous to leave you alone there with her, she may hypnotise you again!_

 _The Royal Guards were bumping on the door, trying to break it open._

 _-So, is that it...? You think I hypnotised you...? Serifa looked really sad._

 _Sans had reached his limit._

 _-Can you PLEASE stop this? DO YOU REALISE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_

 _He didn't mean to shout. That was the first thing that came to his mind, but it was already too late._

 _The door wasn't going to last long. At any minute, the Royal Guards would force their way in. Sans took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to talk calmly._

 _-Serifa. These people are Royal Guards. They mean to kill you. We'll talk all you want later, but PLEASE, go hide somewhere now..._

 _-What do you mean...? I don-_

 _-JUST. GO. HIDE. NOW!_

 _The door crumbled down and the Royal Guards came in. When they saw Serifa, they immediately launched their magic attacks at her, but Sans summoned some magical bones on the last second that took the hits instead. Serifa's eyes widened, as she finally started understanding the situation._

 _-Sans? What are you doing, protecting the human?_

 _-Leave her alone already! Leave US alone!_

 _Sans had lost his control. He was shouting and crying out loudly._

 _-So Undyne was right...You ARE hypnotised!_

 _Sans summoned more bones and attacked the guards. They quickly dodged his attacks and ran to him. The first Guard tackled him and held him down, while the other ran to Serifa. Serifa tried to run up the stairs but the Guard was faster than her and grabbed her before she did. Sans barely freed his right arm and tried to summon some more bones to attack him, but the Guard that was holding him pushed his arm down, breaking it. Sans screamed from the pain, bringing tears to the hooded figure that had been watching them all along._

 _-I'm sorry Sans...you'll understand it all later._

 _But there was nothing to understand. The Royal Guard pierced Serifa with his sword and took her soul once again. This time, things had gotten way worse. Not only had Serifa died, but he had also managed to make her sad._

 _There was nothing more Sans needed to see from this timeline. His left eye flashed._


	13. Inner Power

**Inner Power**

 _Once again, Sans woke up next to the sleeping Serifa. Thankfully, the damage his arm had taken in the previous timeline had disappeared. It did feel a bit sore, but he had no problem moving it. He summoned a small magical bone just to test it, and nothing seemed wrong with his powers, either._

 _His last experience had made Sans realise something significant. If he was to make any plans to save Serifa, they had to work together. He couldn't tell her about her deaths of course, but she at least needed to know she was in danger._

 _He also realised that he had to make an important decision. It was apparent that, if they had to, the Royal Guards weren't going to go easy on him just because they were acquaintances. The pain on his arm was proof of that. That could only mean one thing: he had to fight back. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He would try to avoid it as much as possible._

 _He looked at Serifa. She was sleeping so peacefully. He felt really guilty for having to wake her and tell her such a scary truth, but it was the only way._

 _-Serifa... Wake up, darling. he shook her._

 _-Good morning Sansy... she yawned._

 _-Sweetheart... I need to tell you something._

 _-Can't it wait..? I wanna sleep more... she complained._

 _-I'm sorry... It can't._

 _Serifa reluctantly sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes._

 _-You have my attention... she mumbled, still sleepy._

 _-You...How do I say this... You are in danger._

 _-What do you mean...?_

 _-Right now, outside the house, there are two Royal Guards. They know you're here and are waiting for a chance to..._

 _-...To kill me... Serifa looked really sad. I guess...that's it. It was fun while it lasted..._

 _-What are you saying? We will find a way to save you!_

 _-Okay, maybe we'll escape from these two...then what?_

 _-Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard is a close friend of mine and Paps. I'm sure that, if we talk with her, we can persuade her._

 _-I'm not so sure about this..._

 _-Please, sweetheart... Don't give up before we even try..._

 _Sans's eyes teared up as he looked down. He had been through too many timelines already. He, himself had felt desperate a handful of times. And, as soon as Serifa learned the truth, she was ready to surrender. If this was going to work, he needed her support more than anything._

 _Serifa noticed how Sans's mood went downhill._

 _-A-Alright... Let's...try our best, okay?_

 _-Yes...let's do that. Sans smiled, but the doubts had already taken over him._

 _They decided to stay in the house, making absolutely no noises and not responding to the bell. Maybe this way the Guards would think they weren't there and would eventually leave._

 _They were in Sans's bed together, hugging each other and holding hands, when they heard the bell for the first time. They held onto each other tighter, as the bell kept ringing._

 _-Sans! Are you in there?_

 _They both stayed still, fearing that making even a single movement would give them away._

 _-Sans! Open, in the name of the King!_

 _They held tighter onto each other. The Guard stopped ringing or talking._

 _-Is he gone...? Serifa whispered._

 _-I hope so, but let's not rush to find out just yet, okay?_

 _-Alright._

 _Serifa suddenly kissed Sans's lips, making him realise how long it had been since he last kissed her. All this timeleaping had taken over his mind so much, that he had forgotten how such a simple, everyday thing like a kiss could be liberating. He kissed her back passionately. His heart felt warm again. All his negative emotions had gone away. He knew they were going to make it this time. Because they were together._

 _Their kiss was interrupted by the bell, followed by the Royal Guard's voice._

 _-If you don't willingly open the door in the next five minutes, we have orders to force our way in!_

 _-Just great... Sans whispered. Damn, I wish I wouldn't have to fight them... I'm weaker than both of them...and they are two._

 _-I can always surrender..._

 _-No! Never! We'll just have to change our plan. I can't give up just because I'm weak! Brains over power!_

 _-Okay, but what are we gonna do?_

 _-I think I have an idea. Let's go to Paps's room. He has a huge wardrobe there. We can hide in it. Of course, they won't leave the house without searching everywhere... But maybe we can suddenly jump out, catch them by surprise and run outside._

 _-Where would we go then...?_

 _-Grillby's, probably. Everyone loves you there. I believe they will hide us._

 _-Sounds like a plan then._

 _As soon as the Royal Guards started banging on the door, Sans and Serifa ran to the wardrobe in Papyrus's room. The sounds of the door banging covered their steps. The hid there together, held hands and waited. The unseen hooded figure watching them was rooting for their success._

 _Soon, they heard the door break down. Luckily, the armor the Guards were wearing was making their steps loud enough for them to hear. The steps went to Sans's room first. After a while, the steps grew closer. Papyrus's room's door opened. There was no doubt. It was time to make their move. Sans looked into Serifa's eyes and held her hand tightly. She nodded._

 _They jumped out of the wardrobe. Sans immediately summoned his magical bones, attacking the Guard. The bones made more damage than he expected, making the Guard fall down. They ran out of the room, went down the stairs and headed for the door. Unfortunately, a surprise awaited them. The second Royal Guard was at the door for them. Only the first of them had gotten into the house in the first place._

 _-Quick, through my window! Sans shouted._

 _They started running back to the stairs, when they realised that the first Guard had gotten up and was walking towards them. He was wounded from Sans's attack, but still looked pretty strong. They were surrounded._

 _Sans pushed Serifa to the living room's corner and stood in front of her, covering her. Summoning more bones, he attacked the Guards. He was able to slow them down a bit, but they kept getting closer and closer._

 _-What are you doing, Sans? one of the Royal Guards shouted._

 _-Leave him, he is too hypnotised to understand. Just focus on her!_

 _As they were trying to get closer, they unleashed their magical attacks. Sans was able to counter most of them with his bone attacks, but that gave the Guards time to get closer. One of their magical attacks hit his right arm, rendering it inoperative. Sans fell back, screaming in pain and holding his shoulder. He could barely hold them back with both his arms summoning attacks, and now he could use only one of them. The Guards drew closer. Without thinking much, he leaned forward and raised his left arm in the air._

 _-NO! he cried in despair._

 _That was when something unexpected happened. Both the Royal Guards were violently pushed to the wall opposite him. Sans's eyes widened as he looked at his left hand. Had he done that? He hadn't even touched them, but no one else was in the room. Unless..._

 _-Serifa...did you do that?_

 _-N-No of course! I can't do such a thing..._

 _-Then..._

 _The Royal Guards stood up again and ran towards them. The impact from the hit on the wall and the wounds from Sans's bone attacks had slowed them down quite a lot. They launched their magical attacks. Sans moved his left arm forward again, focusing on the Guards. Both them and their attacks got pushed to the wall again. Sans looked at his hand again and clenched his fist._

 _-Alright...Let's get out. he smiled with confidence._

 _Serifa grabbed him from his jacket and they walked towards the door, paying attention to the Guards' movements. They hadn't given up. They ran towards them again, this time from different sides. Because of that, Sans had to oust them with two different moves. The Guards kept attacking and Sans kept fending them off, slowly walking to the front door._

 _Suddenly, Sans's vision started fading. He hadn't realised how much of his energy his new-found power had been draining. Trying to push the Guards away again, he collapsed on the floor._

 _What happened next was blurry to him. He saw what he believed to be Serifa's form crying over him, begging him to come back to his senses. She must have been shaking him, but he couldn't feel anything._

 _-Run... he tried to yell, but was too weak to do so._

 _His voice wouldn't come out. Soon, two more shadows appeared, dragging Serifa away. He heard her scream. Everything turned black._

 _When Sans came to, he felt really dizzy. He realised he was on his bed, with Papyrus sitting next to him._

 _-Sans! You scared me so much! What happened to you, brother?_

 _-Let him rest. he heard a female voice from a distance._

 _The voice was familiar. In his dizziness, Sans hoped it was Serifa. He tried to speak, but ended up passing out again._

 _He woke up hours later. He felt a lot more stable and strong, but his right shoulder was in pain and the whole arm still wouldn't move._

 _-So...you're awake. the female voice came closer._

 _It was clear who it was now. Undyne sat on the bed next to Sans, glaring at him._

 _-Since when did YOU become strong enough to wound my Guards that much? her voice was deadly serious._

 _-I...don't know._

 _-For you to act this way... That human must have been strong. I know they can hypnotise you, but you went out and attacked your own people. Do you even remember what you did?_

 _-W-Where...Where is she...?_

 _-She's keeping company to the other four souls we gathered of course. What did you expect?_

 _-You...you murd-_

 _Papyrus suddenly barged in._

 _-Sans! I heard your voice! Undyne, why didn't you tell me he woke up? Are you alright, brother?_

 _He looked really worried._

 _-I'm...alright Paps..._

 _-I'm so happy... Papyrus sighed in relief. I still can't understand how she managed to trick us both... Especially me, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

 _-She...didn't hypnotise anyone..._

 _-What do you mean, Sans? Undyne shouted angrily. She clearly made you attack my Guards! She made you believe she was your friend. Isn't that true?_

 _Sans realised it was pointless to try to explain anything. After him having attacked her Guards, Undyne would never believe him. And what was the point anyway? Serifa was dead again. He would need to go back eventually anyway._

 _-I'm...tired. he uttered, closing his eyes._

 _He had decided to rest a bit more to make sure he was strong enough to go back. He fell asleep._

 _When he woke up again, it was night. Papyrus had fallen asleep on a chair next to him, while Undyne was still watching him suspiciously. He didn't lose any time talking to her. His left eye flashed._


	14. I'd start a war for you

**I'd start a war for you**

 _Sans woke up next to Serifa once more. He was very confused. What had just happened? Did he really manipulate gravity for these Royal Guards? There was one way to find out._

 _He looked at the ice skates he had given Serifa the previous night. ''Previous night''... He wasn't even sure what counted as the previous night anymore. Nevertheless, it wasn't time for those kinds of questions._

 _He focused on the skates and raised his left arm. The skates immediately started floating and going up, slowly reaching the ceiling. Whatever movement his arm was doing, the skates were following it. He tried to do the same with his right arm, which was still a bit sore after the damage it had taken. Fortunately, his right arm had the same power as the left._

 _Soon, he felt that, even by moving such small objects, the energy he was wasting was too much. He only had to use this power if all else failed. He also had to come up with a new plan._

 _-Serifa...Sweetie, wake up..._

 _-Oh...hey there... she yawned._

 _-I'm sorry but...you have to get up._

 _-Why...? I'm so sleepy right now..._

 _-I know you are, darling. But you need to listen to me._

 _-What is it...?_

 _-There are Royal Guards outside. They have come...for you._

 _-Oh, my God... Serifa's eyes widened in fear. What are we gonna do now?_

 _-Listen, I have an idea. You'll hide in the kitchen. I'll go tell the Guards that I got you and you're upstairs. If I'm lucky enough, they'll both follow me upstairs and you'll have the chance to run outside the house and hide._

 _-And if you're not...?_

 _-Then...I'll have to fight._

 _-Aren't they monsters too though...? I mean...they are your kind. Would you really want to fight them?_

 _Sans looked down._

 _-I don't want to fight them. But if it came to that...I'd start a war for you._

 _Serifa noticed the sad tone in his voice and changed the subject._

 _-Well...What if you do succeed? Where should I go?_

 _-Run to Grillby's and hide. The people there love you, so if you tell them you're hiding, they'll be sure to cover for you._

 _-Even if they know that I'm human?_

 _-I know that you're human. Am I betraying you?_

 _-I guess not! Serifa smiled._

 _-Alright, get ready. Better do this sooner than later._

 _Serifa went into the kitchen and hid behind the half-opened door. Sans kissed her forehead before heading out._

 _-We can do it! he ensured her with a smile._

 _He went outside and greeted the Guards. They were surprised he knew they were there._

 _-How did you find us, Sans?_

 _-This is my house guys. I know when someone is watching! he winked._

 _-Do you know why we are here?_

 _-I can imagine. You're here for the human, aren't you?_

 _-Yes...Where is she?_

 _-I tied her up in my room. You guys can come take her._

 _-Alright Sans, take us there._

 _They went back in the house. Sans was trying not to show it, but he was too nervous. He knew Serifa was in the kitchen and tried to avoid looking at it, but he could barely hide his shaking bones. What if one of the Guards decided to look there?_

 _-Upstairs, guys! You both come along, I'm not sure if 2 of us are enough to apprehend her._

 _Luckily, both the Guards followed Sans into his room. Sans sighed in relief._

 _-Okay, guys, you BOTH have to be really careful IN MY ROOM! he signaled Serifa._

 _Serifa peeked out of the door without making a sound. The living room was empty. When she heard Sans's door opening, she ran outside. No one seemed to be following her._

 _She ran to Grillby's. As soon as she entered, everyone greeted her with a smile._

 _-Are we gonna dance tonight, Serifa?_

 _-When are you gonna teach me your dance moves?_

 _-Where is Sans? Is that lazybones still sleeping?_

 _-Guys, please! I'm...I'm preparing a surprise. I'm gonna hide in the bathroom. Please don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?_

 _As everyone ensured her to keep her secret, she hid in the bathroom._

 _Meanwhile, Sans was trying to buy some time._

 _-Sans, where did she go? You told us she was here! the Royal Guard was clearly frustrated._

 _-She...She probably escaped. She is a human after all, right?_

 _-You are an irresponsible individual Sans! You could have done a much better job at restricting her!_

 _-I'm...sorry..._

 _-Great, who knows where she is now._

 _-Maybe she is a the Waterfall... I mean, she wants to get to the barrier, so that's the way she should go, right? Sans tried to mislead them._

 _-That's true... I'll call Undyne and tell her to send more Guards there. We'll search Snowdin._

 _-What? T-There's no way she's...here..._

 _-We can't be sure Sans. Come on, let's go to Grillby's first. Someone might have seen her._

 _They headed for the pub. This wasn't going well, not at all. Sans was desperately trying to buy time for Serifa by talking, but that wasn't working either._

 _The Royal Guards reached the pub and walked in._

 _-ATTENTION EVERYONE! We are looking for a girl named Serifa. She was here last night. Has anyone seen her?_

 _Silence._

 _-We know almost all of you have seen her at least once. Please people, we need your cooperation. Despite what she may have told you, she is...a human._

 _The people were shocked. Quiet murmuring filled the pub._

 _-Okay people, please listen. We are halfway through gathering the 7 souls we need to break the barrier. To reach freedom. After her, we will only need 2 of them. So please... We mustn't let her escape!_

 _The murmuring got heavier. Everyone was looking at each other, not sure what to do._

 _-She isn't here. Grillby's voice was finally heard, silencing everyone. This is my pub. If she were here, I'd know. Or if she had come. I haven't seen her at all today._

 _Silence again._

 _-Well...I guess we will search the rest of Snowdin then._

 _As the Guards were ready to leave, Ugly Fish called them back._

 _-Is she...really a human? Is she dangerous?_

 _-Yes. A lot._

 _-W-W-Well... She's here, hiding in the bathroom!_

 _Everyone looked at Ugly Fish, frozen._

 _-Why you... Sans murmured._

 _The Royal Guards glared at Grillby._

 _-So, he, too, got hypnotised..._

 _-Doesn't matter now. Let's go get her!_

 _-No! Big Mouth declared, getting in their way. She isn't there. He's drunk._

 _-Oh, come on, you know he isn't! Punk Hamster shouted. Don't cover for a human!_

 _-Let us through, or we'll have to use force! The Guards declared._

 _-No._

 _This time, it was Grillby._

 _-You aren't going to kill her. This place, this town, is dying full of lazy people who do nothing all day. But when she came here...everything was filled with life. I won't allow you to take her._

 _-We have the King's orders!_

 _-I don't care. Kill the next human. She is staying. She's different._

 _-How dare you defy our King! Red Bird shouted furiously._

 _-I-I-I'm n-not letting y-you through! Drunk Bun staggered and stood beside Big Mouth._

 _It took a few seconds before chaos. The Royal Guards started walking forward, and Grillby started shooting fireballs at them. Sans joined him immediately, summoning magical bones and attacking. Meanwhile, Big Mouth and Drunk Bun were defending the bathroom's door against Ugly Fish, Red Bird and Punk Hamster._

 _All the ruckus invited more people in the pub. It didn't take long before they joined the fight. Magical attacks were flying in all directions, tables and chairs were being used as weapons and shields and Sans was getting forced to use his gravity control more and more. Hell had broken loose. Somewhere in the chaos, an unseen hooded figure was watching._

 _Big Mouth and Drunk Bun couldn't defend the door for much longer. After all, they were two against three. Ugly Fish and Red Bird finally managed to shove them and keep them away, while Punk Hamster opened the door. Sans, in his panic, summoned a magical bone and attacked Punk Hamster directly. What followed left everyone in shock._

 _Punk Hamster fell on the floor with a scream and, after a few seconds, he turned into dust. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sans in surprise. They couldn't believe he killed a monster, one of his own kind._

 _Sans couldn't believe it either. His attacks had never been strong enough to kill someone. He didn't even mean to kill Punk Hamster, he just wanted to stop him. How did this happen?_

 _-I...killed...someone... he thought to himself in shock, and fell on his knees, trembling and looking at the dust._

 _-Sans...How could you! Grillby grabbed him, shouting. I wanted to defend her too, but I wouldn't kill anyone!_

 _-You filthy worm! You imbecile!_

 _-Murderer! Murderer!_

 _Sans was still trembling in shock as everyone was coming towards him aggressively. He didn't know how to react to all this. He never wanted to kill anyone. He never asked for this to happen._

 _-Leave him alone! Serifa's voiced stopped them all. It's me you want, isn't it? I...deceived you all. So go ahead and get me. No more innocent victims!_

 _Sans gasped, as everyone left him and attacked Serifa. Her teary eyes looked at him, seconds before her death. Her lips moved for a bit, whispering._

 _-I'm sorry._

 _Sans was devastated. Things had gotten way worse this time. Not only had Serifa died, but he also ended up killing someone. In addition, everyone had walked out on Serifa. Her friendship, her love, her trust...all of these honest feelings were betrayed. This wasn't his plan at all. This was so, so wrong!_

 _Not much could be done to improve the situation anymore. Sans's left eye flashed, as he gave up on yet another timeline._


	15. Trust

**Trust**

 _Sans woke up, sweating bullets. He still couldn't come to terms with what he had done. He had actually taken someone's life. He didn't mean to do that. He honestly didn't mean to do that. His attacks weren't supposed to be enough to kill anyone._

 _Then it hit him. Every time he went back, he became stronger. What he knew was that, every time he reset, his attack, defence and maximum health would drop. However, he realised he had gained new powers thanks to this. He could control gravity. He had more and more stamina each time. And, judging by how Punk Hamster had died, his attacks were dealing less initial damage, but were also poisoning the enemy, eating away at them slowly._

 _It was obvious that he had to be more careful when using his powers from now on. He didn't want to kill anyone, not again. The only thing he wanted, was to protect her. Her..._

 _Sans looked at Serifa. She was sleeping next to him, as usual. She looked so happy...but he had to wake her. He had to tell her she was in danger. He had to make a new plan and have both of them go through it together. In the end, he had to be the one to destroy her blissful ignorance, to take her happiness away._

 _This needed to stop. The more times he repeated the day, the worse it was becoming. If, after all this trying, he ended up killing someone, who knew what would happen next._

 _-Serifa...sweetie...wake up._

 _How many times had he woken her up so far? How many times had he explained the situation to her? Even this had started getting tiring..._

 _-Good morning Sansy... Serifa smiled, keeping her eyes closed._

 _-I...really need you to get up._

 _-Why...? What is it...? Serifa opened her eyes, lazily looking at him._

 _-The Royal Guards learned where you are... They are outside our house right now. You need to escape..._

 _Serifa jumped out of bed in panic._

 _-H-How can you be so calm saying this...?_

 _Sans wasn't calm at all. He was just used to doing this over and over again._

 _-I...I have a plan. But I don't know if it'll work. I'll try my best. Get dressed, we're getting out of here._

 _-What's your plan?_

 _-I'll tell you when the right time comes._

 _Serifa and Sans got ready, and they walked to the outside door. Sans took her hand._

 _-Serifa, I'll open the door. When I do, get ready to run. And, if what I have in mind fails...well, get ready to run faster._

 _-Alright. I trust you._

 _As soon as Sans opened the door, his left eye turned blue. Everything except him and Serifa became still and colourless. They started running towards the Waterfall. The unseen hooded figure followed them._

 _-Sans? What happened? What did you do?_

 _-Just run, I'll tell you later! And whatever happens, DON'T let go of my hand!_

 _Sans was running as fast as he could, followed by Serifa. They had been running for about a minute and he was already panting, feeling his energy draining at a hilarious rate. He felt like he could drop down at any second._

 _He noticed the lake and waterfall next to them. He recalled there was a little cave behind the falling water. He quickly checked if anyone was around and turned his eyes back to normal, bringing back movement and colour to the world around him._

 _-Quickly! Behind...the waterfall! There's...a cave...! he panted._

 _The lake was shallow enough for them to run through. They reached the waterfall and passed through it, entering the cave. Once they got in, Sans fell on his knees. Just before he completely collapsed, he managed to support his body with his trembling arms._

 _-Sans? Sans are you okay? What happened to you? Serifa knelt beside him and held him, supporting his body._

 _-I'm...I'm...tired...I think I'll...sleep for a moment..._

 _His breaths were getting heavier and heavier._

 _-No! Sans...Sans stay with me...please... Serifa's eyes teared up._

 _-I'm not...I'm not leaving you, silly. Sans chuckled a bit, petting her cheek. Stay here quietly till I rest... And...if you hear anyone...coming closer...wake me up...promise...?_

 _-I...I promise._

 _-Good...good._

 _Sans immediately collapsed, falling in Serifa's lap. Serifa kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. He had already fallen in a deep sleep and wasn't moving at all. Serifa could tell he needed it. She looked at his face and smiled, feeling warmth in her heart. She didn't feel worried, even though everyone was after her. She had Sans and Sans had her. And they would make it together._

 _Sans woke up to Serifa's caressing a few hours later._

 _-Slept well, love? she smiled._

 _-Yes... he yawned. Damn, I needed that!_

 _Sans got up and stretched._

 _-Did anything happen while I was out?_

 _-Nothing, really. Heard a few people and footsteps, but they were too far away. I suppose...they were looking for me._

 _-Well...we've been missing for a while now. I suppose everyone's out looking for us..._

 _-What are we going to do?_

 _-The same thing we did before. Which reminds me...I owe you an explanation on that._

 _-I could use one I guess._

 _-Listen... Remember when everything went all black and white...? I had actually paused time. I do this often, actually, when I need to teleport._

 _-You can teleport? Pause time? What?_

 _-Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that! he chuckled. I pause time when I need to. Like, the other day when I got you these ice skates. I had to go to the capital to find them, and, of course, I didn't just do it in the two hours I was missing!_

 _-''The other day'''..? You mean last night..._

 _-Y-Yes...that's what I meant._

 _There was a weird pause for a moment._

 _-A-Anyway, as I was saying... I stopped time...But doing it takes up a lot of my energy...That's why I so badly needed to rest._

 _-But wait, you said that last night you went to the capital...that's way further than here, right?_

 _-Well, I didn't do it all at once. I took some breaks. I also wasn't running. But, most importantly...I wasn't carrying another person with me. Pausing time for everyone but me is already demanding, so, for two people, it's way too much. That's why I wasn't even sure I could do it._

 _-I see..._

 _-Come on, let's go now. Since everyone is looking for us, we'll probably find a lot more Royal Guards around. Be careful and warn me if you see anyone. I'll pause time only when I need to, to save energy._

 _-Where are we going?_

 _-We are meeting the Head of the Royal Guard at her house. Her name is Undyne. I'll try to persuade her to let you go. Maybe she can understand... She is tough, but she's a woman like you after all._

 _-I'm trusting you, Sans. Let's go._

 _-Remember, don't let go of my hand. If you do, you'll freeze in time, and the only way I'll be able to get you back is by unpausing it._

 _They got out of the cave, only to find Undyne patrolling the area._

 _-There you were! We have been looking for you two Sans! Especially...her._

 _Undyne didn't lose time. She threw a spear towards Serifa. Sans barely managed to destroy it with a bone._

 _-What are you doing Sans?_

 _-I...I need to talk to you first!_

 _-Okay...talk. Undyne replied, confused._

 _-W-Well the thing is...I don't want you to kill this girl._

 _-You want to have the honor? Well, I don't mind, go ahead! she shrugged._

 _-No... I mean... I don't want her to die._

 _Undyne glared at Sans in surprise._

 _-WHAT?_

 _-She...She is a really good person! She doesn't deserve this._

 _-Are you listening to yourself Sans? How many monsters did her kind kill? Did THEY deserve it?_

 _-No, but, two wrongs don't make one right._

 _-This is war, Sans. I thought you knew this. You helped me in the past, remember?_

 _-I know I did. And, I promise to help you next time as well. Just, please...spare this one._

 _-Why?_

 _-Because... I...I love her. Do it for me, please..._

 _-Sans...we have four souls. If we get her, we'll only need two more. I can't allow this. Humans don't fall here every day you know. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to make an exception just for you._

 _-Undyne, please...I'm begging you... Have some mercy on her..._

 _-Like her ancestors did to us Sans? They TRAPPED US here! They KILLED so many of us! They KILLED the King's son! The DESTROYED every last hope and dream we had!_

 _Undyne was getting really angry._

 _-But...SHE didn't do anything..._

 _-I should have realised it sooner. You're hypnotised by her, aren't you? Please, step aside. It'll be over in a moment._

 _-I am NOT hypnotised!_

 _-Of course, a hypnotised person would say that... Let me do what I have to, Sans._

 _-Why do you even think I'm hypnotised? Humans can't hypnotise people!_

 _-Yes they can! Alphys told me so! She read it in her history books!_

 _-...Seriously Undyne? Alphys is reading freaking manga! It's not real!_

 _-If you can't fight her hypnosis...I will._

 _Undyne started running towards them, throwing spears. Sans summoned his magical bones to destroy the spears, took Serifa's hand and started running. He hadn't run too far, when Spears emerged from the ground, trapping the three of them in a circle, making them unable to escape._

 _-Undyne...Please stop this, I don't want to fight you..._

 _-Then step aside and let me do my job! Which is your job too by the way!_

 _-Undyne please, I don't want to hurt you!_

 _-Me neither Sans...STEP ASIDE! Undyne shouted in anger, running towards them again._

 _Sans had no choice. He summoned a magical bone, and attacked her directly. However, the bone just bounced off her armor and did nothing._

 _-Heh...this won't work, Sans. Alphys made this armor for me especially, to train with Papyrus without getting hurt... Your magical bones will do nothing. You say you don't want to hurt me... But you can't, really._

 _She resumed running towards them. Sans changed her gravity, pushing her on her wall of magical spears._

 _-How...How did you do that?_

 _-Don't...make me do it again..._

 _-Heh. Seems I underestimated you a bit. However, my spears won't hurt me that much, either._

 _Undyne ran forward, only to be stopped again._

 _-So, what now Sans? Are we gonna do this all day? Heh...fine by me._

 _She kept rushing forward and getting pushed back. Sans knew he couldn't keep this up for long. His energy was getting depleted fast. Suddenly, two spears flew towards Serifa. Sans summoned bones to protect her, but the spears changed direction, hitting both his arms and pinning them on the ground. Sans screamed in pain. Serifa ran towards him._

 _-Stop hurting him, please...! She screamed in tears, but Undyne ignored her._

 _-Let's see how you'll push me back now..._

 _Undyne walked towards Serifa. Sans didn't know what to do. He couldn't move his arms to throw her back and his bone attacks wouldn't work either. As for pausing time, it wouldn't help them, since they had no way to escape. He had only one option left. Hoping for the best, he summoned a Gaster Blaster between Serifa and Undyne. Undyne was slightly surprised._

 _-Oh, come on... Are you that desperate? We both know you were never strong enough to actually shoot that thing... You can barely even summon it._

 _-Maybe I can now... This is your final warning, Undyne._

 _-You are in NO position to make threats Sans. Undyne smirked, and kept walking towards Serifa._

 _-Serifa...please step aside._

 _Serifa silently obeyed. Sans focused all his energy and strength on the Gaster Blaster. This needed to work. This was the only way. Suddenly, the Gaster Blaster shot Undyne, pushing her back and melting her armor. Sans could hear her screams for a second._

 _-Undyne! Please, please tell me you're okay..._

 _Undyne slowly stood up. She looked really hurt._

 _-I'm fine... But you... YOU ARE DEAD!_

 _Undyne ran towards Sans, ramming his body with spears. Sans was crying out from the pain. Undyne was purposely missing his vitals. Whether it was to make him suffer more, or to avoid really killing him...he wasn't sure. Undyne knelt next to him and started punching his face in rage. His skull began cracking._

 _-TRAITOR! ENEMY! ROTTEN BETRAYER!_

 _-STOP THIS! Serifa cried from afar. Don't do this anymore! Don't hurt him anymore! It's me you want, isn't it? Just...Just get me and leave him alone...Please..._

 _-No, Serifa...what are you doing...? This...This isn't what we are trying for..._

 _Sans could barely talk. Undyne stood up, facing Serifa._

 _-I don't know if this ''sacrifice myself'' talk is part of your hypnosis... But it won't work on me anyway! Undyne grinned. Goodbye._

 _Undyne lifted all the magical spears away from Sans's body and pierced them into Serifa. She dropped dead instantly, with her blood spilling everywhere._

 _Sans was crying. Serifa had trusted him to save her...and he had failed once more. He couldn't bare seeing this. It was too cruel and was breaking his heart. His left eye flashed again._


	16. Doubt

**Doubt**

 _Sans woke up shivering in pain. His whole body was hurting from Undyne's stabs. He wasn't sure if the pain actually existed or if his brain was playing tricks on him due to the shock, but it hurt a lot either way._

 _Once again, he didn't know what to do. It was clear that Undyne would never agree to let Serifa go. Who was he supposed to turn to for help?_

 _-Asgore, maybe... he thought to himself._

 _Asgore was a kind hearted person who never liked hurting others. Sure, he was the one who declared war against the humans, but that was only because he had to. In reality, he was a really merciful king. So, maybe he would let Serifa go._

 _The problem was, Asgore's castle was too far away and, up to now, they had barely been able to make it to Waterfall. Considering how many resets that alone had taken, Serifa's death in this timeline was inevitable, and the same probably applied to the next ones as well. It would take a lot of repeats until they could find out the right way to do everything in order to reach their goal._

 _Sans angrily slapped himself for even considering that. He hated this way of thinking. This whole idea meant that he had to just accept the fact that Serifa would die countless times until they reach their goal. It meant that he needed to treat the upcoming timelines as training and nothing more. He didn't want to think that way. However, he soon realised that what he was doing was exactly that: training and testing until he finds a solution._

 _-So...for me to learn how to save you...you have to keep dying... he monologued sadly as he looked at her. How cruel._

 _He looked out the window. It was a sunny day, as in every repetition. He took a deep breath._

 _-Well, if that's the case...let's just get this over with... he sighed and shook Serifa._

 _Serifa woke up and looked at him with a sleepy face._

 _-Good morning, sweetheart._

 _His voice was sad and a bit unfeeling. He was too disappointed and it was showing a lot._

 _-Good morning Sansy...! You look...weird. Did you have a nightmare...?_

 _-No, nothing like that darling. It's just that...you have to get up._

 _-Why...? she complained. I wanna loll a bit more..._

 _-Don't wanna scare you, but the Royal Guards know you're here. You have to get ready so we can escape._

 _-Escape to where? Doesn't everyone here want to kill the human?_

 _She sounded worried, yet Sans didn't have the psychological strength to support her. He only managed to fake a smile._

 _-Don't worry. I have some tricks up my sleeve. Just get ready._

 _-If you say so..._

 _Sans really wished he could be more positive for her, but he wasn't sure about himself, even if he claimed to be. Serifa got ready and they headed for the outside door._

 _-So, listen carefully. I am going to freeze time for everyone except us. Don't ask how, it's complicated. I freeze time and we run to a certain place to hide so I can regain my strength. Then we do the same until we reach the King's castle. There, I'll persuade him to spare you. Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand. Understand everything, darling?_

 _-I...I think so. But-_

 _-Good. Let's do it._

 _And so they did. Like before, the ran up to the waterfall and hid in the cave behind it. Sans lied down to rest but didn't fall asleep for that long this time -he had, once more grown stronger. After he woke, he peeked outside and saw that Undyne hadn't reached this area yet._

 _-Okay darling, the coast is clear. Let's do it again._

 _Sans took Serifa's hand and froze time once more. They ran through the Waterfall area. As they ran, Sans spotted Undyne near the Wishing Room. He tried to remember that. Maybe it would be a useful piece of information in a future timeline. ''A future timeline''...he realised he had given up on this one already._

 _Sans felt his powers getting weaker. They had to stop so that he could rest again. However, he hadn't been able to spot a single hiding place. They needed to continue in real time and hope for the best. He unpaused time and they just walked carefully._

 _-Sorry dear, I can't do this for much longer. I need to keep some strength in case we run into someone and have to fight._

 _-Fight...? I don't want you to get hurt for me..._

 _-Don't worry darling... he smiled a bit. I'm stronger than I seem. They should be the ones afraid of me!_

 _Sans's attempt to lighten up the situation was futile. Serifa got more skeptical._

 _-You...you're strong. I believe that. After all, you control time in some way. But...you won't kill anyone, right?_

 _It was then that Sans realised it would probably be impossible to do that. Up to that point, no matter how much damage Sans had inflicted upon them, no Royal Guard had given up fighting until they got her. The only option was either to kill them or keep running away and hiding._

 _-I'll be honest with you, Serifa. I'm gonna try my best not to hurt anyone. I'll talk to them, I'll try to change their mind, I'll run away and hide... But, sometimes, you reach a situation where the only solution is to fight. I really, really don't want it to come to this but...I can't make any promises._

 _Serifa stopped walking and looked down, saying nothing. Sans wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

 _-Hey darling... I'm sorry, but I didn't want to lie..._

 _-I'd prefer to stay here. If saving me means killing others...I don't want to be saved. Not at the cost of someone else's life._

 _Sans looked at her, forcing her eyes to look back at him._

 _-Listen. I'm...I'm really trying my best right now. You don't know how hard this has been. You really, REALLY don't know what I've been through to get us to this point. If you're gonna give up on your life so easily...it would be like betraying me._

 _-I'm...sorry. I understand... I just don't want someone's life to end because of me._

 _-I get it, but you need to survive. If you give up on your life right now...it would be like giving up on me. On everything I've done. And, trust me, I've done A LOT you don't know about. Was it all for nothing, Serifa? Is that what you're telling me right now?_

 _Sans's voice was cracking as he gave her a semi-angry and semi-sad look. The more they talked, the more futile everything felt. Serifa looked down._

 _-You're right, I guess... Sorry, that was selfish of me._

 _-I promise you, darling. I'll do my best to hurt the fewest people possible... But please, don't give up like that. It makes all I've done feel pointless..._

 _-What else have you done...?_

 _-It's...it's complicated. I'll tell you once you're safe. Right now, this would be too much for you to handle._

 _-You...you haven't hurt anyone, right?_

 _Sans looked away._

 _-...Would you prefer a lie or the truth?_

 _Serifa looked down._

 _-I...see._

 _-Let's just keep going...please._

 _They continued walking in silence. Their hands weren't joined anymore. They both felt terrible. All because Sans had been honest. Never again would he do that in the next timelines. A little white lie wouldn't sadden her like that. A little white lie wouldn't hurt them both. A little white lie would make it easier to save her._

 _Lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice they were being followed by three Royal Guards. They only realised it when they saw another two Royal Guards in front of them and tried to run back to escape. But they couldn't. Sans didn't have enough energy to freeze time for long enough for them to escape either. The unseen hooded figure felt guilty for not warning them, but she had gotten too depressed herself to notice the danger._

 _-At last, we find you two!_

 _-We were looking for you the whole day! Where have you been hiding?_

 _-Let us go. I'm taking her straight to Asgore!_

 _-No, Sans. Undyne said that you're probably hypnotised by her. That means you're lying._

 _-And what proves it is that you tried to run away!_

 _-Guys please... Sans sighed. I don't want to fight and hurt you... Just let us go..._

 _-Sorry, Sans. No can do. But, when this is over, you'll be thanking us._

 _The Royal Guards started drawing closer._

 _-Back off guys...seriously. Sans glared at them, too sick of hopelessly trying to negotiate._

 _The Royal Guards ignored Sans. He had no other choice but to fight. He changed their gravity, pushing them back. He felt really weak after. He had already been exhausted from pausing time twice and knew that he wouldn't be able to change their gravity again -not for all of them anyway. Grabbing Serifa's hand, he started running._

 _However, he soon noticed that he was too slow due to his fatigue. The Royal Guards were quickly catching up to them. He let go of Serifa._

 _-You...run away... I'll fight them to give you time... he panted._

 _-You look pale, Sans...I can't leave you alone like this! Especially if you're gonna fight!_

 _-You won't be able to help anyway darling...just...save yourself..._

 _-We...We're together in this... Would you leave me in such a case...?_

 _-Heh...I guess not... he chuckled. Alright, let's do this._

 _The Royal Guards were close again. All Sans had energy for was summoning magical bones. And that's what he did. He summoned as many bones as he could handle and attacked them, carefully trying to do as less damage as possible by missing their vitals. The problem was, he was unaware of how much karma his attacks were leaving behind. The Royal Guards weren't giving up either. They were falling down and getting back up again and again, throwing their magical attacks at the couple the whole time. Sans had to use his magical bones to both destroy their attacks and attack as well. He soon became way too tired to focus and ended up killing one of the Guards by miscalculating an attack._

 _-Damn it... Sans complained as he noticed Serifa looking away. I can't...do this properly...I'm sorry..._

 _As the Guard's dust spread, the other Guards became furious. Even with the damage they had taken, they attacked more fiercely. One of them almost grabbed Serifa, but was stopped by another one of Sans's bone attacks. He fell down, but before being able to get back up again, the karma got him. He turned into dust, spreading all over Serifa's feet._

 _-Stop this... she cried and covered her eyes with her hands. Please, just stop this...!_

 _-I'm sorry...everyone...I'm so sorry! Sans cried out. Just end this, please!_

 _-You kill two of our own and you want us to stop Sans? One of the remaining Guards shouted angrily. YOU MURDERER!_

 _Sans summoned more bone attacks but didn't fire them._

 _-Just...end this..._

 _He had gotten really tired by now. His vision was starting to blur. But he had to keep fighting. He had to save her._

 _The Royal Guards used their magical attacks on Serifa once more. Sans used his bone attacks to cancel them out, but, due to his limited vision, he missed one of them. And one of them was enough. Serifa got hit and died once more. Another failure. A sadly expected one._

 _Sans looked at Serifa's dead body as the Guards rushed to collect her soul. One of them tried attacking him to avenge his fallen comrades, but the other ones stopped him, saying that Sans didn't know what he was doing due to hypnosis._

 _Sans then looked at the dust that had spread all around. Once more, he ended up killing monsters, taking innocent lives. Not that it really mattered. After all, he was going to reset everything, so everyone was going to get restored._

 _-Well...this timeline sucked anyway... he muttered before his left eye flashed._


	17. Devoured

**Devoured**

 _Once more, Sans woke up next to Serifa. He had been trying and trying countless times, never getting close to Hotland. One way or another, Serifa always died and died and died. Magical attacks, physical attacks, attacks from behind, surrendering. Even drowning once._

 _Sans was too mentally tired. After all, it isn't easy to watch your loved one die continuously. Nor is it easy to end up killing people to save her, yet keep failing anyway. However, this time, he was a little more hopeful. Having exhausted the possibilities with his previous method, he had decided not to walk through Waterfall again._

 _-Good morning sweetheart...! he woke Serifa once more._

 _-Hey Sansy..._

 _-Get up darling, I have things to tell you._

 _He explained the situation once more. He had grown sick of describing the same things over and over, but the knew he had to. Sans had lost count of the times he had repeated the same words, but it was always Serifa's first time hearing them. Every time, Sans was more and more bored while talking, so every time, he had to act a little more in order not to make Serifa feel uneasy._

 _-So, what are we gonna do Sans?_

 _-We'll go meet the King at his castle. There, I'll ask him to spare you. However, I must warn you. We might need to fight our way through this. Killing people might be inevitable._

 _-Killing..? I...I don't want people to die because of me..._

 _-Serifa. If my life depended on it, would you not sacrifice others to save me?_

 _-I...I'd want to save you at all costs...but...I can't fight..._

 _-I can. And, for you, I will. Please, let me do this for you. You'd do the same for me, I know it._

 _-Alright... But promise to try to avoid hurting others if you can..._

 _-That, I promise._

 _Sans had been through this conversation so many times that he knew exactly what to say, exactly how to persuade her. It all felt like a scene from a play, rehearsed over and over. Without realising it, he was growing more and more desensitised, more and more distant._

 _He opened the door, grabbed Serifa's hand and froze time. However, he didn't run to Waterfall. Instead, he went to the north side of Snowdin. He started time again and walked to the Riverperson._

 _-Hey there old pal!_

 _-Hello, Sans! Hello, young lady!_

 _Serifa was struggling to understand whether that person was a man or a woman. Their whole face was covered by their hoodie and their voice was tricky to understand._

 _-Can you please take us to Hotland as quickly as possible?_

 _-Sure thing Sans! Jump in!_

 _They got in the boat and started sailing. A hooded figure followed them into the boat, unseen by everyone._

 _-Could you please keep this a secret...? Sans asked the Riverperson. I... don't really want people knowing where we are going._

 _-I won't tell, Sans. I think I understand the situation here._

 _-Thanks, pal..._

 _-However, you know we can be seen. Better put your hoodies up guys._

 _Sans and Serifa put on their hoodies as the Riverperson started singing. Sans sat next to Serifa, checking around nervously._

 _-That...person has a really great voice! Do you know their gender...? It's so weird not to know! Serifa whispered._

 _-Yes, it is._

 _-I mean, I don't even know how to refer to them. Is it a he or a she?_

 _-I don't know._

 _Sans was too busy and tense looking around, that he hadn't even turned to look at Serifa._

 _-Hey... Am I bothering you...?_

 _-No._

 _-It feels so..._

 _Sans looked into her eyes._

 _-We have to be careful right now. It isn't time for chitchat, sorry._

 _-Okay... Serifa looked down._

 _They both went silent for the rest of the ride. The only thing they could hear was the Riverperson's song. After a while, they reached Hotland._

 _-That's as far as I can take you guys. Be careful. the Riverperson waved before he sailed away._

 _-Thank you, pal. I owe you one. Sans smiled._

 _They started walking north, passing by Alphys's Lab and leaving it behind._

 _-Sans..? It's so hot in here... Should we take off our jackets..? Serifa asked._

 _-Well, it's too hot indeed. But, without our hoodies, we may get recognised. Could you please bare with the heat..?_

 _-If that's what you think, sure..._

 _Soon, the reached the left elevator. Sans tried to push the button and call it, but it wasn't responding. The door wasn't opening either._

 _-Just great... What's Alphys thinking, disabling this?_

 _-Who's Alphys?_

 _-She's the Royal Scientist, the one who can control almost everything in here... and in other places too._

 _-Well...maybe she knows where we are, and that's why she's blocking everything..._

 _-I certainly hope not. I mean, how could she know?_

 _Serifa shrugged._

 _Sans was trying to pull the door open, but to no avail._

 _-Isn't there any other way around it, Sans?_

 _-We'd have to go through Alphys's Lab... And even if we managed to go through there unnoticed, we'd have to use another elevator, which I'd guess is also broken if she does know we're here._

 _-I see..._

 _-Well... There's only one way to get this to open. Stand back._

 _Sans summoned three gaster blasters. After all the repetitions, it was no big deal to him. His stamina was greater and he could handle them easily. He shot the door, creating a hole big enough for them to get into the elevator's cabin. They got in, but the buttons inside weren't working._

 _-Ooooof course. Awesome. Sans was getting annoyed._

 _-Is there something I can do to help...?_

 _-No... Sans sighed. I guess I could try one thing..._

 _Sans focused on the elevator's cabin and lifted his arm. The elevator slowly started going up._

 _-Wow...you're doing it... You're so cool, Sans! Serifa said in a really enthusiastic tone._

 _Sans was really struggling. It was the first time he tried to change gravity for such a large and heavy object and for such a long time. He had to focus and counter not only the real gravity, but also the elevator's mechanisms which were set to keep the cabin on the first floor._

 _When they reached the top floor, they quickly got out. Sans fell on his knees and let go of the cabin's gravity. The cabin immediately fell back to the first floor, making a terrible loud sound._

 _-Heh...way to stay hidden, huh? Sans panted._

 _-Are you okay...? Serifa knelt next to him._

 _-Yes... Don't worry, I can still handle myself... It's just that...this thing was way harder than I anticipated._

 _Serifa helped Sans up._

 _-Are you sure you're ok? We can take a break if you like..._

 _-No need. We'll probably get caught if we do anyway._

 _Sans got up with Serifa's help and they started walking again. He was tired and walking slower than usual, but he needed to keep going, no matter what. They soon encountered a room with a steam vent puzzle._

 _-Serifa, let me introduce you to steam vents. See these arrows on the floor? You step on them and fly to the direction they are pointing. That way, you get over these gaps of lava you see around us._

 _-Isn't this dangerous?_

 _-Not really. Dr. Alphys has designed it so. Good thing I know all these puzzles by heart and we won't lose any time._

 _Sans grabbed Serifa's hand and walked into the first steam vent. The steam pushed them up to the next platform. When they landed, Sans noticed that the vent pattern was different from the one he remembered._

 _-Oh, you have got to be kidding me Alphys... Sans sighed._

 _-What is it Sans?_

 _-She freaking changed the puzzle. Yes, she definitely knows we're here._

 _-So, now what?_

 _-We play it by ear until we find the solution._

 _-I guess we have no choice..._

 _They starting experimenting. After a while and through serious trial and error, they managed to get on the other side of the room, only to find a locked door._

 _-I'm really getting pissed off Alphys... Sans mumbled, summoning eight blasters and ripping the door to pieces._

 _Before they walked in, they heard three Royal Guards chasing behind them. They ran until they reached Muffet's den, where Sans stopped._

 _-Oh great. Another delay._

 _-Why don't we run away Sans? There's a little door there!_

 _-Trust me, sweetheart. You DON'T wanna go in there worrying that someone is chasing you. We'll have to fight here._

 _Serifa looked down. Sans noticed._

 _-I'll try not to kill them... I promise! he ensured her, not being sure himself._

 _In a few seconds, the Royal Guards had solved the vent puzzle. Sans was sure that Alphys was guiding them. The Royal Guards reached them._

 _-Playtime is over Sans._

 _-I'm taking her to the King guys. There's no need to fight._

 _-If you are, why did you run away?_

 _The Royal Guard and Sans looked at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly, they both summoned their attacks and shot them, making them cancel each other out._

 _-Good attempt Sans._

 _The three Royal Guards started attacking Serifa. Sans created a wall of bones, hiding Serifa behind it._

 _-If you want to get her, you'll first have to get through me!_

 _-Sounds easy! the Guard smirked._

 _They started fighting. Sans was one versus three and tired, but he could still manage to avoid their attacks. At first, he tried talking sense into them, but it wasn't working and he was getting more and more exhausted. He was angry enough from everything he had to go through due to Alphys as well. Without thinking too much, he summoned three gaster blasters and shot the three Guards, turning them into dust. He felt a bit guilty, but he had grown too used to this._

 _Since the threat was over, he removed the wall of bones. What he found behind it was the disgusting sight of a dead Serifa being devoured by spiders. No doubt, they were Muffet's underlings._

 _Sans got really mad. He had tried so hard, solving puzzles, beating Royal Guards, struggling... He had done all that only for a few spiders to kill her. It annoyed him too much._

 _In a fit of anger, he summoned another gaster blaster and shot all the spiders at once, turning them into dust and burning Serifa's body. It didn't matter much, after all. He was going to reset everything anyway._

 _His left eye flashed._


	18. Arachnophobia

** Arachnophobia**

 _Again, Sans woke up next to Serifa. He was feeling very disappointed. How many times had he failed already? Would this ever end? Would he ever be able to save her?_

 _Again, he woke her up. Again, he informed her of the situation. Again, he persuaded her to let him fight. Again, they walked to the door._

 _-Listen... If we are to succeed in this... I'll need your help._

 _-Anything you need, Sans!_

 _-We need to be a team. I'm powerful, but I'm just one person against the whole Royal Guard and who knows what else._

 _-What are you suggesting?_

 _-I'll need your help. You need...you need to fight too._

 _-I can't fight...you all have magic down here, I don't!_

 _-I don't mean for you to purposely fight. I just want you to be able to defend yourself, even if it is temporarily. You know, in case something happens before I notice._

 _-And how will I do that? Judging from my last experience with Royal Guards...I'm no match for them._

 _-Come with me._

 _Sans led Serifa to the kitchen. He opened a drawer and took a butcher knife out._

 _-You can use this if someone comes too close..._

 _-No. This is dangerous, I don't wanna hurt anyone._

 _-There we go again... Sans sighed._

 _-What do you mean? We can't just go around killing people!_

 _-You know what, forget it. I'm too tired for this. Let's just head out._

 _Sans turned his back angrily and started walking towards the door. Suddenly, he felt Serifa's hand grabbing his. He stopped walking without looking back._

 _-Are you...mad at me? Serifa sounded worried._

 _-Well, of course I am! Sans yelled and turned around, looking at her. I'm trying so, so hard to save you! You have no idea what I'm going through right now! And you just HAVE TO make this difficult! You don't want us to hurt anyone but your own life is in danger! Do you understand this? Do you realise that, at any moment, someone might attack us? We can't afford to play nice!_

 _-But there must be a wa-_

 _-THERE IS NO WAY! WE CAN'T!_

 _Both Serifa and Sans were ready to break down. Serifa's eyes had already started tearing up. Sans noticed it, and looked away, taking a deep breath._

 _-Will...a bat do? You can just use it to push people and attacks away if they come too close. It...won't hurt them much._

 _-Alright... I guess I can do that._

 _-Wait here. Paps has one in his room. It's a baseball bat he found at the trash. I believe it's from the surface._

 _Sans went up to Papyrus's room and returned with a white, beat-up baseball bat. He gave it to Serifa._

 _-Is this okay?_

 _-Yes._

 _-Time to go then._

 _They teleported to the Riverperson and got in the boat, just like before. No one was talking. Serifa was sitting in the corner, looking down at the river. Sans didn't know what to say. He was psychologically drained. If he hadn't repeated time so much, he wouldn't have been mad at Serifa at all. But he was too tired to hold back. Every time, she would bug him about the same things, she would tell him the same stuff. He realised that even talking to her had gotten exhausting and repetitive._

 _It was clear that all this repeating was slowly destroying their relationship. Whenever he thought of her, he thought of trouble and of failure. Maybe, after all, he should have stopped trying long ago. Maybe he should have given up on her. Maybe..._

 _-Get a grip, Sans! he thought to himself. What are these doubts? Just go talk to her, you idiot! It's not her fault she doesn't remember!_

 _He slowly moved towards her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked at him without saying anything._

 _-Look... I'm sorry for before. I'm tired and...I took it out on you._

 _-I know...you only want to protect me._

 _-And I manage to hurt you instead._

 _There was a small pause._

 _-We both hurt each other, don't we? Serifa looked away._

 _-Yes, we do..._

 _Serifa looked at Sans. She had a broken smile on her face._

 _-Well... That means we care a lot, doesn't it?_

 _Suddenly, Serifa hugged him, burying her face in his chest. She was probably crying, but she didn't look too sad anymore. The moment she hugged him, Sans felt a strong light illuminating his thoughts. Right then, he felt like everything was going to be okay. Like they were going to get through this._

 _-Here we are! the Riverperson sang out. Tra la la!_

 _-Thank you! Sans smiled at him and helped Serifa our of the boat, shortly following her after._

 _Blasting the elevator open, they used it to go to the third floor, like before. As expected, it took Sans less energy to lift the cabin up this time. It also took him less time to figure out the vent puzzle. He then proceeded to blast the next door open. However, even though it took them less time, the Royal Guards managed to follow them._

 _They stayed and waited outside Muffet's den._

 _-Listen carefully, Serifa. I'll have to fight these guys here. As for you, I want you to watch our back. This is a spider den, and these aren't the spiders you're used to seeing on the surface. They are much bigger and, if they bite you, their poison sends you to a deep sleep. If you see them, please inform me immediately._

 _-Why don't we just move forward?_

 _-The spiders' leader will delay us. I know that for a fact. We can't have Royal Guards chasing us while that happens. They've seen us now...Alphys managed to delay us enough._

 _-Alphys...?_

 _-I'll tell you later. Just watch out for the spiders, the moment they notice the fuss, they'll be out. Can you do that for me?_

 _-Yes! she nodded in agreement._

 _It wasn't long before the Royal Guards appeared. With Serifa watching their back, Sans felt more relaxed. There was no use trying to compromise with them -Sans knew it already. But, for the sake of Serifa, he had to retry. She had to see for herself that there was no other way than fighting._

 _Again, negotiations failed. Again, another battle began. Again, Sans tried to immobilise them without killing them._

 _-Sans, the spiders are coming! Serifa yelled._

 _Sans looked behind him. The spiders coming out were countless. There was no way to mind them and the guards at the same time. Using three gaster blasters, he killed the guards...again._

 _He instantly turned back and used his gravity change to push the spiders back to the wall. However, using this power on so many monsters at once was too much. Holding his head in his hand, he fell back, only for Serifa to grab him._

 _-Sans! Sans what's wrong? she panicked. Sans!_

 _-Give me...a moment... Sans mumbled weakly._

 _The spiders had started moving again. Scared and injured from the impact, a lot of them crawled back into the den. The rest of them continued attacking._

 _-I won't...let them get you... I'll...I'll protect you as you protected me!_

 _Serifa laid Sans down and stood up, bat in her hand. She had to defend Sans. As each spider approached, she screamed and hit it with all her might to shove it away. Most of the spiders got too scared after being hit for a second time and went back. Each time, fewer and fewer were attacking. The hooded figure was watching carefully, unbeknownst to everyone._

 _Serifa was struggling with both the fight and herself. She hated hurting the spiders. With every attack, she hated herself even more. She just couldn't stand it, but she knew what she had to do. It was her turn to save both of them. With every attack, she was unconsciously using more strength. She wasn't realising it, but the anger she had towards herself and the whole situation, she vented towards the spiders._

 _Sans was slowly recovering. In his dizziness, he could only hear Serifa screaming. He only imagined the worst. When he managed to open his eyes, he saw her fighting. At first he was relieved, but it was obvious she was suffering inside. He needed to get up immediately and end it. But he still couldn't. Suddenly, the screams stopped. The spiders weren't attacking anymore. The bat fell from Serifa's hand and she dropped down, crying out loudly._

 _Gathering all his strength, Sans walked to her and wrapped his arm around her back._

 _-Darling...I'm sorry you had to go through this..._

 _-I...I killed it! That poor little spider... It can't go back home anymore!_

 _Serifa pointed towards a spider on the ground. She had hit it too hard and it couldn't get back like the others. It was struggling to survive, desperately moving its feet and trying to escape._

 _-But...it's alive...you didn't kill it..._

 _-It's gonna die! Can't you see it? It's dying right now and it's my fault!_

 _Serifa had lost it. She was screaming and crying, repeating ''I killed it'' over and over. It pained Sans too much to see her that way. He summoned a bone that came from the ground and pierced through the small spider, killing it instantly._

 _-You didn't kill it. I did._

 _-What...? Why did you do that?_

 _-It was suffering and I ended it. I am the one who killed it, not you._

 _-But it was because of me..._

 _-I would have killed it anyway. I would have killed all of them once I was able to. You didn't kill ANYTHING. By scaring them away, you actually saved them._

 _-But..._

 _-YOU. DIDN'T. KILL. ANYTHING._

 _Serifa took a deep breath and wiped her tears._

 _-I...I understand what you're going through now Sans. To protect me, you become...you...you have to... I...didn't realise how hard it must be on you..._

 _Sans gently took her hand and kissed it._

 _-Let me worry about that, okay? he smiled sweetly. Come on now, let's move. The spider leader won't be happy about this. We need to be careful._

 _They walked into Muffet's den. There was only darkness inside. They could hear footsteps all around them. Sans hugged Serifa to protect her from all sides, since he didn't know where an attack might come from._

 _They suddenly screamed, as they felt a giant spider leg piercing through their bodies. Sans was strong enough to survive it. Serifa wasn't._

 _-Hey, Serifa! Wake up, please! Sans shook her, tears falling from his eyes. You have to wake up...Don't leave me again...please..._

 _The lights turned on and Muffet was standing in front of them, chuckling._

 _-You...you did this, Muffet...WHY? Sans yelled angrily._

 _-You both injured my children! You even killed one of them! You deserve it!_

 _-They attacked us first!_

 _-But didn't kill you!_

 _-Only because we defended ourselves!_

 _Sans let go of Serifa and stood up._

 _-Well, either way, you won't get your so-called revenge, Muffet. You can't beat me! he said as he glared at her._

 _-I know... Muffet smirked, looking at Serifa. But my revenge is already taken._

 _Muffet's evil smile made Sans mad enough to summon his blasters and burn the whole place down, along with every life form in it. He didn't see many spiders, however; Muffet had probably warned them to evacuate. He turned and looked at Serifa's dead body, as his left eye started flashing._

 _-I'm sorry, sweetheart... I promise you, I won't let you go through this pain ever again._


	19. Thank You

**Thank You**

 _Sans woke up, knowing exactly what he was to do. He had to wake Serifa up, inform her about everything, teleport to the Riverperson and go to Hotland. It was from there on that he needed to think of something new._

 _And so he did. In a few moments, Serifa and him were ready to open the door and teleport. Sans stopped for a second. Should he arm her again? It had been great help last time, but it made her suffer a lot. And, in the end, she died anyway. But what was he to do if the spiders attacked again while he was knocked out? Or if another, a new danger emerged? He had originally decided never to arm her again, but maybe it was worth it after all._

 _-What are you thinking, darling? Serifa gently patted his back._

 _-Oh...I was just wondering... Maybe...maybe I'm not strong enough for this._

 _-You told me you're pretty strong, right?_

 _-I am...but I don't know if it's enough. Maybe we aren't prepared for this._

 _-Are you...afraid...?_

 _Sans looked away._

 _-Yes...I am._

 _-Well...I'm afraid too. And I know I'm weak. But, when I think of you protecting me... I feel like everything is going to be fine! she smiled._

 _-Heh... You're so much stronger than you think, sweetheart! Sans smiled back at her. Trust me. I know..._

 _-Then the same goes for you!_

 _Serifa leaned forward, kissing Sans. For her, it had been just a few hours after their last kiss. But for him...it had been days. So many endless and sad days since he last felt her lips kissing him, giving him hope. He kissed her back, having no doubts anymore. He was powerful enough to do this without needing her help to fight. It was his responsibility to save her anyway._

 _Holding hands, they opened the door and teleported to the Riverperson. Sans was calm enough to actually hug Serifa and enjoy the trip with her. After all, he had repeated it twice already and knew no one was going to attack them during the ride. Plus, being casual with her was giving him more and more hope. They chatted a bit like they used to do before everything got messed up. They cuddled and kissed and played fight, almost turning the boat upside-down. They laughed together. It was so, so refreshing!_

 _They soon reached Hotland. Sans followed the same route as he always did. This time, however, he was quicker. His strength had increased again, so he was able to get the elevator cabin up faster. He had also memorised the vent puzzle better, enabling him to get through it faster. As a result, the Royal Guards never caught up to them and the fight never happened. The spiders didn't hear any fuss, so they never came out. For the first time, they were free to cross through Muffet's den without worrying about being followed._

 _Sans took Serifa's hand and walked in. The lights were up, since no one was expecting them to come. As soon as they stepped in, Muffet approached them._

 _-Well, well, well, well! What do we have here? she smiled creepily._

 _-Just passing through, Muffet. Of course, I do have some money for you. But let us go fast, okay? We are in a hurry here._

 _-No, no, no, no, Sans, it doesn't work this way! I heard that this girl you're with...is a human._

 _-Alphys told you? Sans sighed._

 _-Indeed she did. And she told me many other things... Things like you being with her and protecting her for some reason... Things like...the King paying me A LOT if I catch her._

 _Sans was getting tired of her sly and smug attitude._

 _-I'll pay you more, okay? Just let Serifa go!_

 _-Can you pay more than the King himself, I wonder? Muffet laughed. But even if you could, why would I let her through anyway? Her soul will take us a step closer to the surface! Not to mention...she's a human. Oh, what a disgusting creature she is!_

 _-Why...? Why am I disgusting...? Serifa said in a sad tone._

 _-Why, you ask. Because you, humans, kill us with every chance you get! The spiders on the surface suffer because of you! Insecticides, crushing us with your filthy shoes, squishing us to death just for fun!_

 _-But you invade their houses! What are they supposed to do? Sans was getting impatient._

 _-We don't kill them! And, you know something? Humans are actually afraid of us! They only kill us because they can! Because the spiders on the surface aren't as big as the ones here. If these spiders were to go to the surface, they'd rule the whole world with humans trembling in their feet! No one would dare attack them! They are all cowards who step on the weaker!_

 _-Muffet, stop pushing me... Sans glared at her, ready to prepare an attack._

 _-But...I'm not afraid of you! Serifa interrupted._

 _-Oh, really...? You aren't afraid, girlie...?_

 _Muffet hopped closer._

 _-Well... You seem not to like me very much, so maybe I'm afraid of you, personally...but not of the rest of the spiders._

 _-Ha! And you expect me to believe that? Come on, we both know that you, yourself have probably squished over a dozen of my kind._

 _-I haven't. In fact, the spiders at my house...were my friends._

 _-Yeeeeah, right they were. Stop lying, little girl! Muffet was getting annoyed._

 _-I'm not lying! I remember them! I used to have names for them! It was Billy, and Annie, and Stella! And so many others! One day, my father found Stella walking in the living room... And he attacked her with a slipper. Thankfully, he didn't kill her, but her leg was damaged after that... I was so, so sorry for her. After that, I put a box over their nest while my father was home, so he wouldn't see them. And, when he was away, I would take it off and talk to them! I wish they could understand me and reply back... That's why...even though you're threatening me right now...I feel happy that I can actually talk with a spider._

 _Sans's jaw dropped by that reply._

 _-Wow...that's...surprising... Muffet mumbled. You don't look like you're lying, either... You're a rare human being. I've never seen a human that likes spiders, you know._

 _-I can't see why people fear them... To me, they look like small, innocent creatures trying to survive..._

 _-You know what, girlie? I've taken a liking to you. You can move forward, I won't attack you or sell you out. As for your human soul...I'll have to wait for the next human I guess. You're rare, I'm not wasting you!_

 _Muffet gave Serifa a sweet smile. Sans was shocked. He had never seen Muffet being something other than a greedy sly spider. But, right now, she looked like a sweet, innocent girl. Like Serifa._

 _-Thank you, Miss Muffet! Serifa smiled back. I'm really glad I got to meet you!_

 _-Come on now, girl, you and Sans should go. They are probably following you. Sans, you'd better take good care of her! And if you can, Serifa... I'd love you to visit me again!_

 _-I definitely will! I wanna get to know you better too! Serifa waved at her as they were leaving her den._

 _Before they left, Sans turned back and looked at Muffet._

 _-Muffet? he called out._

 _Muffet looked at him smiling at her._

 _-Thank you._

 _They continued walking, going through Mettaton's empty theatre. Surprisingly, no Guards were around. Sans was feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. So far, everything was going perfect. His relationship with Serifa was great and he hadn't killed anyone. Maybe this was the time they would win. He was finally hopeful._

 _-I know you want to become a dancer, Serifa...But maybe you should consider becoming an actress! Sans chuckled._

 _-What do you mean?_

 _-This story you just made up and managed to persuade Muffet...it was so believable._

 _-It wasn't a story._

 _-What?_

 _-It was real._

 _-You actually talked to spiders?_

 _-Considering it was the only living thing I could talk to...yes, I did. And it helped A LOT at keeping me sane...you know, with what was happening._

 _-Oh... Sans looked down. Sorry..._

 _-Well, it's okay, really! Serifa smiled._

 _-Heh...you're a real weirdo, do you know that? Sans laughed and messed her hair._

 _They had reached the MTT Resort. In it, there was the elevator that could take them to New Home. And, from there, they'd go to the castle. It felt so easy, after having such a carefree day._

 _They walked straight in, only to be welcomed by fifteen Royal Guards. Sans immediately tried to run back, but the door was being guarded by another two Guards. The hotel had been emptied from other people. They were surrounded. In the middle of everyone, Sans could see Alphys._

 _-Alphys...Is this your doing?_

 _-W-Well I have cameras installed all over Hotland... So I was watching! I knew where you were! And I knew that you'd end up here...there was nowhere else for you to go after all..._

 _Sans noticed Alphys holding a tablet. It was probably where she was watching them from._

 _-Alphys...you're so, so smart... Sans looked down, filled with anger._

 _-T-Thank you... Alphys blushed._

 _-I hate you for it._

 _Hell broke loose once more. Sans had to defend Serifa against seventeen different people. Seventeen different magic attacks coming towards her every second. Sans couldn't counter them all, no matter how hard he tried. It felt like having to counter every single raindrop during a storm. It just wasn't possible. Serifa was dead in a matter of seconds._

 _Sans had never been so infuriated before. This had been the perfect day. After all his attempts, he had managed to make so much progress, only for Alphys to deny him that. Now, he was back to square one. His eyes disappeared from his eye sockets._

 ** _-YOU ARE ALL DEAD._**

 _Sans summoned two gaster blasters for every Royal Guard and blasted them without a second thought. They all dropped dead. Alphys covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't recognise Sans at all. Was this the friendly, lazy skeleton she always knew?_

 _She had no time to find out. Whatever had become of her friend, it was dangerous. Dropping the tablet, she ran to the elevator._

 ** _-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?_**

 _Sans grabbed Alphys and forcefully pinned her to the wall, glaring at her with his empty eyes._

 ** _-YOU. IT'S YOU WHO TOOK HER AWAY._**

 _-S-Sans...? Y-You're creeping me out...your voice is different...you look...different... You...aren't the Sans I know..._

 _Alphys had never been so scared before._

 ** _-I TRIED SO MUCH. SO MANY TIMES. AND YOU JUST MADE MORE AND MORE OBSTACLES. YOU KILLED HER MORE THAN ONCE._**

 _-Sans...What are you talking about...? I don't und-_

 ** _-DIE._**

 _Sans summoned as many gaster blasters as he could, all of them surrounding Alphys. He raised his right arm, getting ready to shoot them. The hooded figure was watching in disappointment, unseen by everyone._

 _-SANS!_

 _The screaming voice he heard was Undyne's. She was standing at the hotel's entrance._

 _-SANS, STOP! What are you doing?_

 _Sans looked back at Undyne with the same empty look._

 ** _-YOU WANT TO DIE TOO?_**

 _Undyne freaked out. She fell on her knees, begging and crying in shock._

 _-Sans, please... Don't hurt Alphys... Killing her won't achieve anything... And if you so desperately want to kill someone...kill me instead... But it still won't bring the human back! Please, Sans, Please!_

 _Sans was shaken. His right arm was still up, ready to order the blasters to shoot Alphys and rip her to pieces. Trembling, he grabbed his right arm with his left hand, slowly bringing it down. The gaster blasters slowly disappeared. The eyes appeared again in his eye sockets._

 _Looking down, he slowly moved away from Alphys and walked towards Undyne. He wasn't sure if he was angry, sad or scared of himself. Everything was silent, as both the girls were looking at him in fear. He stopped right next to Undyne. Without even looking at her, he uttered two words._

 _-Thank you._

 _His left eye flashed._


	20. A King's Responsibility

**A King's Responsibility**

 _Sans woke up, trembling in fear. Not of Serifa dying this time, but of himself. He knew he had completely lost control back then. What if it happened again and no one brought him back to his senses?_

 _He looked at his hand. The hand that almost killed Alphys. The hand that almost killed his friend._

 _-Should I stop using my powers...? he wondered._

 _But how could he do that? His powers were the reason they could make so much progress. If it hadn't been for them, they would still be trying to escape from Snowdin._

 _-What should I do...? he asked himself._

 _He needed to control his anger and rage. He couldn't just let himself become a killing machine again. The truth was, however, that, control or not, he had murdered a lot of monsters already. He realised that the last timeline hadn't been much different from the previous ones. In fact, it had been a while since he last had a timeline with no victims._

 _Time was relentless. He had been lost in his thoughts for a while, but, soon, the Royal Guards were bound to make their appearance. He needed to act immediately._

 _He started what had become a cruel routine once more. Waking up Serifa, informing her, going to Hotland with the Riverperson. This time, he only pushed the elevator up to floor 2. There were new options there. Maybe he could find a new way to save Serifa._

 _But he didn't. Serifa died again, forcing him to go back and repeat this ruthless circle. Waking up, going to Hotland, Serifa dying in one way or another and then all over again. But even if Serifa did manage to survive, the only way forward would be the MTT Resort again. Sans knew he would have to go there eventually...and probably kill a lot of monsters and friends. After a few repetitions, Sans realised that, by experimenting on the second floor, he was just postponing the inevitable._

 _He woke up again. A new timeline had started. Doing the usual stuff, they went to Hotland and reached the third floor. After all, he knew how he could reach the MTT Resort from there without unnecessary murders. But what would happen after...he still had to figure out._

 _Serifa became friends with Muffet once again, and they moved forward. Finally, they arrived at the MTT Resort. The place where everything would turn vicious._

 _-Serifa...I'd prefer it if you waited for me outside for a bit. Inside this hotel...they have laid a trap for us._

 _-And it'll be safer here?_

 _-Well, no. I know Undyne will come soon. Alphys has probably called her. She's the Head of the Royal Guard and, if she sees you, she'll definitely attack._

 _-How do you know all this in the first place?_

 _-I just...know._

 _-Well, from what you told me, it's probably safer inside..._

 _-Things may happen inside...that I wouldn't want you to see. Listen, I'll create a shield for you with bones. They'll protect you for a while, so, if you see Undyne, or anyone else for that matter, you'll have time to run in. But, until then...please, stay here._

 _-Alright Sans...you know best._

 _Sans summoned bones that came through the ground and created a fence, protecting Serifa from anyone coming to the hotel._

 _-Don't touch these bones by the way. They'll hurt a lot whoever touches them._

 _-Understood..._

 _-Be careful, sweetheart. And keep your eyes opened._

 _Sans kissed her forehead and walked in. There, he encountered Alphys with the Guards once more._

 _-Why did you leave the human out, Sans? Alphys asked._

 _-Everyone, listen. I probably can't persuade you not to kill her, but, whether you like it or not, we're getting through. Now, I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm giving you a choice here. Let us through and I won't harm you._

 _-You think you'll scare us like that Sans? Come on, we all know you're weak! a Royal Guard scoffed at him._

 _-You've been watching us from Alphys's tablet all this time, haven't you? Did you not see me lift up the whole elevator cabin up to this floor with my powers? Do you still think I'm weak?_

 _The Royal Guard pulled back, thinking._

 _-Come on Sans, you won't hurt us. We're all...friends, remember? Alphys tried to calm things a bit._

 _-You...you've told Undyne that humans can hypnotise monsters. That's why everyone thinks I'm hypnotised when I defend her. You also laid traps all over Hotland for us... You keep creating obstacles for me, one way or another! What a great friend you are, Alphys._

 _Sans was getting mad._

 _-I-I-I...just..._

 _-I don't care what you have to say, honestly. This is your last chance, everyone. Surrender or I'll have to attack._

 _-Cut the crap, Sans! a Royal Guard shouted and ran towards him, attacking._

 _It only took one Gaster Blaster to turn him into dust. Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster above each of the others' heads._

 _-Anyone want to join him?_

 _A while had passed. Serifa hadn't heard anything and was worried being alone outside. She thought of going in, but decided not to. She trusted Sans._

 _That's when Sans walked out and pulled away the bones fencing her. His expression was sad and cold, but he still managed to smile at her._

 _-Everything alright here?_

 _-Yes...what happened?_

 _-Don't worry, Serifa. I settled everything. Come on, let's go inside._

 _They walked in the Hotel. There was dust everywhere. The hooded figure that no one could see was looking at the dust, tears falling from her eyes. In a corner, Serifa saw a yellow monster in a lab coat crying, with three Royal Guards consoling her. One of them glared at Serifa._

 _-Sans...? Who...are these people?_

 _-Don't bother, darling. Let's get out of here as soon as possible._

 _They got into the hotel's elevator and pressed the button. Thankfully, it was working._

 _-Where does this go, Sans?_

 _-New Home. It's our capital. But don't worry, no one knows us there._

 _-Won't they recognise I'm human?_

 _-Put on your hoodie and no one will care enough to notice...probably._

 _Sans was right. The capital was too busy and no one cared about two people walking together in their hoodies. The Royal Guards weren't that careful either -Sans had broken Alphys's tablet so that she wouldn't be able to warn anyone. After a lot of walking, they reached Asgore's castle and walked straight in._

 _-Isn't this place a castle? Why isn't it guarded?_

 _-Asgore is loved by everyone, so he doesn't need guards that much. He's a really great guy...that's why I hope he'll let you go._

 _-What if he doesn't?_

 _-...Let's just hope that he will._

 _They walked to the Throne Room, holding hands. Asgore was there, watering his flowers._

 _-Hey...Asgore... Sans greeted him reluctantly._

 _-Howdy, Sans!_

 _Asgore turned around smiling, but he then noticed Serifa and his expression got filled with sadness._

 _-So...you brought her to me?_

 _-Yes. You are our only hope, Asgore._

 _-What do you mean, ''hope''...?_

 _-I...don't want to kill this girl. She doesn't deserve it, Asgore. She's...a really great person._

 _Asgore looked down sadly._

 _-Sans...you know I can't do that..._

 _-But you can! You're the King! You decide!_

 _-Being a King...has many responsibilities, Sans. One of them is to keep people's hopes up. By now, everyone knows that we will soon get our fifth human soul. How am I going to tell them that we won't? That I've decided to set us back?_

 _-We will get the next humans..._

 _-And then someone else may ask for mercy. And if I show you mercy, then I'll have to show it to them too. I can't have this happen._

 _-We can find an excuse just for her!_

 _-And you think people will like that? Even if I were to do this, do you think the people would agree? Do you think that there would be no attempts on her life?_

 _-She is a really sweet and friendly person, Asgore. I'm sure they will all understand that, once they get to know her._

 _-Listen, Sans... I have no doubts that she's a nice person. I, myself, don't want to kill her. But, some things must be done..._

 _-Maybe...maybe if you show mercy to her...your wife will forgive you and come back._

 _Asgore's eyes teared up a bit._

 _-Even so...I can't put everyone's happiness aside for mine. I'm a King, Sans. A King has to care about his people._

 _-Asgore... I can't lose her... Sans had started crying. You, of all people should know how much it hurts to lose your loved ones..._

 _-So you do love her...I suspected it the moment you came in. Tell me, Sans... Even if I do spare her...what are you two gonna do together? You can't create a family with a human..._

 _-You adopted a human into your family Asgore, how can you say that?_

 _-I adopted her, not marry her!_

 _Asgore was getting sadder every time his family was mentioned._

 _-We can just live together. Who cares about marriage? Are you just trying to find excuses, Asgore?_

 _Asgore looked away._

 _-Well...maybe I'm trying to make it easier...for both of us._

 _Asgore pulled out his trident and attacked. Sans changed his gravity and pushed him back. What was he going to do? Asgore wasn't willing to protect Serifa after all. And if Asgore wouldn't do it, then no one would._

 _Asgore attacked with fire magic. Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters and destroyed the attacks. The battle continued. Dodging and attacking, dodging and attacking. This wasn't going anywhere. Sans had to make a big decision._

 _He summoned a new Gaster Blaster and attacked Asgore directly. As expected, Asgore took a lot of damage but could still stand. He was the strongest of the monsters, after all. At least he used to be._

 _-When did you...become...that strong...? Asgore panted._

 _-I don't want to hurt you anymore Asgore...let us leave peacefully..._

 _-You know I can't...do that... A true King...fights for his people..._

 _Sans looked down and used another Gaster Blaster to attack Asgore. Thankfully, Asgore managed to stay alive again, but this time, he was in a much worse shape. He fell down, unable to stand._

 _-I'm...sorry Asgore..._

 _Asgore didn't reply. Sans grabbed Serifa's hand without talking, and ran past him. In the next room, they found the Barrier._

 _-This is it Serifa...the Barrier that will take you out of here...back to your world._

 _-But, this IS my world now._

 _-I know sweetie. But you have to leave. Everyone will always be after your life here... Sans looked down. This is...goodbye._

 _-Come with me, a least..._

 _-I can't cross the Barrier, Serifa. A monster's soul alone isn't enough to do that. In fact...not even your soul is enough._

 _-Then how will I...?_

 _-Take my soul. It'll be enough._

 _-What...? You can't be serious...you want me to kill you?_

 _-I'll be happy to help. Besides, my soul would be with you. I'll be fine..._

 _-There's no way I'm doing this. NO WAY! Forget it._

 _-It's the only way..._

 _-I don't want this! I will NOT sacrifice you!_

 _-Please, Serifa... I want to do this for you..._

 _-I can't have you killed..._

 _Sans summoned three Gaster Blasters above his head. He was smiling._

 _-Goodbye, my love..._

 _Suddenly, a trident flew past him, piercing Serifa and killing her once more. Sans turned around. Asgore was there, using a wall as support and looking at them._

 _-Thank God...I made it...in time..._

 _-WHAT DID YOU DO ASGORE? I SPARE YOU AND THAT'S HOW YOU PAY ME BACK?_

 _Sans was yelling in anger._

 _-I know how it feels Sans... But you almost did something really stupid... You're in love, so I understand... Trust me, what I did was for the best._

 _-I did do something stupid...I let you live... But I can fix that!_

 _Sans, lost in his bitterness, shot the three Gaster Blasters at Asgore, finishing him off. He fell on his knees, hugging the dead Serifa and crying._

 _-They all hate us, my love... They all hate us... And I hate them too! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL!_

 _Sans's left eye flashed once more._


	21. The Monster is You

**The Monster is You**

 _Sans woke up filled in anger. He was feeling betrayed by everyone. So far, the only people willing to help him had been Riverperson, Grillby, and a few other monsters from the pub. But all the others had condemned them._

 _He wouldn't take this anymore. If it was war they wanted, then that's what they would get. He was done being peaceful._

 _-Serifa, wake up._

 _-Good morning... Slept well, love?_

 _-Get ready, we're leaving. Royal Guards are after you._

 _-W-What..? Since when...?_

 _-Just get ready. We don't have time._

 _Serifa could feel something was off. Sans was being way too cold. She knew he could be serious, but this was different. She got ready and went downstairs, where he was waiting._

 _-Are you...alright?_

 _-Yes._

 _-You look...different today._

 _-I'm fine. Are you ready?_

 _-Sans...I'm worried about you..._

 _-You know who you should be worried about? You should be worried about all these people wanting to murder you! But it's okay. As long as I'm here, I'll turn all your enemies into dust._

 _-What are you saying, Sans...? Are you going to..._

 _-YES, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! Are you gonna lecture me for that? For wanting to protect you?_

 _-Can't you do that without killing people...?_

 _-NO, SERIFA! I CAN'T!_

 _Sans was getting more and more pissed off._

 _-There must be another way!_

 _-Don't you get it Serifa? These people won't rest until they kill you! They're evil Serifa! Plain evil! To save you, I need to kill them all! Eradicate them one by one, until no one remains!_

 _-Then...don't do it._

 _-Don't do what? Don't save you? JUST LET YOU DIE?_

 _-YES! I don't want to sacrifice others like that! I don't wan-_

 _-YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING, DO YOU? Sans yelled angrily and slapped her._

 _They were both surprised. After realising what he did, Sans covered his mouth in shock. Serifa looked into his eyes. That look killed him. It wasn't an angry glare. It was a sad, loving expression. He expected her to run away or even fight back. Instead, she ran to him and hugged him, crying on his chest. He was so shocked he didn't know how to react._

 _-Sans...please come back... I know this behaviour... Trust me, I do... You're very stressed out, aren't you...? My father...he was the same. He was so worried about me, it ended up destroying him... Sans, my love...you must be in a really dark place right now... But you have to fight it... You have to come back... Don't walk down the same path as my father... Don't lose yourself like he did! I'm right here Sans... Come back to me... Please, come back...come back..._

 _Sans didn't know what to say. Serifa was right -he was losing himself more and more after each reset. He pushed her away from his arms and avoided looking at her._

 _-I...I'm sorry, Serifa... I...I really didn't want to hurt you..._

 _-Sans... she smiled and approached him again, but he stopped her._

 _-I don't deserve your love, Serifa. I hit you. You have that habit of loving people who hit you...don't do that, please._

 _-Sans...you're back._

 _-Yes...thanks for bringing me back to my senses. But what I said is serious. You shouldn't love people who hit you._

 _-It's not like that, Sans. I know it all from my father. You're probably going through so much...it stressed you out, didn't it?_

 _-Stop making excuses for people that abuse you, Serifa! I'm serious!_

 _-It's not about excuses, Sans. It's about finding strength in your heart... Strength to forgive and stand beside your loved ones when they need you._

 _-That mentality kept you imprisoned and abused by your own father for so many years!_

 _-I know...I was wrong back then. My father...had already lost his sanity. There was no helping it. But you, Sans... you're still sane. I feel it Sans! You came back! You aren't sick like him!_

 _-And what if I lose myself again Serifa? What then?_

 _-Then...I'll have to bring you back again, before it's too late!_

 _She approached him once more and hugged him. Sans was melting inside. How could he have hit such an innocent person? Someone who loved and cared about him that much...? He wrapped his arms around her._

 _-I'm sorry Serifa...I'm so, so sorry... he cried._

 _-You're back... That matters the most._

 _A loud knock on the door interrupted them. It was a Royal Guard._

 _-Sans? Is everything alright? We heard screams and cries...Are you alright, buddy?_

 _-Y-Yes, everything's cool! Why are you here?_

 _-There is a human in your house Sans! We have to capture her!_

 _-Alright, I'll bring her to you!_

 _He opened the window and took Serifa's hand._

 _-Listen. I can't promise you I won't kill. But I'll only do it if it's necessary. We have no time to discuss it now. Let's get going._

 _Not sure if he could keep his word, Sans froze time and escaped with Serifa through the window. As usual, they went to Hotland with the Riverperson's help, and continued to the third floor. Serifa had the same conversation with Muffet, becoming friends with her again. Sans tried to persuade Muffet to help them, but she refused for the sake of the rest of the spiders._

 _-Of course...after all, you still only care about yourself...what nice friend you are! he mumbled to himself, annoyed._

 _They reached the MTT Resort once more. Like before, Sans let Serifa wait outside and walked in. He soon came back to retrieve her. When they walked in, the place was empty and full of dust. Sans managed to find a good excuse for it. Serifa believed him. The unseen hooded figure didn't._

 _They walked to the castle again. Serifa, once more, noticed there were no guards._

 _-That's because everyone is afraid of Asgore. He's a really evil person -he has declared war upon humanity once he gets all the souls he needs. I have to...kill him. It'll be better for everyone._

 _-If he is that dangerous...maybe it is for the best. Serifa looked down._

 _Sans felt really ashamed for telling her such a huge lie. But it was for her own good. She wouldn't feel that bad about killing him if she believed he was dangerous. It would just make things easier. Besides, he had already given up on trying to persuade him to spare her._

 _He walked into the Throne Room with Serifa. He stayed silent -he was too ashamed to face Asgore after all he had done. Without saying anything, he summoned four Gaster Blasters and shot him dead. He quickly ran and took his soul, pushing it into Serifa's body._

 _-Sans? W-What did you do? It feels...weird._

 _-I gave you his soul. You need it to cross the Barrier and go back to your world._

 _-But...it's here that I want to stay...with you..._

 _-You aren't safe here. Don't you want me to have to kill less people?_

 _-Can't you...come with me? Maybe we could make a fresh start!_

 _Sans thought for a second._

 _-I suppose I could...Give me a sec._

 _Sans disappeared and reappeared after a while._

 _-Where did you go?_

 _-To the basement. I took one of the human souls Asgore was keeping there. Now we can both cross the Barrier. Come on...let's go._

 _They walked to the Barrier. Before crossing, Sans looked back with a sad expression on his face._

 _-Goodbye, Paps..._

 _After they crossed the Barrier, they ended up in a slope of Mt. Ebott. Sans was amazed by the beauty of the surface. He felt so peaceful just breathing all the clean air and watching the blue sky._

 _-Serifa...is that the sun?_

 _-Yes, Sans. That's the sun..._

 _-Beautiful..._

 _-Clarisse? I finally found you! an unknown voice was heard from behind them._

 _Sans hadn't heard that voice before. He turned around and saw a man running towards them. He then heard Serifa's voice, barely able to even speak._

 _-F...Father...?_

 _This wasn't happening. No way it was happening. Why, of all the people they could meet... Why did it have to be him?_

 _He reached closer._

 _-Clarisse! I finally found you! I heard people talking about a girl that went towards Mt. Ebott... So, I came to find you!_

 _Sans stood in the middle, protecting Serifa._

 _-Father... How many times do I have to tell you... Mom is dead... I'm Serifa! I'm not her!_

 _Serifa's voice started cracking. As her father drew closer, Sans summoned his magical bones, getting ready to attack._

 _-Don't hurt him Sans!_

 _-Seriously? We both know what he did to you! He hurt you!_

 _-He's my father Sans! Whatever he did...I still love him... she cried._

 _Sans sighed and canceled his attack. Serifa was upset enough already. She didn't need anymore pain._

 _Serifa's father tried to grab her, but Sans got in the middle, protecting her._

 _-Clarisse? Who is that? In fact, what is that? That's a monster!_

 _-You got some nerve...calling ME a monster. Sans glared at him._

 _-I'll save you from that monster Clarisse! I'll save you and take you back to our home!_

 _He pulled out a gun and pointed it to Sans's head. Serifa freaked out._

 _-Father, no! Listen to me! I'm not Clarisse! Clarisse is my mother! I'm your daughter... I'm Serifa! Remember me father... Please remember me! I'm your daughter! And this person is my boyfriend! Please, please father...don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!_

 _Serifa was crying. Her father lowered his gun in shock._

 _-This...is your boyfriend, you say? This monster?_

 _-Yes, father... He's-_

 _A gunshot was heard. Serifa's forehead started bleeding as she fell down._

 _-Insolent woman...HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME?_

 _Sans got infuriated. With a bone attack, he hit the man's arm, disarming him, and quickly grabbed him, throwing him on the ground and beating him with his own hands._

 _-AFTER ALL YOU DID TO HER! AFTER MAKING HER LIFE HELL! YOU NOW KILL HER! HOW CAN YOU BE CALLED A FATHER? YOU KNOW WHO'S THE MONSTER? THE MONSTER IS YOU AND YOU ALONE!_

 _Sans was shouting in anger. His eyes were teary but he wasn't crying. He was just there, screaming like crazy and punching the man on the face with all hid might. The man was crying in pain, but Sans didn't care._

 _-YOU DESERVE THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU IMBECILE? YOU DESERVE THIS!_

 _It didn't take long before Serifa's father died. His face had become disfigured and covered in blood. Without second thought, Sans kicked his body off the mountain's cliff._

 _-Disgusting human...that's some EXP I'll never regret._

 _His left eye flashed._


	22. I'm Sorry I'm Taking this from You

**I'm Sorry I'm Taking this from You**

 _Sans woke up silently. He didn't look at Serifa -he knew she would be there, as always. He would wake her and the usual hell would begin once more. He stared at the ceiling, devoid of any emotion or hope._

 _Apparently, the surface wasn't a solution. No way he was going to try getting Serifa out again. Merely seeing her father had upset her too much. She didn't need to experience it again._

 _Persuading others to help was a lost cause as well. Sure, some people were willing to assist them, but not the ones that mattered. What was he going to do?_

 _He needed a break. Careful not to wake Serifa, he got up and walked downstairs. The Guards would make their appearance soon. What was he to do? What plan was he to follow? Everything kept failing and failing._

 _He suddenly smashed his fist onto the wall. His breaths were getting deeper and deeper. He slowly fell on his knees and started crying. His rage had turned into a sorrow he couldn't hold back any longer._

 _-Why...? he wondered. Why does everything have to fail...? Why can I not save you? Everything I try, everything I do... Why does it feel so pointless? Why can I not get a happy ending...?_

 _All his emotions burst out. Sadness, anger and fear were spiraling in his mind as he was sitting down and crying loudly, his head hidden by his legs. And above all emotions, one of them was tormenting him the most: Despair._

 _He heard Serifa getting up. He quickly ran to the bathroom to fix himself -he didn't want her to see him in that mess. And, once more, he had to do something._

 _Maybe he was looking for the wrong solution all along. Maybe the solution wasn't as easy as persuading someone to let them go. Maybe they just had to survive for as long as possible. A life of a refugee, staying careful and being hunted all the time. Was this the life Serifa deserved? ''Definitely not'', Sans thought. But there was no other way. A life of hiding it was for them._

 _And so it began. A new circle of pain. A circle of waking up, running away to hide, and Serifa dying. Getting attacked, falling in lava, frozen to death. Something was always getting her._

 _This time, he was going to try the Temmie Village. Rarely did people go there and Undyne hated the place, so she wasn't likely to appear. They could definitely give it a try._

 _He woke Serifa again for the who-knows-what-th time. After telling her the plan, he took her hand and, with a few teleports, took her to the Temmie Village._

 _Serifa had never seen a Temmie before. They looked really adorable._

 _-Are these cats or dogs Sans?_

 _-They are Temmies._

 _-They are so cute!_

 _Serifa smiled and knelt down, petting a Temmie._

 _-Hello there, little one!_

 _-hOI! i'm tEMMIE!_

 _Serifa laughed at the weird way it was talking. Soon, more temmies appeared around her._

 _-hOI! i'm tEMMIE!_

 _-hOI! i'm tEMMIE!_

 _-hOI! i'm tEMMIE!_

 _-Sans, is this the only thing they say?_

 _-Nah, they can talk... Just don't expect them to make sense or anything._

 _-They're fun! she laughed_

 _Sans left Serifa play with the Temmies and sat beside the big Temmie statue. He looked at Serifa having fun and the Temmies ''talking'' to her excitedly. That scene relaxed him a lot. It was so calm and carefree, unlike what he had been through the past days. He had been drained, both physically and psychologically. All these repetitions and all these deaths had taken a toll on him. But that scene right there took it all away for a bit. It was the most peaceful thing he had witnessed for a long time. Without realising it, he smiled and leaned his head on the statue. It took only a few seconds for him to fall asleep, tired of all the teleporting he had done._

 _Hours later, he woke up to clanking sounds. Serifa had fallen asleep in his lap. He peeked around the statue and saw two Royal Guards searching for them. Thankfully, the statue was hiding both him and Serifa for now. He shook her gently._

 _-Hey there... she smiled._

 _-Shhh! Sans whispered. They are here._

 _-Royal Guards?_

 _-Yes! Listen, I'll wait for them to search the Tem Shop. When they get in, we'll run for it, okay?_

 _-Can't we teleport?_

 _-We could, but I don't know what I'll find after. Maybe someone is blocking the entrance to the village. If that's the case, I'll have wasted precious energy for nothing. We'll teleport when we are sure we can escape._

 _-Okay then!_

 _Luckily, the two Guards went in the Tem Shop at the same time. Sans and Serifa ran to the entrance, holding hands. Unfortunately, as Sans had predicted, there were another two Royal Guards there. Sans noticed they were the ones that were guarding his house._

 _-There they are! one of the Royal Guards signaled the other two, who came running._

 _-Damn... Sans mumbled._

 _-Now what...?_

 _-We fight here. If I kill those four, no one will know where we are. We'll be able to stay here._

 _-Wait, ''kill''?_

 _-Not now, Serifa. We're surrounded._

 _The Royal Guards came closer._

 _-Sans! Why are you protecting the human? Have you betrayed us?_

 _-He's hypnotised. Just kill her and he'll wake up._

 _-You won't kill her! I won't let you!_

 _They started attacking. Another battle. Sans had to cancel each attack headed for Serifa with his magical bones. It wasn't easy to keep track of four enemies at once. He changed the gravity of the two Royal Guards from his house to make them fall on the other two and slow them down. It also made it easier to protect Serifa, since he only had to watch for attacks from one side. The unseen hooded figure, sick of seeing Sans fight again and again, slowly walked away._

 _The attacks continued. Sans could kill them at any second, but he didn't want to do it fast. Serifa had to see that there was no other way. So, he ended up trying to compromise in vain. However, he couldn't keep defending Serifa forever. He soon summoned four Gaster Blasters and shot the four Guards. Dust filled the place again. He turned to look at Serifa._

 _-Sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't do any-_

 _Serifa had been pierced to death by bones. For a second, Sans thought he had made a miscalculation that ended up killing her. It didn't take long to realise the truth._

 _-Sans! Sans! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS GOT HER! I KILLED THE EVIL HUMAN!_

 _Sans saw Papyrus running towards him happily. He looked so joyful it annoyed him._

 _-What...are you doing here...?_

 _-I was returning from my lesson! Undyne told me that she deceived us! So, when I saw her, I-_

 _-You murdered her!_

 _-Yes, Sans! I'm sure to become a Royal Guard now!_

 _Papyrus came close to Sans, smiling an d full of joy. Sans was getting pissed off. He glared at Papyrus._

 _-So that's what's important to you, brother? SHE WAS FAMILY! SHE REALLY LOVED YOU! Is being a Royal Guard more important to you than your family? Than your friend? THAN YOUR BROTHER?_

 _Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster behind Papyrus._

 _-But I saved you! Sans, Undyne told me you had gotten hypnotised by her! I probably had, too! But I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, saved us both! We're free of her control! Aren't you happy?_

 _-Undyne told you, huh... Sans sighed, canceling his Gaster Blaster. I see..._

 _-Don't be sad, Sans! I know she hurt you with her betrayal! But worry not! For I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will mend the hole she left in your heart!_

 _-Heh...thanks, bro..._

 _Sans looked down. He felt horrible for even considering hurting his brother. Even if it was just for a second._

 _Serifa was dead once more. And, this time, his own brother had taken her life. His eyes got teary._

 _-Say, Paps... Now that you killed the human...you'll definitely become a Royal Guard... You must be really happy..._

 _-Of course I am! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, shall get all that I deserve! I'll protect everyone and help us get out of this prison! I'LL GAIN FAME AND RECOGNITION! I'LL BE POPULAR!_

 _Sans looked into his brother's eyes sadly._

 _-Then...I'm sorry..._

 _-About what, Sans?_

 _-I'm sorry...I'm taking this from you._

 _Sans's left eye flashed._


	23. The Great Papyrus

**The Great Papyrus**

 _Sans woke up depressed. Serifa had been killed by his own brother this time. He realised that the two people he loved the most were actually enemies. ''It's funny how everything can fall apart in just a single second.'', he thought._

 _Were they really enemies, though? They really loved each other before this mess. Papyrus wasn't a person who would just forget everything. Maybe... Maybe he could talk to him about this. Maybe he could turn him into an ally after all._

 _He jumped out of bed and called Papyrus on his mobile phone._

 _-Hey Sans! It's me, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

 _-Paps, listen carefully, this is important. Where are you?_

 _-Training with Undyne of course!_

 _-...Great. Is she listening to us right now?_

 _-No, she's making some important calls to the King and the Royal Guard! You won't believe this! Serifa had been deceiving us all along! She's actually human!_

 _Sans sighed._

 _-She told you already, didn't she?_

 _-Yes! You knew?_

 _-Okay, listen. I need you to come home right now._

 _-But my training won't be finished until afternoon!_

 _-This is an emergency Papyrus! Please, PLEASE, come home now!_

 _-What happened Sans? Is she attacking you? Don't worry, there are two Royal Guards watching our house, just call out to them!_

 _-No, it's not like that...listen, I can't tell you over the phone. Just make up an excuse and come home, please!_

 _-But my training isn't-_

 _-Papyrus! This is serious! I really need you here! he paused for a second. Please, brother..._

 _Papyrus got worried._

 _-Okay, okay, I'm coming!_

 _-Thanks, Paps. And please don't tell Undyne we talked... Just leave now!_

 _-Without a word to Undyne? She will be mad!_

 _-She'll understand when you explain later. Just please, please, please come home._

 _-Alright Sans. I'll be there in a few._

 _Sans was happy he managed to persuade Papyrus to come to him. It was a good first step. However, Undyne had already turned him against Serifa. Things were getting complicated. He needed to make Papyrus an ally no matter what. Maybe together they could talk Undyne, or even Asgore, into letting Serifa live._

 _-Sans..? You're up already? Serifa called out to him, going down the stairs._

 _-Oh...you're awake. Good, that's good. We need to talk._

 _-What is it?_

 _-We can't go out today. Some Royal Guards found out you're here and are waiting for us outside. But don't worry, I've got this._

 _-You have an idea?_

 _-Yes. Papyrus is coming home right now. I'm sure we can persuade him to help us._

 _-What do you mean ''persuade''?_

 _-Well...Papyrus believes that you...deceived us into liking you._

 _-What? How could he...? I thought he liked me...!_

 _-He still does, I'm sure. It's all the fault of that hothead, Undyne. She thinks humans can hypnotise us or something._

 _-Undyne?_

 _-The Head of the Royal Guard, the one Papyrus trains with every day. She told him you hypnotised us. My brother really admires her so he believed it._

 _-I see... Serifa looked down._

 _-Look, we're gonna convince him, don't worry. he reassured her._

 _They heard keys on the door. Papyrus walked in._

 _-Hey Sans! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am home! What did you need?_

 _-I'm here too you know! Serifa pointed._

 _-You! You don't get to talk! You deceived us!_

 _-Oh, really, did I? Serifa got annoyed._

 _-Hey guys, calm down, please! Sans tried to stop what was going to turn into a fight._

 _-Whatever... Serifa mumbled as she sat on the couch, looking down._

 _-You've got some nerve, human!_

 _-Papyrus! Both of you, you're being children!_

 _-Anyway Sans, what did you need?_

 _-We need to protect Serifa. At this rate, they're gonna kill her._

 _-Well of course they are! She's a human Sans!_

 _-We both know she's a good person, Paps._

 _-A good person? She deceived us! She told us she's a monster but she was a human!_

 _-No, she didn't. I was the one who told you that, so you wouldn't tell Undyne._

 _-So, you knew? You lied to me, Sans?_

 _-It was to protect her... I'm sorry, Paps._

 _-I can't believe you, Sans. I am SO disappointed in you!_

 _The look his brother gave him tore Sans's heart apart._

 _-Paps...I'm sorry...I should have trusted you...but I was worried, I didn't know what to do!_

 _Papyrus sighed._

 _-Well, who can blame you, really. We were both hypnotised, after all._

 _-We weren't, Paps! Humans can't hypnotise people!_

 _-But Undyne told me-_

 _-Undyne heard this STUPID thing from Alphys, who read it in freaking KIDS' COMICS that she named ''Human History''!_

 _-Do you trust the human more than your friends Sans? Why would Alphys lie to Undyne?_

 _-To impress her, Papyrus. You know how Alphys is with people. She isn't confident, so she tries to sound cool with her supposed knowledge._

 _-Well, even if that's true... She's a human. We need her soul!_

 _-We can use ANY human's soul Papyrus. Trust me, there are REALLY awful people out there who deserve it. But do you honestly believe Serifa deserves to be killed just for being a human?_

 _-She hypnotised us, she deceived you to fall in love with her... Yes Sans, she deserves it._

 _-For God's sake she didn't!_

 _-That's what she hypnotised you to say!_

 _-I AM NOT HYPNOTISED!_

 _-THAT'S WHAT EVERY HYPNOTISED PERSON WOULD SAY!_

 _-Just give it up already...this hurts. A lot. Serifa stopped them._

 _She was ready to cry. Papyrus noticed that and, even though he was mad at her, he couldn't help feeling bad._

 _-Papyrus, be honest with me. Do you believe Serifa is a bad person? Forget the hypnosis mambo-jumbo and tell me, from your heart. Do you really hate her?_

 _Papyrus looked down._

 _-I...I don't. I actually...I like her a lot. She's like a sister to me... The fact that I have to kill her hurts me a lot Sans! I'm being torn apart... But I know this is all just because I'm being manipulated!_

 _-You aren't being manipulated... Do you still believe that...?_

 _-I...I don't know, Sans. If she's hypnotised me, she can make me believe anything... I feel like you're both telling me the truth here... But, maybe this feeling is artificial! I don't know what to believe anymore!_

 _Serifa turned and gave Papyrus a sad look._

 _-If I'm hypnotising you, Papyrus...why am I letting you doubt me? Don't you think that I wouldn't even allow your mind to question me if I could manipulate it?_

 _Papyrus looked at Serifa and thought for a bit. He sighed._

 _-You're right... I believe you, Serifa._

 _-Finally... Sans sighed in relief._

 _Papyrus sat on the couch besides Serifa._

 _-I'm sorry for not trusting you... Could you forgive me...?_

 _Serifa gave him a warm smile and hugged him._

 _-Of course I can!_

 _Papyrus hugged her back happily._

 _-I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, vouch to protect you! I may never become a Royal Guard after this...but I'll know I did the right thing!_

 _Sans was really glad that Papyrus and Serifa had made up. Now they were a team. Nothing would stop them now! The hooded figure was smiling, unseen by everyone._

 _They suddenly heard a loud knock on the door._

 _-Sans? Papyrus? I know you're both there!_

 _It was Undyne's voice._

 _-What do you want, Undyne? Sans shouted._

 _-The human, of course! I know she's there!_

 _-There's no need for that, Undyne! Papyrus replied. We will get the next human!_

 _-She hypnotised you again? I told you to be careful!_

 _-No, Undyne! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, have realised my mistakes now! This isn't right!_

 _-I knew it...the moment these guys told me you got in your house, I knew I should come! She managed to deceive both of you!_

 _-Cut it out, Undyne! Sans shouted. We aren't giving her to you!_

 _-If you don't, I'll tear your whole house down until I get her!_

 _Sans sighed._

 _-I knew it would come to this..._

 _-What do you mean, brother?_

 _-We have to go out there, Paps. We have to fight them... I understand if you can't..._

 _-I can. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, shall assist you in this battle! Justice will prevail thanks to me!_

 _-Good... Just...be prepared to give it your all. Undyne's tough._

 _-My all? What do you mean? We're just gonna stop them, right? We won't try to kill them...right?_

 _Sans looked away._

 _-Of course you won't kill them! Serifa exclaimed. Right, Sans?_

 _-Y-Yes...right. By the way, you stay inside. It's safer this way._

 _-Alright, Sans. Good luck._

 _Serifa stayed in, looking at the skelebros through the window. Sans and Papyrus opened the door and walked outside. Undyne and the two Royal Guards were waiting. Undyne glared at them angrily._

 _-Are you gonna surrender?_

 _-No! But, we don't wanna hurt anyone! Just let her live! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, know what I'm talking about! I know it's the right thing to do! I'm vouching for her! Please, trust my righteous judgement!_

 _-If you got hypnotised that easily, maybe you aren't so great after all._

 _-Take that back, Undyne! Sans shouted. My brother is awesome!_

 _Sans was ready to threaten her with a Gaster Blaster, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone in front of Papyrus. He'd have to hold back. Papyrus had a soft heart and seeing his friends die would devastate him. Sans used to be like that too once..._

 _The Royal Guards summoned their magical attacks and Undyne her spears. They fired all at once. Sans and Papyrus summoned magical bones to cancel out the attacks they were receiving. The battle kept going on and, no matter how they tried, they couldn't convince Undyne to stop._

 _-Paps, I'm afraid we have to go on the offensive. Things won't calm down like this. Attack them._

 _-Why don't you attack them?_

 _-I'm afraid I might harm them by mistake. I'm a...rookie at fighting, remember? I'll take care of our defence!_

 _Papyrus started attacking, careful not to harm his opponents too much. They managed to dodge some attacks, but most of them got them. Undyne had trained him well. Sans, on the other hand, took care of their defence. He had gotten used to it, having fought for Serifa so many times._

 _Sans soon realised a weird truth. That fight they were having...he was enjoying it. He was enjoying fighting alongside his brother...even if their enemies were their friends._

 _Papyrus ran out of energy. He wasn't used to fighting for that long and hadn't gotten stronger by going back in time, like Sans had. He stopped attacking._

 _-Sans, I'm sorry...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...need to rest._

 _-It's ok bro, I got this._

 _With Papyrus out of the way, the attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Sans had began getting tired too. He had to attack and defend at the same time if this was to end. But Papyrus had already dealt a lot of damage to them. One attack from Sans would end them._

 _Sans pushed them all back by changing their gravity. He then summoned three Gaster Blasters to scare them off._

 _-Stop...Fighting..._

 _-No, Sans! Don't kill them! Serifa ran out of the house, screaming._

 _It's funny how everything can fall apart in just a single second. Hearing Serifa, Sans turned around and saw her getting out._

 _-Get back inside!_

 _It's funny how everything can fall apart in just a single second. Undyne took this chance to shoot a spear at Serifa. Sans, being turned around, failed to notice it in time. But someone else did._

 _It's funny how everything can fall apart in just a single second. Papyrus, unable to summon any more bones to counter the spear, jumped in the middle, intercepting it. It pierced his heart, breaking it. He instantly turned into dust._

 _A second of silence passed, as everyone was shocked by what had just happened. A silent second interrupted by Sans's unearthly cries. Trembling and screaming, he carefully hugged Papyrus's scarf, which still had some of his dust over it. Sans had never felt so sad. Paralysed by his emotions, he just kept bursting out in screams and tears._

 _He only came to when he heard Serifa's scream. Undyne had ran up to her and kept stabbing her with her spear._

 _-YOU MADE ME KILL MY FRIEND! HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! AWFUL HUMAN! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

 _Undyne had lost her control. Serifa had died from the first stab, but Undyne kept stabbing her and screaming anyway. Sans couldn't watch this any longer. He looked away, only to see his brother's dust again. Wherever he looked at, there was pain and chaos._

 _No way was he staying in this sick timeline any longer. His left eye flashed._


	24. Undying

**Undying**

 _Sans woke up, still trembling from shock. It had all happened so fast. One mistake of his had cost Papyrus's life. He decided to never involve him again._

 _And Undyne...Undyne had lost it. Instead of crying over her friend, the one she, herself had killed, she just raged and took it out on Serifa, who hadn't done anything wrong. And she kept stabbing her even though she was already dead. How horrible she was!_

 _Sans was getting madder and madder at Undyne. She had killed his brother and not only did she not apologise after, but she also killed his girlfriend._

 _-You only care about yourself...I'll DESTROY you!_

 _Sans had replaced every bit of his sadness and fear with anger. He didn't care about anything anymore. His brother had died in the previous timeline and Serifa's death had become a common occurrence at this point. What else could go wrong?_

 _He shook Serifa._

 _-Wake up._

 _-Hey...Good morning... she yawned and smiled._

 _-Get ready, we're going out._

 _-Come on, I wanna stay in bed a little longer..._

 _-I said. Get ready. NOW._

 _-Hey, alright, no need to get mad..._

 _Serifa got up reluctantly._

 _-Where are we going anyway?_

 _-I have to settle some things. Hurry up._

 _Sans grabbed Serifa's hand and rushed outside, pulling her along. Serifa could barely keep up with him and almost fell from the stairs._

 _-Hey, wait up! Don't pull like that! You're hurting me!_

 _-Just come faster then!_

 _They got out and headed to the Waterfall. The two Royal Guards outside Sans's house started chasing after them. Without a second thought, Sans blasted them to pieces._

 _-D-D-D-Did you just kill them?_

 _-Yes. If you want them to kill you instead, too bad, I won't let anyone touch you._

 _-Why are you acting like this? I can't recognise you, Sans!_

 _Sans completely ignored Serifa and kept going forward. The more he was thinking, the angrier he was getting. Undyne had been an obstacle from the start. She commanded every Royal Guard that hurt Serifa or himself. She would pay for it now._

 _-Sans, where are we going?_

 _-You'll see, just follow me!_

 _-Yesterday was so great... What happened to you today?_

 _-Stop asking me stuff and follow._

 _Serifa didn't know what to do. Sans was pulling her violently and ordering her around. She knew this behaviour too well. But no, this wasn't true. This couldn't be true! Sans wasn't like that._

 _On their way to Undyne's house, they met a few other Royal Guards. Sans just blew them with Gaster Blasters. He had no time to bother with them. Talking wouldn't help his goal anyway. And that goal wasn't even about Serifa anymore. He wasn't trying to save her this time. He only sought revenge. Losing his brother had made him lose himself._

 _When they reached Undyne's house, they saw her training with Papyrus._

 _-Oh, hi Sans! You brought the human here! I knew you could overcome her hypnosis! See Undyne? I told you my brother is strong enough!_

 _Sans lost it for a second._

 _-Paps..._

 _-I have to say, I underestimated you Sans! Undyne smiled. By the way, did you meet my Guards at your house?_

 _Sans looked down. He couldn't let his brother see this._

 _-Paps...Leave._

 _-Huh? What are you saying, Sans?_

 _-I said...LEAVE!_

 _Papyrus was weirded out. Sans had never been so aggressive with him. He felt really bad._

 _-Did I do something wrong, brother?_

 _-Sans, what's with the attitude? Undyne scolded him._

 _Sans got even madder at Undyne. He summoned a Gaster Blaster that faced Papyrus._

 _-Papyrus, LEAVE NOW._

 _-But Sans..._

 _-Please leave, Papyrus. Sans has something important to tell me. We'll continue our lesson tomorrow._

 _-O-Okay Undyne... If you say so..._

 _Papyrus looked at Sans, still confused by his behaviour. Sans withdrew his Gaster Blaster as Papyrus left. Serifa didn't now what to do. Sans wasn't acting like himself, Papyrus had completely ignored her and Undyne didn't look that friendly either. Everyone scared her._

 _-Did you just threaten your own brother? Undyne gave Sans an angry look._

 _-Obviously, I wasn't gonna shoot him._

 _-That look on your eyes doesn't really tell me that... Anyway, what did you want?_

 _-Don't hurt Serifa._

 _-You mean the human? Of course I'll-_

 _-You won't. I'm not here to compromise, Undyne. I'll only give you THIS ONE chance. Promise not to hurt her._

 _-Or else?_

 _-Let's just say...you're gonna have a bad time._

 _-First you threaten your brother, and now me? You've got some nerve, Sans._

 _-So I take it you won't give up?_

 _-Of course not._

 _-Heh...as expected... I prefer it this way as well. Sans smirked. Serifa, stay back. This will be over soon._

 _Sans let go of Serifa's hand and stood in front of her. The moment she was free, Serifa ran away. She was really afraid of both him and Undyne. Sans saw her and summoned a few blue bones that came from the ground and surrounded her._

 _-Where do you think you're going?_

 _-Wow Sans, even the girl you want to protect hates you! Undyne laughed._

 _Sans instantly changed her gravity, throwing her back. She hit the wall really hard._

 _-Serifa, stay inside there. These bones will protect you until I take care of her. Whatever you do, DON'T move through them!_

 _Serifa had no other choice but to stay in the bone cage Sans had created for her. While Sans was talking, Undyne had managed to stand up again. She threw a spear at Serifa, but the moment it moved through blue bones, it got destroyed._

 _-Thank you for checking the effectiveness of my shield, Undyne! Sans smirked._

 _-Don't you mean your prison?_

 _Sans , even madder, changed Undyne's gravity again, making her hit the wall harder this time. While she was dizzy from the impact, he summoned a Gaster Blaster and shot her, destroying her anti-bone armor and hurting her a lot, to the point she could barely get up._

 _-This power...How did you...?_

 _-Not so funny now, right? Sans smirked. Remember, I did warn you._

 _-Sans, stop it! Serifa screamed, with tears filling her face. She's had enough already!_

 _Sans completely ignored her and slowly walked towards Undyne._

 _-Sans! Sans, stop! Sans!_

 _-Sans...the human you're ''protecting'' is scared of you... What do you think you're doing? Undyne shouted at him._

 _-Still not obedient, huh? Sans smiled creepily. You'll have to learn the hard way._

 _He started changing her gravity again, making her hit the walls harder and harder. After a few hits, he brought her down and summoned bones that appeared from the ground and pierced her whole body. Undyne was bleeding badly. Sans kicked her._

 _-You dead yet?_

 _Undyne tried to stand up, only for Sans to push her head back down with his foot._

 _-Did I say get up? DID I?_

 _Undyne stopped moving._

 _-Heh...I warned you! Now you can die._

 _Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and turned around, walking towards Serifa. He shot the blaster, burning Undyne's body._

 _Serifa was too scared. She was so paralysed by her fear, her teary eyes couldn't even cry. But then she saw something. She saw something glowing behind Sans. It was coming from Undyne's body._

 _Seeing Serifa's surprised expression, Sans turned around too. Undyne had gotten up and she was wearing a new piece of armor. Her eye patch wasn't on anymore and her left eye was glowing. Her right eye had turned black._

 _-Undyne? How did you do that?_

 _-You're out of control Sans. You're dangerous to everyone. But I will stop you. That will alone...it allows me to go on._

 _Undyne's voice had somehow gotten deeper. Sans was surprised, but somehow excited. It was as if he didn't want their battle to end. As if he liked the way things had turned out. His eyes disappeared from his eye sockets._

 ** _-INTERESTING! THIS IS SO... INTERESTING!_**

 _The change in Sans's voice freaked Serifa out._

 _Undyne and Sans started maniacally throwing spears and bones towards each other. Sans was teleporting to avoid Undyne's spears and then attacking her with bones, making little damage every time. Undyne was trying really hard, but couldn't manage to predict where Sans would show up and where the attacks would come from. Sans clearly had the upper had in this battle, but instead of taking it seriously, he was playing with her. But Undyne would never stop._

 _-YOU FREAK! You're enjoying this, aren't you? Undyne yelled._

 _Sans teleported next to her._

 ** _-IF I WERE YOU..._**

 _Sans teleported behind her._

 ** _-I'D WATCH MY LANGUAGE..._**

 _Undyne looked behind her, only for Sans to teleport in front of her._

 ** _-WITH SOMEONE THAT'S ABOUT TO KILL ME!_**

 _Undyne turned around again, seeing Sans right up close to her face. Suddenly, she felt bones coming from above and stabbing her whole body. Sans teleported further._

 ** _-YOU WERE RIGHT THOUGH . . ._**

 _He changed her gravity, making her hit the ceiling while her body was going through the bones._

 ** _-I AM ENJOYING THIS._**

 _He started changing her gravity continuously, making her hit the walls, floor and ceiling. Wherever she landed every time, Sans made sure to have some bones prepared. He kept flying her around like a doll and stabbing her with bones while laughing insanely. Nothing was stopping him, not even Serifa's screams that begged him to stop._

 _After a while, he let Undyne fall down. She was still alive, but weak and dizzy. Sans grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down all the way in front of Serifa._

 ** _-YOU WANTED TO KILL HER, HUH? NOW APOLOGISE!_**

 _Undyne didn't respond. Sans knocked her head on the ground._

 _-Sans, please, stop this! I can't recognise you anymore! Serifa tried to stop him in vain._

 ** _-I CAN'T HEAR YOU UNDYNE! SAY IT! SAY IT!_**

 _Sans kept knocking Undyne's head on the ground._

 _-Undyne, please...do him the favor... I can't stand watching this... Please, just make him stop... He's hurting you so much... Serifa was crying._

 _Undyne saw how badly Serifa was suffering. She decided to do her the favor._

 _-I'm..sorry... she uttered weakly._

 ** _-WHAT WAS THAT? WHERE'S YOUR LOUD VOICE NOW?_**

 _-I'm sorry!_

 ** _-LOUDER!_**

 _-I'M SORRY!_

 _It didn't matter how many times she apologised. Sans didn't stop. He kept bashing her head on the ground, again and again. Her armor had fallen apart and her whole face and body were bleeding. After a rather long while, Sans dragged her away from Serifa's cage._

 ** _-THIS IS THE END._**

 _He summoned three whole rows of Gaster Blasters that surrounded her._

 ** _-DIE._**

 _He shot the Blasters, turning Undyne into dust. A little smirk escaped his mouth, but he didn't care. The smirk turned into an insane laugh. The unseen hooded figure was looking at him, disgusted._

 _He turned around and looked at Serifa. She was completely terrified. He started walking towards her. She took a step back._

 ** _-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_**

 _-G-Get back..._

 ** _-I SAVED YOU!_**

 _As Sans was approaching, Serifa kept taking steps back, scared. Her fourth step was her last. She had gotten too close to the blue bones Sans had summoned around her. By trying to take her fifth step, she walked through the bones, allowing their magic damage to pierce her whole body. She dropped down dead for one more time._

 _Sans looked at her dead body for a few minutes. He said nothing. His left eye flashed._


	25. Voices

**Voices**

 _Sans opened his eyes. They were still dark and void. He sat up on the bed and looked at Serifa sleeping._

 _''You killed her.''_

 ** _-WHO_** ** _'_** ** _S THERE?_**

 _He looked around him suspiciously. He saw nobody._

 _''You killed everyone, didn't you?''_

 ** _-WHO'S TALKING?_**

 _''You know you did it.''_

 _Sans summoned as many bones as he could and filled the room with them in an attempt to scan it for invisible enemies._

 _''You can't kill me!''_

 _Sans finally recognised his own voice._

 ** _-WHAT DO YOU WANT?_**

 _''You killed everyone!'' ''You killed your friends!'' ''Papyrus died because of you!'' ''You only bring pain!''_

 ** _-SHUT UP._**

 _''Undyne went crazy by killing Papyrus because of you!'' ''The spiders died!'' ''You killed Alphys!'' ''You lied about Asgore!'' ''You killed your King!'' ''You killed Royal Guards!'' ''You went against your own kind!''_

 ** _-STOP TALKING TO ME!_**

 _''You turned into a real monster.'' ''Monster!'' ''Murderer!'' ''Killer!'' ''You only destroy.''_

 _ **-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_ _Sans shouted, waking Serifa up._

 _-Sans...? Who are you talking to..? she yawned._

 _''Whose fault is it?'' ''It's all her fault'' ''Yeeeees, her fault!'' ''She turned you against everyone!''_

 _-Sansy...? Are you okay...?_

 _Serifa approached Sans and tried hugging him, but he pushed her away._

 ** _-DON'T TOUCH ME._**

 _-What? Why...?_

 ** _-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT._**

 _''That's right!'' ''She did it all.'' ''She is evil!''_

 _-What did I-_

 _Sans suddenly tackled Serifa down and put his hands around her neck._

 _-W-What are you..._

 _''Go for it.'' ''It's all you're good at.'' ''Destroy her!'' ''Destroy evil!''_

 _Sans's grip started to get tighter._

 _-Sans...? This... S-Stop...!_

 _''She's the source of all the trouble!'' ''She's the source of all the pain!''_

 _Sans tightened his grip even more. Serifa could barely breathe, let alone speak._

 _''That's it!'' ''You're doing well, Sans!'' ''Keep going!'' ''End her!''_

 _Serifa was chocking. She tried to kick him and fight back, but she couldn't._

 _''Only a little more.'' ''You'll be free after this!'' ''More human souls, more human souls!''_

 _Serifa's eyes had teared up. She tried pulling Sans's arms to make his grip looser, but to no avail. She couldn't even move them at all. He was too strong for her._

 _''End it all Sans!'' ''You're doing so well!'' ''This is the right thing to do!''_

 _Serifa had started feeling dizzy. She looked into Sans's empty eyes. This wasn't Sans. But he had to be in there somewhere._

 _''You're doing it!'' ''Almost over!'' ''Almost there!''_

 _Serifa, with what little strength she had, lifted her arm up and held onto Sans's cheek. Her senses were getting weaker and weaker._

 _''She's trying to trick you.'' ''Don't pay attention to her!''_

 _The hooded figure was watching and suffering in silence, unbeknownst to everyone._

 _''Just a little more, Sans!'' ''You can do it!''_

 _Serifa's tears were falling as she felt her life being choked out of her. She caressed Sans's cheek._

 _''Good job, Sans.''_

 _Serifa's arm dropped as she lost consciousness for good._

 _Everything went silent. Sans couldn't hear anyone anymore. He got out of bed, leaving Serifa behind. He was neither sad nor happy. He was feeling nothing._

 _As he walked to the door, he tripped over Serifa's ice skates. He remembered watching her dance on the ice. He remembered kissing her. He remembered the fun they had with Papyrus. He remembered exploring Snowdin with her. How awful she was! All this time, she was tricking him, exploiting him to survive! Oh, what a terrible creature! Yet...why was he crying?_

 _The girl who never wanted to harm anyone. Who always begged him not to kill. Who sacrificed herself for him to escape Undyne. Who gave herself up at Grillby's to prevent bloodshed. The girl who always brought peace and light in his mind._

 _Sans's eyes finally returned to normal as he realised what he had done. In horror, he ran back to her. There were red marks all around her neck._

 _-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

 _Sans shook her. He pressed her chest to bring her breath back. He kept trying and trying. Nothing happened._

 _-Come back, come back...please come back..._

 _He checked her pulse. She had none._

 _-I'm sorry... Just...come back... Please... he cried._

 _But Serifa was long gone. And, this time, it was completely his fault. He looked at his hands. These hands that had killed so many people, ended up killing the one he loved as well. Shedding more tears, his left eye flashed._


	26. Deliverance

**Deliverance**

 _He woke up in his tears. Serifa was next to him. He quickly moved to the other corner of the bed, away from her. He curled up there and continued crying._

 _''Why did you go back?'' ''Don't you see it's pointless?''_

 _-No, not you again..._

 _''It's futile.'' ''She'll die again.'' ''Just end it'' ''End your suffering.''_

 _-Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away!_

 _''She tricked you.''_

 _-NO, SHE DIDN'T, SHUT UP!_

 _He managed to wake Serifa up again. She looked at him, confused._

 _-Are you alright...?_

 _Sans kept crying and yelling at himself. Serifa got closer and patted his cheek._

 _-Sans...?_

 _''It's happening again.'' ''She'll get closer and you'll choke her.''_

 _-G-Get away...Get away before it's too late, Serifa..._

 _-What are you talking about? You're worrying me..._

 _''You know it'll happen.'' ''You'll snap at any second.'' ''Just be done with it already.''_

 _-Get away from me, please...I'll hurt you, get away! Please get away! he cried desperately._

 _Serifa hugged him._

 _-Sans, darling, what's wrong...?_

 _''Go ahead.'' ''The sooner the better.'' ''You know you'll do it eventually.''_

 _Sans gabbed Serifa's neck and tackled her down once more._

 _-What are you-_

 _-I'm sorry, I have to! It's gonna happen anyway..._

 _Sans was looking at Serifa struggling to breathe and tightened his grip. His tears were falling on her face. His whole body was shaking and his hands were trembling. He was too unstable. Serifa noticed it and quickly kicked him away from her. Unable to oppose her, Sans fell on the floor and crawled to the corner of the room, crying more and more._

 _Serifa was coughing and trying to take deep breaths. It took her a while before she managed to stabilise her breathing again._

 _-Sans, what on earth did you-_

 _She noticed him spazzing alone on the floor, still yelling at himself and crying. Her anger turned into worry._

 _-...do?_

 _She walked up to him carefully._

 _-Sans...? Who are you talking to...?_

 _-Get away! I'll try to kill you again, get away! he freaked out._

 _-Why, Sans?_

 _-Get away! Get away, please!_

 _-SANS! Serifa hit the floor with her hand. GET A GRIP!_

 _-I killed you...I killed Undyne...I killed Paps, I killed everyone! Get away from me, I'll kill you again! Oh my, you died, you died so much. I'm a killer... I'm a murderer... I..._

 _-Sans, I can't understand what you're talking about... You didn't kill anyone! I heard Papyrus walking out this morning, and I'm here! I'm not dead!_

 _-I still killed them all.. Oh my, I killed them all! STOP TALKING TO ME I KNOW I KILLED THEM! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

 _-Sans, are you talking to me?_

 _-No, the voices! THEY ARE TALKING TO ME THEY WANT ME TO KILL YOU GET AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

 _Sans was spazzing even more. He was yelling and moving around like crazy, as if he wasn't controlling his body. His movements were so spastic that he was hitting the wall, hurting himself._

 _Serifa had to do something. She thought of calling Papyrus, but this was urgent. She needed to act immediately. She grabbed Sans's shoulders and pinned his head on the wall using her forehead._

 _-GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! she screamed in his face._

 _Sans, was forced to look into her eyes._

 _-There are NO VOICES Sans. It's only me here!_

 _-T-They talk to me... he trembled._

 _-Then listen to ME, and ME alone! Follow MY voice only! Stay...stay with me...!_

 _Sans was shaking in fear. Their eyes locked onto each other's for a minute. Serifa slowly let go of Sans. He looked down._

 _-I'm...sorry._

 _-Sans, my love, what happened to you...? Serifa was ready to cry, but held back._

 _-I'm sorry... I hurt you again... I'm sorry..._

 _-Sans...I'm worried about you, tell me what happened!_

 _-I'm sorry... he kept repeating in an agonised tone._

 _This wasn't going anywhere. Serifa got up and offered her hand to Sans. The hooded figure watching them was surprised by her strength._

 _-Come with me._

 _Sans kept looking down._

 _-Sans. Take my hand. Don't leave me hanging. Escape from yourself!_

 _He reluctantly gave her his hand. She grabbed it and pulled him up. He had the expression of a dead man. He was like a motionless doll, waiting for someone to move him around. Serifa slowly walked him to bed, sat him there and sat beside him._

 _-My love...what's bothering you...?_

 _Sans kept looking down. Serifa took his hands and held them tightly. He gave her a sad look._

 _-Sans...you can trust me. Talk to me. I'm here for you!_

 _His trembling had stopped a little._

 _-I...There's a lot...I have to tell you... his voice was sad and slow._

 _-I'm all ears. Tell me everything._

 _-I...I can turn back time. I can reset this day... In fact...I've lived through this day countless times... I reset it and everyone forgets what happened..._

 _-What are you saying...? Sans... I'm really worried about you..._

 _-Heh...I knew you wouldn't believe me..._

 _-Sans...I'm trying to but... The things you're telling me... They are a bit..._

 _-Spiders. You were taking care of spiders in your old house, weren't you? They were your friends. And you hid them from your father._

 _-I was...how did you know?_

 _-You told me so. Then I reset the day. You don't remember anything, but I do. Trust me, I'm not crazy...not yet anyway..._

 _Sans looked down again. Serifa didn't know what to believe, but she had to help him somehow._

 _-So, if what you say is true...why do you keep resetting this day?_

 _-A certain...event happens._

 _-What kind of event?_

 _-You... You die._

 _Serifa was taken aback._

 _-W-What...?_

 _-Don't make me say it again...please..._

 _There was a moment of silence._

 _-How...How does this happen? I mean... I'm healthy now... I've recovered..._

 _-Remember the party at Grillby's yesterday? A Royal Guard was there and saw you. They all know where you are now. In fact, two of them are waiting outside our doorstep at this moment._

 _-So, you go back because they kill me...?_

 _-Yes. I'm...trying to save you. I'm trying different things every time...And I keep failing... You can't imagine how it feels to watch you die...over, and over, and over, and over again..._

 _Sans's voice broke and he started crying again. Serifa hugged him, barely able to remain calm._

 _-I understand, Sans... I wouldn't want anything to happen to you... Back then, when you were lost in your mind...I was so, so worried..._

 _Sans gently pushed her back._

 _-There's...more._

 _Serifa held his hands tightly again._

 _-Tell me..._

 _-Seeing you...die...over and over...it had an awful impact on me..._

 _-I know... I saw it._

 _-No, Serifa, what you saw is nothing compared to everything I've done._

 _-What did you do...? Tell me._

 _Sans looked away. Serifa pulled his head back, forcing him to look at her._

 _-Don't worry. I'm here._

 _Sans took a deep breath._

 _-It all started at Grillby's. There was a fight over your fate. Everyone was fighting, some for you, some against you. And I...I accidentally killed Punk Hamster. I really, really didn't mean to do it...But it happened. And that's when I started going down a really dark path... Soon, I accidentally killed again. And again. And it got to a point when...I didn't care anymore. I just killed others like it was nothing! I mean, I was going to reset if you died anyway... So I kept killing. There were cases where I could have done something else to solve a conflict, but I was too tired to think of anything, so I just killed mindlessly... I'm...so horrible!_

 _Sans had started crying again. Serifa was ready to hug him, but he interrupted her first._

 _-There were times when...anger took over. When I killed just because I was angry... It felt good to kill at those times, even if there was absolutely no need to... I was so, so disgusting! I killed people I knew, I killed friends... And it was getting worse..._

 _-Sans...why didn't you ask for help...? Why did you go through all this by yourself...?_

 _-I did have that stupid idea of asking Paps to help. You know what happened? The Head of the Royal Guard attacked you and he got in the middle. He ended up dying from his best friend. I saw his dust spread in front of me...and there was nothing I could do... You can't imagine how much pain I felt... Damn it, I don't want to even remember this!_

 _-This...this must have been awful... Serifa tried consoling him, not sure what to say._

 _-After that, I lost it completely. I snapped and couldn't control myself anymore. I went back in time and tormented Undyne, the one who had killed Papyrus, until she died. And then...the voices...they started talking to me...telling me awful, horrible things... I ended up choking you to death._

 _-But I'm alive..._

 _-You weren't back then. I killed you with these two hands you're holding. I killed you... I killed you myself!_

 _-But you still came back to save me._

 _-And the voices took over again. You saw it yourself, I tried to kill you this time too!_

 _-But you didn't._

 _-Only because you managed to escape. Only because I was unstable... Oh God, I still hear them... I still hear THESE HORRIBLE VOICES!_

 _-Remember Sans, follow MY voice and MY voice alone!_

 _-It hurts...It hurts so much...They won't stop... he cried desperately._

 _-What are they saying?_

 _-They are saying how much you hate me. How disgusted you're about me now that you know the truth! They're telling me how awful I am... I'M A MURDERER AND NOTHING MORE!_

 _-Then tell them to shut up. They know nothing. Do you hear me? THEY KNOW NOTHING! her voice was firm and loud._

 _-I almost killed you, and I had already killed you once... There's no, NO excuse for what I did!_

 _-You weren't yourself, Sans..._

 _-That's not an excuse! I brought this upon myself! I tried to block all the negative emotions and they suddenly burst out. It's all my fault I couldn't control them!_

 _-Sans...maybe you should stop going back if it hurts you so much..._

 _-No way! If I give up now...all this pain and suffering will have been for nothing...! Besides...I'm not letting you die! You'll survive...I'll make sure you'll survive!_

 _-If you can't give up on me...then don't give up on yourself, either. There would be no point in saving me if you sacrifice your sanity. So, promise yourself not to kill again. For whatever reason. Don't kill anyone, even if it is for me. Tell yourself that, if it comes to choosing between someone else and me, you'll just go back without killing! Can you do that? Can you do that for me? For us?_

 _Sans looked down._

 _-I'll...try._

 _-No, you won't try. You'll do it. You'll stay determined and do it! Either that, or you'll give up. Promise me, Sans. Promise me and yourself that you will._

 _-I...I promise. his voice was still unsure, but he was a lot calmer._

 _-Great! Serifa smiled. Now, you need to rest. Come on, lie down._

 _-I'm fine._

 _-Oh, just do what I say already!_

 _She tackled him down, lying him in the bed. She lay beside him and hugged him._

 _-Just relax a bit, alright...?_

 _Sans hugged her and dived his head in her chest. He burst into the tears again. Being able to talk openly about his pain had been therapeutic._

 _-Let it out... Let it all out..._

 _Serifa caressed him gently. She was on the verge of crying too, but she had to stay strong for Sans. She was sure she had probably cried plenty in the past timelines. This was Sans's turn to cry._

 _It took Sans a long while to finally calm down. He looked up at her. She was smiling at him._

 _-T-Thank you...And, again...I'm so, so sorry..._

 _-Let it go, Sans. Close your eyes and let it go._

 _Sans obediently listened to her. She put her hands on his head, carefully massaging it._

 _-Is this working on you? I mean, you have a bone skull and all..._

 _-It feels great._

 _-Good...good! she smiled._

 _She kept massaging him until he fell asleep. She knew he needed it. Her plan had worked. She kissed his forehead and walked downstairs._

 _Sans woke up hours later, finding a note._

 _''If you're reading this, you probably need to go back again... I'll be waiting for you! Thanks for trusting me. Remember our promise._

 _~Serifa''_

 _Sans took a deep breath. There was no need to check what had happened._

 _-I'll remember._

 _His left eye flashed._


	27. Dust

**Dust**

 _Sans woke up. No one but Serifa was with him. There were no voices. Only silence. A silence both liberating and dreadful. He stared at the ceiling for a bit. ''It's going to be alright.'', he said. ''You can do this!''._

 _He turned and hugged Serifa. Reassurance filled his heart. Even though he was scared of the things to come, he was feeling calm. Calm and quiet._

 _He gently caressed Serifa to wake her up._

 _-Good morning, sweetheart. he smiled._

 _-Good morning... she yawned._

 _It had been long since the last time Sans actually enjoyed a simple moment with Serifa. Always getting caught up in hiding and fighting had made him forget how much power these simple moments gave him._

 _-I have something I need to tell you, but please, don't be scared, sweetie._

 _-What is it...?_

 _-You've been discovered. Which means, some people are chasing you. And they know exactly where you are... But don't worry. I'm here._

 _-What are you going to do...?_

 _-First, we'll get you out of here. Then, we'll go to King Asgore and ask him to spare you._

 _-And how do you know if it's going to work...?_

 _-I...don't. But I have faith, thanks to you. Sans gave her a warm smile._

 _-What do you mean...?_

 _-Never mind...Just get ready so we can go, okay?_

 _Sans wasn't sure if he was feeling so positive or if he was pretending to both himself and her. Either way, whatever he was doing worked for him so he didn't care. Being optimistic was medicine to his wounds._

 _Serifa prepared herself and they walked to the door together._

 _-Are you ready, sweetheart?_

 _-I'm ready._

 _Sans suddenly kissed Serifa's lips. Surprised at first, she kissed him back._

 _-For luck! he winked._

 _Taking Serifa's hand, Sans teleported both of them to the Riverperson once more. Their destination was the usual: Hotland. However, this time, what Sans had on his mind was completely different._

 _Once they reached Hotland, Sans didn't go to the elevator. Instead, he ran to Alphys's Lab. The door was locked._

 _-Of course... he mumbled and knocked on the door. Alphys! Open up!_

 _No reply._

 _-Alphys, I know you're in there... Come on, open the door!_

 _Silence._

 _-Maybe she isn't here..._

 _-I know she is. Alphys, if you don't open, I'll break in!_

 _Still, no reply._

 _-Fine, I guess..._

 _Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters and attacked the door, melting it. Holding Serifa's hand, he went inside. Alphys was looking at him, shocked._

 _-H-How did you..._

 _-Listen, I don't have time. I know you watch the whole place with your cameras and that you've probably informed everyone of our position. Call them and tell them we went back to Waterfall, please._

 _-Why would I tell such a lie?_

 _-For me. We're friends, right? I thought I could rely on you!_

 _-Not when you go against every monster's hopes! You're trying to help a human!_

 _-And she deserves it! Please, Alphys...help me out here._

 _-Sorry Sans... I can't..._

 _Sans pinned Alphys to the wall._

 _-Call them. NOW._

 _-I c-can't-_

 _-Don't make me repeat myself again! They'll be here at any minute if you don't do it. CALL THEM! he shouted, summoning a Gaster Blaster._

 _-O-Or what? You're gonna kill me?_

 _Sans sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let go of Alphys and made the Gaster Blaster disappear._

 _-I won't. I was just trying to scare you. BUT. If you don't do it...I'll tell everyone the truth._

 _-The...''truth''?_

 _-About what happened at the True Lab._

 _Alphys was shocked. Her face turned pale in fear._

 _-Y-You promised...you'd n-n-never..._

 _-Call them now. Please._

 _Alphys quickly complied to Sans's demands. She called Undyne and told her to gather all her Royal Guards at the Waterfall, since Sans and Serifa were supposedly there. When she hang up, she looked at Sans angrily._

 _-Satisfied?_

 _-One more thing. We're going to Asgore. You're coming with us. I want to be sure of your actions. Plus, you probably have traps and puzzles all over the place here. I don't wanna have to deal with these, so I'll need you to deactivate them._

 _-Fine. Whatever you ask, ''friend''._

 _Sans sighed._

 _-Look, Alphys..._

 _-Let's just go already._

 _With Alphys in front of them, Sans and Serifa walked out of the Lab. Using the elevators and deactivating traps with Alphys's help, they reached New Home in no time._

 _-Sans...?_

 _-What is it, sweetheart?_

 _-What you said back then...that you weren't planning to kill her...was it true?_

 _-Yes._

 _-Really...?_

 _Sans looked firmly into Serifa's eyes._

 _-I promise you. I wasn't gonna kill her._

 _-Only betray her trust... Alphys mumbled._

 _-Alphys... I'm sorry I had to do this..._

 _-No you're not. You only want to save her and it works. You aren't sorry at all and you aren't regretting this either, so spare me the excuses._

 _Alphys was acting tough while hiding her tears. Sans realised it and didn't want to push her anymore, so he dropped it. Serifa noticed it too._

 _-What did she do...? Serifa whispered._

 _-Some experiments that went wrong... I was there, too. It's not her fault at all, trust me._

 _-Then wouldn't telling everyone have consequences for you too?_

 _-As I told you, it wasn't our fault it all went wrong. We just tried to do something good for everyone and didn't predict what would happen. That's how science works, you experiment and see the results. The only reason I haven't told anyone is because Alphys is scared of how people will take it._

 _-I can hear you, you know! Alphys pointed._

 _Serifa went up to Alphys and patted her shoulder._

 _-You're feeling guilty, aren't you?_

 _-What would you know...? You have someone protecting you all the time. Once they learn the truth, I'll have no one._

 _-That isn't true, Alphys... I'm sure Sans would be there for you, even if people got mad..._

 _-Yes, that's why he blackmailed me._

 _Alphys couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She started crying._

 _-Sans, can we stop for a bit...? Serifa asked. She's suffering..._

 _Sans agreed. They walked to a bench and sat there all together._

 _-Even if you don't believe in me... You can't doubt Undyne, can you? She cares about you, Alphys. Sans tried to sympathise with her._

 _-She'll hate me when she learns what I did..._

 _Serifa hugged Alphys. Alphys was surprised._

 _-I don't know you, really... But I'm sure you tried your best, for everyone. You aren't a bad person, I can feel that!_

 _-Listen to her Alphys... No one can hate you for trying... If anything, you deserve praise!_

 _-Is that why you threatened me, Sans? No...you know I did wrong and that you can use it against me at any time..._

 _-Alphys... I'm only trying to protect the one I love here... You know how this feels, don't you? You, too, would do anything for Undyne..._

 _-W-W-W-What are you saying?_

 _-Come on, I know you're in love with her. You can't hide from me, Alphys._

 _Alphys was crying with her head in her hands._

 _-She'll hate me if she finds out..._

 _-No, she won't. I'm not the best person to say it, but believe in us, in your friends!_

 _-If you don't believe in Sans, Alphys... Believe in me! Serifa kept holding her. I want to be your friend! I want to help you, even if everyone turns against you! I can see it Alphys, you are a really great person!_

 _-Y-Y-You don't even know me..._

 _-But I feel I can trust you!_

 _Alphys had calmed down a bit. She patted Serifa's head._

 _-Heh...I can see why Sans likes you so much..._

 _-I'm sorry, Alphys... I just... I'm... I'm madly in love with her!_

 _Sans blushed a bit. Alphys couldn't help chuckling._

 _-I never expected to hear that from you, Sans._

 _-Finally, you laugh... Serifa smiled._

 _Alphys looked at Serifa._

 _-You are very kind... I'll make sure Asgore lets you live! she smiled._

 _-You mean you will help us? Even after I betrayed you like that?_

 _-Well...you had your reasons, Sans. I understand..._

 _-Thank you, Alphys! Serifa smiled. I'm really, really grateful to you!_

 _-Come on now, let's go. I'll talk to Asgore. Maybe he will listen if two of us ask him._

 _They continued their journey. It wasn't long before they reached the castle. They walked in and saw Asgore watering his flowers._

 _-Hey Asgore... Sans called him first._

 _-Oh, hey Sans! Asgore turned around. Alphys, you're here too! Oh...and also...she..._

 _-T-T-That's why we came, Asgore... W-We want to ask you to...to spare her!_

 _-Really, Alphys...? You both want that...?_

 _-Yes! S-She's a nice person... She is...good to me..._

 _-Trust me, Asgore, she's worth saving... Sans agreed._

 _-You guys...you know I can't do that, right...? And telling me all this, about how good she is...It makes it even harder to kill her... Asgore looked down._

 _-It's your choice, Asgore. You can decide to keep her alive if you want... I know that, as a King, you have many responsibilities... But you have a kind heart! You don't want to lose that kindness! I've been there and...and it isn't pleasant._

 _-B-B-B-Besides... You already have four souls! C-Can't you go to the surface and get more from people that...deserve it?_

 _-Who am I to decide who deserves it and who doesn't Alphys? I prefer to let fate decide who we...use._

 _-Trust me, Asgore, there are a lot of scums that deserve to die up there! Sans pointed, thinking of Serifa's father. Trust me...I know._

 _-No, Sans. This isn't the right way to do things._

 _-And killing innocent people is?_

 _Asgore looked down._

 _-Just...let me do my job guys... It'll be quick..._

 _-N-N-No! I won't let you!_

 _Alphys got in front of Serifa, protecting her. Sans immediately thought of how Papyrus ended up when he did the same and freaked out._

 _-Alphys, that's enough. I'll protect her. Please, step back..._

 _-But, Sans..._

 _-Please!_

 _Seeing Sans scared like that, she decided to back off._

 _-Please guys...don't make this so difficult... Asgore's voice was getting sadder and sadder._

 _He suddenly attacked Serifa with fire magic. Using a Gaster Blaster, Sans blasted the attacks away. Asgore tried again, with the same result._

 _-S-Stop, please! Alphys pleaded. You'll end up hurting each other!_

 _But Asgore didn't stop. He continued attacking, with Sans countering his attacks._

 _-Asgore! S-Sans is too powerful! He can destroy you but he won't! Alphys yelled. So, don't hurt his loved one...Please, Asgore!_

 _They kept battling. It wasn't going anywhere. Asgore attacked, Sans countered. Alphys's pleads weren't doing anything either. Sans thought of attacking Asgore a couple of times, but one look at Serifa was enough to remind him of their promise. No. He wasn't going to hurt anyone._

 _He suddenly felt a crushing pain on his chest. He looked and saw a spear pierced through him. He fell on the floor. Serifa ran to him, scared._

 _-SANS! SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? she screamed._

 _No response._

 _-U-U-Undyne? W-What are you doing here? Alphys's voice was trembling._

 _-Your call...It was too suspicious. I called Asgore to tell him about it, but he wouldn't pick up, so I came here. Turns out, I was right._

 _-B-B-But attacking Sans..._

 _-I've attacked him before by accident. One spear isn't enough to kill him, don't worry. It will just stop him for long enough to get the human... Speaking of which...I know this is difficult for you, Asgore... I'll do it._

 _Undyne threw two spears at Serifa, who was still trying in vain to wake Sans up. She fell next to him, dead._

 _Sans could barely hear people talking. He was trying to get up, but he couldn't even move. He was feeling his energy and his senses leaving him. Why was this happening? One spear was indeed never enough to knock him down that hard._

 _His foot started feeling strange. Sans had never felt this before. He soon panicked, realising it was turning into dust. His other foot started turning into dust as well. Then it hit him. Going back all these times had made his HP low enough to be killed even by the simplest attack. His legs had disappeared by now and his body was next. He tried flashing his eye, but he wasn't strong enough. ''So, this is the end...'', he thought._

 _He struggled and managed to open his eyes a little, in an attempt to see Serifa for the last time. Half his body was dust by now._

 _''No...not like this...!''_

 _Suddenly, he felt someone hugging him from behind. For a reason he couldn't explain, his energy came back to him. Maybe he could make it..._

 _His left eye flashed, as his skull disappeared into dust._


	28. Judgement

**Judgement**

 _When Sans woke up, he could instantly feel that something was off. He couldn't tell what exactly, but it was there. Looking around him confirmed it._

 _Serifa was not sleeping. She was standing still, looking outside the window with a blank expression. Sans couldn't recognise her clothes. Instead of the shirt and pants he had given her, she was wearing a long, black cloak with its hoodie on. Looking closer, he noticed a blue brooch in the shape of a heart on the hoodie's base. The room was dark and only lit by moonlight. Wait, moonlight? Why was it night? Had he been asleep for that long? And, if so, how did Serifa manage to survive without his help?_

 _He could hear rain from outside. This had never been a rainy day. So maybe...maybe it was the next day. But that made no sense. How could he have been sleeping for that long? Unless..._

 _He realised how close to death he had been when he reset last time. Maybe he did go back after all. And maybe...he went back as dust._

 _-Am I...dead...? he wondered._

 _Maybe that was why Serifa was wearing black. Maybe she was mourning! She probably couldn't see him either. He had to do something, to make her aware of his presence._

 _-Serifa! Serifa I'm here! he screamed._

 _-I can see that. You don't need to yell._

 _Serifa's firm tone threw him off. He got up, but she stopped him._

 _-Sit right where you are._

 _-Serifa...? Is something wrong...? Sans was really confused._

 _-Everything is wrong._

 _-What do you mean...?_

 _-I know what you did. What you've been doing all along. I've been watching._

 _-H-How...?_

 _-Is that really the important thing to ask?_

 _Sans could clearly sense anger in Serifa's voice._

 _-Are you...mad at me?_

 _-What do you think? she sounded more pissed off with every word._

 _-Why...?_

 _-I don't know, genius! Maybe, just MAYBE I'd become angry at the guy who's responsible for my countless deaths!_

 _-Hey, I've been trying to save you all this time and you know it!_

 _-Some saviour you are!_

 _-I am TRYING, okay?_

 _-I was supposed to die only once. Do you even know how many times I've died because of you?_

 _-I've...lost count..._

 _-178. 178 deaths. You died in the previous timeline. Did it hurt? Well, imagine having to feel this pain not one, not two, not three, BUT 178 TIMES!_

 _-So wait, am I dead? Are we in some kind of limbo?_

 _-Is that what truly matters to you right now?_

 _-You know what, I don't have to sit through this. Something is clearly corrupted in this timeline. Seeya._

 _Sans's left eye flashed. Nothing happened._

 _-Heh... Serifa smirked._

 _Sans panicked. He tried flashing his eye again and again, but it didn't seem to be working._

 _-W-What's...going on...?_

 _-Having problems, Sansy-boy? it was the first time Sans had seen Serifa being so ironic._

 _-What is it with you?_

 _Serifa laughed._

 _-I-I'll get Alphys. We'll find a way to turn this back to normal!_

 _-Give it a try, I guess. she smirked again._

 _Sans got up and ran to the door. He opened it and went out, only to find himself in the same room again._

 _-Where do you think you're going, exactly?_

 _Sans ran to the window and tried opening it, but it was stuck, as if it were a part of the wall._

 _-It's futile, Sans._

 _-Serifa, whatever it is that you're doing, stop it right now!_

 _-Oh, really? Well, that's a nice way to thank me for saving your pathetic life!_

 _-You...what...?_

 _-You were almost dust, did you forget?_

 _-Wait...so...my energy...it was gone...you gave me energy to reset again! It was you!_

 _-Wow, good job! She clapped ironically. Took you long enough._

 _-Who...what are you exactly...?_

 _-No, Sans. This isn't how it's gonna work this time. You reset with MY energy, so the timeline is in MY control. No more questions for you. You will do as I say. Sit down at once!_

 _Sans had no option but to obey her._

 _-You know Sans, I find your reactions really interesting. For once, you have the chance to talk with me in full honesty. And, instead of doing it, you try to run away from me, or to change things up so that it can all go your way. Is that how you ''love'' me?_

 _-I do love you... Sans's voice was desperate. All this time, I've been trying to save you..._

 _-Yeah, yeah, you've been trying to save me from the ''evil monsters'' who will try to kill me._

 _Serifa took off her hoodie, revealing her neck. It had red marks all over it._

 _-Remember this, Sans? That hurt. A LOT._

 _Sans looked down sadly, feeling tons of guilt weighing him down._

 _-I'm...sorry for that... Back then... I wasn't myself..._

 _-Yes, yes, I know, you went crazy and all. Heh...at least the other monsters had an actual reason to kill me._

 _-I'm sorry...there's no excuse for this..._

 _Sans's eyes were tearing up._

 _-Just so you know, that mushy crap ain't gonna cut it._

 _-At least...you saved me from that crazy, awful state... You remember this, right?_

 _-Well, anyone who wouldn't want to get killed would try to bring you back to your senses._

 _-Is that...why you did it? Sans cried. Not because you cared...?_

 _-No, not really. Serifa sighed. After all, that Serifa didn't know what I know... I kinda envy her for that to be honest._

 _-Serifa...I know I've only failed...but I swear, I'm doing all this for you..._

 _-Are you, really?_

 _-Of course! I told you, I've been trying to save you!_

 _-Who are you trying to save exactly? Is it really me? Or are you just trying to save yourself from my absence?_

 _Sans looked down._

 _-Both, if you put it that way._

 _-You're really smart, Sans. And a smart person would have noticed the truth from the first few resets: YOU CAN'T SAVE ME. Please, don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind, because I won't believe you._

 _-Maybe...maybe it has... But I can't just give up!_

 _-So, you know you can't save me, but you continue trying. Why, Sans?_

 _-Because I lo-_

 _-Because you want to get more time with me. You can't stand the idea of living without me, so you force everyone to repeat the same day, over and over, just so that you won't be alone. By now, even my death is nothing more than a sign for you to reset._

 _Sans's face was hidden in his hands. He was drowning in tears._

 _-This isn't true... This isn't true..._

 _-If it wasn't, you wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now._

 _-Why are you tormenting me like this...? What do you want from me anyway?_

 _Serifa turned her back to him._

 _-Tell me Sans... Do you think you have the right to reset time for everyone, just because you can?_

 _-I...I do it for a good reason..._

 _-For what you THINK is a good reason. Even if I believe that you're doing this to save me and not for your own selfish wishes, it still is your own perception of good._

 _-I'm just trying to use my power to reverse a bad thing... I'm trying, Serifa!_

 _-Let's see, Sans. If I was the one able to turn time back, what would I change in my life? Oh, I know!_

 _Serifa turned around, facing him._

 _-I'd go way back. On the day of my mom's accident. I'd do my best to prevent it. This would keep my father from going crazy. We'd still be a happy family and I wouldn't have to go through all that pain. And, of course... I'd never have to run away. I'd never end up here. I'd never meet you. And, you'd probably forget all about me._

 _Sans looked down._

 _-That would be my ''good use'' for that power. I'm trusting it sounds good enough for you too, right? So, tell me, Sans...shall I do it right now?_

 _Serifa's right eye started glowing blue, just like Sans's before it would flash. She had a grin on her face._

 _-NO, STOP! Sans ran in panic and hugged her, crying. JUST STOP! STAY HERE, STAY HERE!_

 _Serifa started laughing as her eye stopped glowing._

 _-Really, REALLY pathetic Sans! You prefer your ''loved one'' to have an awful life full of trauma just for you to be able to meet her? Is that really called love?_

 _Sans fell on his knees, still crying._

 _-Okay... OKAY I ADMIT IT! I'm an egoist and nothing more! Love can be a selfish feeling after all, can't it?_

 _-Heh...true, true. You have a way with words, Sans, I give you that. But have you ever considered how many people had to suffer because of your selfish love?_

 _-I'm sorry you suffered..._

 _-It wasn't just me, you know. Every time you go back, you just create a new timeline to escape to. But you leave so much pain in the timelines before you. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, even the families of the Royal Guards you killed... You're leaving at least one of them hurt in their timelines almost every time you decide to reset. How many hurt people does this make?_

 _-This is a possible scenario, but my research hasn't confirmed it's actually real. I'm surprised you even thought of that..._

 _-Ok, so you don't really know. I can accept that. But what if it's real? Just count all the heartbroken Sanses you've left behind in that case. They've lost their girlfriend, and, depending on the timeline, their close friends. Most of them have become traitors against their whole kind and will be hated by everyone! One of them is left alone at the surface! Another lost his brother! The last one lost his life! Oh well...that's one less Sans to worry about, I suppose. The Papyrus of that timeline however...he must be the most heartbroken one._

 _-If they knew they were doing it so another Sans would have the chance to be happy with you...I'm sure they'd be alright with it..._

 _-So, if I tell you to completely give up on me so that another Sans who doesn't even care about you has a chance at happiness...Will you do it?_

 _Sans looked down silently._

 _-Of course you won't. You, yourself said that you're selfish. And same goes for all these other poor Sanses you've left behind. What a hero, indeed!_

 _-You're right...I guess... he cried._

 _-You've betrayed your own kind, Sans. Do you realise how much they need my soul?_

 _-And what, you're just gonna give it to them?_

 _-There is no other choice. You've only been prolonging the inevitable and you know it._

 _-I just want you to be alive... You don't deserve this, Serifa..._

 _-Life won't always give you what you deserve or want, Sans. Grow up._

 _-I just...wanted to fix everything..._

 _-You can't. But hey, you got so much stronger during this, so it was worth it, right? she smirked._

 _-Are you gonna tell me that I did this for power now?_

 _-No, but it sure didn't feel that bad being powerful for once, right? You were weak and now you're the strongest monster in the Underground._

 _-Funny how you say this right after I die because of how weaker my body has become due to this._

 _-Yeah, sure, your body is a bit weaker. But does this matter much when you can one-shot almost anyone?_

 _-I am NOT. DOING THIS. FOR POWER! Sans shouted._

 _-I know. Doesn't make you less powerful though._

 _Sans looked down in sadness._

 _-I've made so many mistakes, Serifa... I see it now... And I'm truly, deeply sorry... But please, please know I love you..._

 _-Words mean nothing without actions._

 _-Then tell me what to do! Tell me how to fix it all..._

 _Serifa gave him a serious look._

 _-Are you willing to sacrifice everything for that purpose?_

 _-Yes...I'll do everything you ask!_

 _Serifa looked at Sans for a bit, as if studying him. She turned around. Sans thought he saw a genuine smile for just a split second._

 _She climbed on the bed and stood at its edge. She opened her arms, as if she was a bird. She leaned forward, until she started falling down._

 _-Careful there! Sans yelled._

 _He ran to grab her, but the moment his hands touched her, she turned into a blue, blood-like liquid and spilled all over the floor and his clothes. Only the heart-shaped brooch remained. He looked at his hands. They, too, were covered in blue._

 _-NO! he screamed, smashing his fist on the floor and splashing the blue liquid all around. YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR! COME BACK! COME BACK!_

 _It was then when he heard her voice echoing in the room:_

 _''If you really want to fix everything...you'll have to learn when to quit.''_

 _Suddenly, the blue liquid and the brooch disappeared. The room got filled with sunlight. He looked around him. Everything had turned back into normal. The rain had stopped and Serifa was sleeping in his bed. But he now knew what he had to do. He looked at her, filled with sadness._

 _-Don't worry sweetheart... This is the last time you'll die._


	29. Sans Serifa

**Sans Serifa**

 _Knowing what you have to do doesn't mean you are ready for it. Sans wasn't. He needed to quit; that was clear. Yet, it was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life. He had been repeating the same day over and over for months to reach a single goal, and now he had to completely give up on everything._

 _He didn't even know what to do. Should he tell her? Should he just let her live her final moments in blissful ignorance? Should he try to avoid her death for as long as possible before she actually dies?_

 _He looked at her. She was so, so beautiful. She was right there with him, but he was missing her already. He wanted to be with her. To enjoy some time with her for once more before...before she had to go._

 _He hugged her and held her tight into his arms, as if protecting her. He could barely keep himself from breaking into tears. His whole body was shaking. He breathed quietly and her lovely smell filled him, making his heart race. He slowly caressed her head, waking her._

 _-Hey, sweetie... Wake up..._

 _If he talked more, he knew his voice would break. Serifa didn't say anything. She just moaned and rubbed her face onto his chest, happily as usual. Sans's heart was melting. He couldn't stay there._

 _-I-I'll go make you some breakfast till you wake up properly._

 _He left the room really fast, as if he was running away. He entered the kitchen and just stood there, at a loss. His breathing had gotten heavy. He knew what was going to happen, but he felt stressed out anyway._

 _-Get a grip, Sans... These are your last moments with her... Make sure you both enjoy them! he tried to calm himself down._

 _He quickly prepared breakfast with whatever they had in the kitchen and rushed back. It was funny. A few minutes ago, he was so eager to run away, but now all he wanted was to see her again, even if his heart was about to break._

 _He found her still asleep on his bed._

 _-Breakfast! Get up, get up! he was trying to be as cheerful as possible, for both of them._

 _-Good morning... Serifa yawned and reluctantly sat up. Why the special treatment...?_

 _-Cause you're special, sweetheart! Sans smiled._

 _He sat on the bed with her and started feeding her. She chuckled and fed him back._

 _-Hey...do you know any french, Serifa?_

 _-Wow, that was random! I don't know any...why do you ask?_

 _-My name...means something in french._

 _-What does it mean?_

 _-It means...''without''._

 _Sans looked down for a bit. What was he saying? What was the point of all that? He was letting his sadness in again. No, these were their last moments together. He had all the time in the world to mourn her after she...she..._

 _-So, are you missing something?_

 _-Yes...your lips!_

 _Sans laughed and grabbed her, kissing her passionately. She quickly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. Sans lifted her up and started twirling her around the room while she laughed happily._

 _-Sans, you have something on your face!_

 _-Where?_

 _-There! she laughed and playfully kissed him again._

 _Sans was laughing with her too. Just for a bit, he had managed to relax. Her laughter was bringing peace into his mind. All that, until she started getting ready to head out. In her mind, they still had to get the ingredients for the cake after all._

 _As she was heading out, Sans panicked. He instinctively grabbed her hand, holding her back._

 _-What is it...?_

 _-I...um...let's not go yet._

 _-Why is that...?_

 _-I...I wanna dance with you._

 _-We danced yesterday night! Serifa chuckled._

 _-B-But it wasn't just the two of us!_

 _-Aww! Serifa smiled. What a romantic! Alright, what music do you have?_

 _-I...don't have any music._

 _-Then how are we gonna dance, silly?_

 _-Can't you dance...acapella?_

 _-You sing acapella, you don't dance! Serifa laughed._

 _-Well, then you can sing while we dance._

 _-W-W-What? Serifa blushed. I haven't sang in ages!_

 _-So what, you hadn't done any ice-skating in ages either._

 _-Alright, I'll try...I guess. Oh, the things you make me do!_

 _-I know, your life with me is tragic, isn't it? Sans chuckled just a bit._

 _-Oh, shut up! she laughed._

 _Sans put his hands around her waist and Serifa wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

 _-Do you even know how to do this?_

 _-I'll just follow you._

 _-Wow, what a man!_

 _-Shut up._

 _Serifa began humming a nostalgic rhythm as they slowly started dancing together, looking into each other's eyes. Sans was breaking apart with every step they were taking. He felt like the whole world was ending as the two of them danced together for their last time. He loved dancing with her, yet it was scorching his heart at the same time._

 _The bell rang. It was time. Sans stopped moving._

 _-Sans? Can you hear us? Sans?_

 _-Someone's at the door! Let's-_

 _-Stay close._

 _-But...someone has come to visit..._

 _-Please... Stay with me..._

 _-Sans, we can hear talking! Open, in the name of the King!_

 _Sans panicked. He still wasn't ready for this. Without thinking much, he grabbed Serifa's hand._

 _-Follow me._

 _He quickly opened the door on the Guard's face and started running towards the Waterfall. He didn't know why or where he was going. He just ran, with Serifa following. Magical attacks were coming their way. Sans summoned his Gaster Blasters and canceled them out one by one. He knew it was futile but, at that moment, he couldn't think straight._

 _Suddenly, he felt Serifa's hand leaving his. He looked back. She had fallen down, probably because he was running too fast. Two magical attacks were headed her way. Sans immediately paused time._

 _He ran to her. She was still, frozen in time. The attacks were too close to her. The moment he would unpause time, they would hit and kill her at once. Unless he managed to move her fast enough. But, what was the point in trying? The inevitable end was getting closer and closer, he could feel it. Maybe he should..._

 _No. He wasn't letting her go, not without trying his best. He grabbed her, ready to pull her away from the attacks._

 _-Three...two...one._

 _He unpaused time and quickly moved her away. The first attack hit the ground, throwing snow everywhere. The second one was targeting her head, but thanks to Sans, it hit her belly instead, making her scream._

 _Sans was still in panic. He paused time again and, with the wounded Serifa in his arms, he started running aimlessly once more. Serifa's stomach was bleeding badly._

 _-I see...white..._

 _Sans teared up and kept running._

 _-Mom...? Is that you...?_

 _Serifa was struggling to speak. She started coughing blood. Sans held her more tightly._

 _-Sans...I see...you did so much...I can see it all now..._

 _Sans stopped running and looked at her in shock._

 _-W-What...?_

 _-I see...things I lived...things I don't remember...It was all you, wasn't it...?_

 _-Yes...it was me._

 _Serifa opened her eyes a little. They were teary._

 _-You suffered...so much... I'm sorry you had to-_

 _-Stop talking, please! I'll find a way to treat you! Don't lose more blood till then!_

 _-I...don't think so...that's...the end of the line...for me... she smiled._

 _-N-No, don't say that! I'll...I'll-_

 _-We both know it...don't we...?_

 _Sans couldn't hold his tears back any longer. He fell on his knees, holding her tight._

 _-I'm not ready for this... he cried._

 _-Heh...me neither...it was all going so...well...I was happy...with you..._

 _Serifa's mouth was full of blood. Her tears were falling._

 _-I...I'll fix this!_

 _Sans's eye started glowing blue. Gathering all her strength, Serifa weakly lifted her arm and covered his eye with her hand._

 _-No...you know...you can't..._

 _Sans's eye stopped glowing. He moved her hand a bit and kissed it, then held it close to his cheek. Serifa was able to caress him just a bit._

 _-Sans...I want you to...to live on...to be happy..._

 _-How can you say that? I...I can't live without you!_

 _-You can...promise me, Sans...please..._

 _Sans's body was shaking as he nodded in agreement._

 _-Alright... I promise... he cried._

 _-One last thing..._

 _-Tell me..._

 _-This...this hurts...and I know...I'll die soon...so..._

 _-No, no, no, no, no, stop! You AREN'T asking me this! You CAN'T be asking me this!_

 _-Please, Sans...just make it quicker...for both of us..._

 _-There's NO WAY I'm killing you! NO WAY!_

 _-Listen, Sans...if you are to move on...you have to...do this yourself..._

 _Sans was sobbing uncontrollably._

 _-I...I can't do this...YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS! Please, Serifa..._

 _-Do it...move on, Sans...please, move on...take that step..._

 _Sans could barely speak due to his tears._

 _-Sans...?_

 _-Alright... Alright... I'll...I'll do it. I'll fulfil your wish._

 _Serifa smiled, letting more blood fall from her mouth. Her whole body had been soaked in red by now._

 _-Thank you._

 _-I SO want to come with you right now..._

 _-No...you can't do that...you promised..._

 _-I know I did... But hell, I'll miss you so, so much..._

 _-It'll be hard...but...you can do it...I believe in...you..._

 _-Heh...easy for you to say..._

 _Sans's tears were falling on Serifa's face and getting mixed up with hers._

 _-Sans...I...I love you._

 _-I love you too, sweetheart..._

 _Sans lifted her head a bit and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, closing her eyes. The taste of her blood was everywhere. While kissing her, Sans summoned his magical bones. Shutting his eyes as well, he ordered the bones to emerge from the ground. They pierced right through her._

 _That was it. She was dead forever now. Sans looked at her for a second and immediately held her as tightly as he could._

 _-Goodbye...sweetheart..._

 _He burst into even more tears than before._

 _Time had been paused for way too long. Sans hadn't realised how much energy he had been using. He couldn't last anymore. He fainted and fell down, still holding her tight. Time continued._


	30. Words I Can't Give You

**Words I Can't Give You**

 _''My dearest Serifa,_

 _It's our first year anniversary today. Oh, how I wish you were here to celebrate it with me! I'd get you flowers and prepare you a romantic dinner...though I'd probably fail miserably. But, knowing you, you'd happily eat it and call it delicious anyway. That's the kind of person you were. God, how much I've missed you..._

 _After you...''left'', I obviously cried a lot. Soon, everything went dark. All I remember is waking up in the hospital at New Home. Apparently, I had used up all my energy by pausing time without realising it. The ones that found me and took me there were the two Royal Guards that were after us. They saw me covered in your blood and got scared about me...even though skeletons don't bleed. Yeah, they aren't the smartest people._

 _Everyone was there at the hospital, worried about me. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore. Since your body was destroyed by bones, they assumed I was the one that killed you. Well, technically, I was. They all congratulated me for ''killing the evil human and giving monsterkind the fifth human soul it needs so much''. Pretty ironic, huh? I was feeling horrible about what I did and what had happened, and there they were, being happy and praising me about it._

 _I got released from the hospital at the same day, but I didn't go to Snowdin, no matter how much I wanted to. See, Asgore, in celebration of the acquisition of the fifth human soul, decided to have a lot of ceremonies and parties. And, of course, as the ''hero that took us one step closer to freedom'', I had to be there as the honored guest. I'm not exaggerating when I'm telling you this, but it was one of the worst experiences in my life. Having to fake smiles and accept praise and congratulations, while on the inside, I was dead (no pun intended there, don't worry). I hadn't even come to terms with what happened, but I had to look happy. I just wanted to scream out and burst into tears. But that would only raise more questions that I was in no mood or state to answer. Thankfully, Papyrus didn't tell anyone about us either. It would complicate things and I wasn't prepared for that._

 _Asgore offered me a position as a Royal Guard after my ''heroic deeds''. Needless to say, I refused it. The last thing I wanted was to use your unfair death as a chance to climb up to a higher social status. Understandably, Papyrus was pissed off about that; he has been trying to get in the Royal Guard for his whole life and I straight up refused that chance I was so kindly given._

 _When I finally returned to Snowdin, I went straight to bed. Your scent was still there. I was -and still am- enamored with that scent. It felt like you were still with me and I longed for that. I didn't leave my room for about a week until Papyrus just came in and pulled me out with force, cleaning everything. I was angry at him at first, but I soon realised how worried he was for me. I hadn't walked, eaten or even talked for a whole week. No wonder he was trying to get me moving._

 _Unfortunately, it took a lot more than that to get me back on track. When my room was cleaned and your scent was vanished, I just had to accept it: you are gone for good. That's when depression really hit me. I was just lying on the couch all day, watching TV. Well, I wasn't watching, really. It was just an excuse for Papyrus not to bother me. I hate admitting this, but yes, even talking to my own brother felt tiring back then. I was longing for the time when he'd leave for training or for work, so I could cry on my own._

 _But it's thanks to Papyrus that I've managed to recover. To my surprise, he is way more mature than I thought. He was the one that asked Undyne to let me have a few days off work. And, when I would still refuse to go out, he convinced her that I was sick so that these ''free'' days would turn into weeks. After bombarding me with his over-energetic attempts to make me laugh, he soon realised I wanted to be left alone and didn't bother me with his usual shenanigans. He would only prepare me food that I would rarely eat and leave me to my thoughts._

 _However, that doesn't mean he wasn't there for me. Every day, when he would get back from work, he would sit on the couch, next to me. He'd simply ask if I wanted to talk and then he'd stay silent. Next to me, but silent. At first, I would rarely even respond to him. But, little by little, I was able to open up. My negative responses slowly turned into small discussions, which, in turn, transformed into talking about how I was feeling. And Papyrus would understand. He still thinks you hypnotised us, of course, but he does understand that, even if this is true, my feelings for you are real. Yes, Papyrus was there for me. He'd hug me when I cried and encourage me to get out. And, step by step, he succeeded._

 _I feel a lot better now. Of course, I still get depressed from time to time, especially on days like this one. But I'm getting over it. At first, I was mad at myself for that. Getting better felt like I was betraying you. I realised I had ended up making myself sad on purpose, just to prove that I still loved you. That was stupid of me. Love doesn't mean you have to get stuck in your sadness. Besides, you, yourself, wanted me to move on. And trust me, I'm trying and I'm slowly succeeding._

 _During our conversations, Papyrus asked me why I loved you so much. I thought I knew the answer, but I ended up speechless. I wasn't sure what to tell him. I mean, I did connect more with you during the whole time-repeating thing, but why did I fall in love with you in the first place? Was it your innocent smile? Was it your grace? Was it your integrity? I have no idea, honestly. In the end, I love you and that's what matters, right? Emotions are not meant to be explained by logic anyway._

 _I have a confession to make. Around a week ago, another human fell into the Underground. He sure picked a nice date to do that, so close to the time you showed up, as if he was a cruel reminder of you. Anyway, he was a young boy with glasses, holding a notebook and writing on it all the time. I wanted to try and help him. But, just before I went to meet him, I stopped. I was afraid. I mean, I tried to save you so many times and failed. How would I ever be able to save this boy in one try? I'd end up connecting to him, becoming friends and then watch him die. I was not ready to live through that again._

 _However, that was only the surface of my emotions. There were some deeper motives for this which I only realised when that boy died. You see, imagine if I saved that boy. If I somehow managed to persuade Asgore to show mercy to him. What would happen then? Would I do it with every human that falls down here and deserves mercy? You deserved it too. But you died. Why should they live? It'd be so unfair for you. Not to mention that, if we don't get the souls we need, your sacrifice will go to waste. I won't allow that._

 _Yes, I know how dark these emotions are. I know that, from my experience with you, I was supposed to learn that we are doing things the wrong way. I did learn that. And trust me, I've grown as a person thanks to you. But, these emotions are stronger. We are so close now. We only need one more soul. One more soul, and you can finally rest in peace. Because I know your soul still lingers here, trapped in Asgore's castle. Once we use its power, your soul will finally be free. You'll join your mother and be happy. But that won't happen while you're in here. So, for you, I'll be the one to kill the seventh human. The moment I see them, I'll do it as quickly and painlessly as possible. And then you'll finally be free. All I ask from you is your forgiveness. I know you'd never agree to this way of thinking, but it's the only way I can help you now._

 _These are my inner demons, Serifa. I thought I had defeated them when you brought me back from madness. I hadn't. They showed up again when your other self visited me. Back then, I thought she was just a dream, but, after Alphys investigated your soul's properties, it turned out she was real. And she saved me. She saved my life and then talked some logic into me so that I would stop this never-ending circle I had put myself in. I am really grateful to both her and you. Because, even if I call her your ''other self'', she IS you. And you'd do the same in her position, I know it._

 _Again, I thought I had defeated my inner demons by killing you. They returned in the form of depression. And now that I'm getting better, they are back in the form of these cruel thoughts. I've realised something. Our inner demons never really go away. We can learn to control them a bit, but we never really defeat them. Even when you think they went away, they just come back in a different form. So, in the end, what we have to do is accept them. I have accepted that I'm not a saint. I have accepted that, like everyone, I have some evil in me. I have accepted that I'm not perfect, no matter how much I'd like to be. But, this is me. I have faced myself. I feel confident now. That is, truly, how I'm fulfilling your wish and moving on._

 _Wow, I did get philosophical there. I believe that's enough rambling from me. If my words somehow reach you, I want you to know: I am alright now. I still miss you like hell, I still love you endlessly. I'll probably never be able to love someone else the way I loved you again. You are my one and only sweetheart and I'd do anything to change your fate. In my dreams, we dance together every night. But I have accepted what happened and I'm moving on. So, when you're finally free to go to your mother in heaven, I want you to be ready to move on as well. Don't worry about me and don't leave any regrets behind. Promise me that, sweetheart._

 _If we ever get reborn in this world, I'll fall in love with you again._

 _Lots of love to you,_

 _Sans''_


	31. A Fated Encounter (Chapter 0)

**A Fated Encounter**

 _It was a cold day. It was snowing and the air was freezing. Sans was sitting at his post in Snowdin forest, bored as usual. He had been drinking ketchup all day, looking at the falling snow. Nothing new was happening. Every day, same place, same view. Ice Drake would come from time to time and they would enjoy some puns together, but that was about all the amusement he would ever get._

 _As he was opening a new bottle of ketchup, Sans noticed a figure coming from the distance. He couldn't recognise who or even what it was. He decided to hide behind the trees and watch closely._

 _Soon, it became clear what that mysterious figure was. It was a human, a girl to be exact. She was wearing a pink ballerina costume and dancing around while walking. Sans immediately thought she was crazy._

 _He had to kill her. It was the perfect chance -she was unaware and in her own world. Easy victim. Then again, that would be boring. He decided to have a little fun first. He teleported behind her and suddenly grabbed her shoulders._

 _-BOO! He shouted, making the girl scream and quickly turn around._

 _-Y-You scared me!_

 _-Yup, my intention! he chuckled._

 _-That was so mean! she said angrily._

 _-Wow, you've got some nerve there girl. Is that how you greet a new pal?_

 _-You didn't exactly greet me properly either... Anyway, sorry for being rude._

 _-I'm surprised, actually. Most people would run screaming once they saw me. Being a skeleton and all._

 _-Wait, you're a real skeleton? That isn't a costume?_

 _-Nope, I'm 100% skeleton._

 _-Wow, that's so...exciting! she sounded fascinated. Were you born this way? Or you were a human that died? And how do you stand without muscles? And, and...do you eat? And how do you think? Do you have a brain? I mean you must have, you're talking logically. Wait, how do you even talk without a tongue? And-_

 _-Whoooah, whoah, slow down there girlie! Sans laughed. What's your name?_

 _-I'm Serifa. What about you?_

 _-The name's Sans._

 _-Well, nice to meet you! Serifa offered her hand._

 _Sans reluctantly shook her hand, when he heard her stomach rumble. She turned a bit red with shame._

 _-Are you hungry?_

 _-W-Well...I haven't eaten since yesterday, so..._

 _-Wanna have a meal? My treat._

 _-You don't need to-_

 _-You don't have any gold, right? At this rate, you'll starve. Just come with me._

 _-A-Alright..._

 _They started walking towards Snowdin. Sans wasn't sure why he hadn't killed her already. ''I guess I'm too bored to let her go so soon'', he thought to himself._

 _-So, how do you...exist as a skeleton? It doesn't make much sense..._

 _-Let's just say...it's all thanks to magic._

 _-Magic...?_

 _-Yes, magic._

 _-I thought magic didn't exist..._

 _-Well, monsters are made out of magic. Am I the first one you meet?_

 _-I did meet a few other...weird creatures, but none of them were skeletons..._

 _-Oh, so you met others? And they didn't attack you?_

 _-They did, but I ran away. I'm surprised I was faster, actually._

 _-Damn, these guys are more useless than me! Sans chuckled._

 _-Why did they attack me though? Did they want to eat me?_

 _-Eat you? What? How did you get that idea? Sans asked, confused._

 _-I read in a book that monsters eat humans!_

 _-They don't. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Geez, the human books spread a lot of lies about us!_

 _-Then why did they attack me?_

 _-That's...another story. Don't worry, they won't attack you if you're with me._

 _-Then you're my personal bodyguard! Serifa chuckled._

 _-Sure I am, sure I am!_

 _Sans laughed, thinking of how he was going to kill her after he was done having his fun with her. It was so ironic, really._

 _-Anyway, aren't you cold? These clothes you're wearing aren't fit for this weather._

 _-Yes, it's cold... But that's all I have, so I guess I'll have to do with them!_

 _-Here, have this._

 _Sans took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders._

 _-Oh, you don't need-_

 _-Come on. You're freezing. When someone does you good, just accept it._

 _-T-Thanks..._

 _She gave him a big smile. Sans felt weirded out by it. Somehow it had made him feel warm and cosy._

 _-Anyway, we're almost there. This town you see in front of you is called Snowdin. It's where I live._

 _-Looks beautiful with all the snow... Serifa's eyes were glowing as she admired the beautiful town._

 _They entered Grillby's. Sans ordered two burgers for them. While waiting, Serifa looked around._

 _-Why is this place so quiet? Why aren't people dancing?_

 _-Why would they? It's pointless._

 _-Pointless? POINTLESS? Serifa looked shocked._

 _-Why so ma- Where are you going?_

 _Serifa stood up and ran to the jukebox, turning the volume up._

 _-Hello, everyone! I'm Serifa! And this music is awesome, so let's dance to it!_

 _A few people turned and looked at her._

 _-Anyone? Come on, it'll be fun!_

 _-M-M-Me! Let' dance! Drunk Bun shouted, and staggered towards her._

 _They started dancing together. As the other monsters saw them, some got encouraged and joined them. Sans was surprised. These were usually lazy people, but they were somehow persuaded to dance by this girl that they had never seen before._

 _-Who is she, Sans? Grillby asked, as he was bringing the burgers._

 _-An...acquaintance of mine, I guess._

 _-Well, you have to agree she's full of energy. I'm glad to see this place lighten up for a change._

 _-Sans! Serifa called him. Come on, dance with us!_

 _-No way!_

 _-Come on, it's fun Sans!_

 _-Go ahead, buddy! I'd love to see this! Grillby chuckled. Hey, girl! Come and grab him, he's too shy to dance!_

 _-N-No! Don't-_

 _It was too late. Serifa grabbed Sans's hand and pulled him into the centre of the pub. Sans had no option but to reluctantly dance with her and the other monsters. Grillby was watching them and laughing._

 _-I'll get back at you for this! Sans gave Grillby a funny glare._

 _When things toned down, Serifa went back to her seat with Sans. They started eating their burgers._

 _-It's thanks to you that they got cold. Don't blame me!_

 _-I didn't complain! They are still delicious the way they are!_

 _Sans gave her a weird look and kept eating._

 _-Say, Sans... Are there other humans like me here?_

 _-Quiet! Don't EVER say you're a human again. Not down here._

 _-Why? I don't want to lie..._

 _-Well, fine then, go ahead and say it. Shout it out loud, for all I care. But don't complain to me when you get killed, 'kay?_

 _Serifa got silent for a second._

 _-Did you say...''killed''...?_

 _-Yes, that's what I said. You know why everyone here's so friendly to you? They haven't seen a human before, that's why. They don't know what you are. If they did...you wouldn't get out of this place alive._

 _-Why...? Why do they hate humans so much...?_

 _-There was a war between monsters and humans a very long time ago. Back then, the humans defeated us and sealed us down here. We're basically trapped. No sunlight, no clean air...and we can't get out. In fact, not even you can get out now that you fell in._

 _-But...I didn't do any of that... Why would they hate me, personally?_

 _Sans looked down for a bit. He had never thought this way before. Indeed, all the humans they had caught so far had done nothing wrong. For the first time, he realised that maybe they were doing things the wrong way._

 _-There's more... The spell trapping us underground can be broken with seven human souls. And...you'll be the fifth one we acquire._

 _-Well, if they don't know I'm human, then I'm safe! Right...?_

 _-No, not really I'm afraid. There are many Royal Guards and sentries that guard for humans. I'm...one of these sentries. And trust me, we do know how you look and how to easily kill you guys._

 _Serifa got surprised and pulled back, looking at Sans, scared. Sans gave her an annoyed look._

 _-Oh please, if I wanted to kill you I'd have done it a long time ago, don't you think?_

 _-T-Then why...won't you...?_

 _Sans looked away. Indeed, why was he helping her? Wasn't he supposed to kill her after having some fun?_

 _-...Boredom, I guess._

 _They didn't say anything else. After finishing their meal, Sans silently took Serifa out of the pub._

 _-What are you going to do now?_

 _-I guess...I'll keep moving forward._

 _-Are you crazy? The further you go, the more dangerous it is! Snowdin is the friendliest place you will find!_

 _-I know, but... I don't wanna impose on you... And, also, I guess I wanna see the rest of the Underground. I want to learn new things, to explore!_

 _-Why would you risk your life just to explore?_

 _-I want to...see new things. I...I haven't had a chance to experience a lot in my life... So, now that I can...I want to do it!_

 _-That's pretty stupid, if you ask me._

 _-Well, you don't have to follow me or anything! Serifa got a bit annoyed._

 _-I wasn't going to. I have to get back to work anyway._

 _Serifa looked disappointed for a second. She quickly took off Sans's jacket, giving it back to him._

 _-Then I guess we'll part ways here._

 _-You can keep that._

 _-No need. I owe you enough already. I'll...find a way to manage the cold._

 _-Suit yourself, I give up. Sans sighed, accepting his jacket back._

 _Serifa turned around as he put his jacked back on. She took a few steps, but then stopped._

 _-Hey... Thanks for everything... I'm really, really grateful for what you did for me today... she said in a sad voice, without turning to face him._

 _-Don't sweat it. Friends look out for each other, don't they?_

 _''Friends''? Really? What was he saying? She was a human. Maybe she wasn't exactly his enemy, but ''friend''?_

 _-Then...I'll see you around, Sans! Serifa turned and smiled sweetly at him. It was nice meeting you!_

 _She started walking away. Sans looked at her as she was slowly disappearing into the distance. No way she was going to make it, especially in this cold._

 _-I guess we'll have a royal celebration soon..._


	32. Brother (Chapter 285)

**Brother**

 _Papyrus was walking back home from Waterfall. It had been a tiring day. His training with Undyne was becoming more and more intense as time passed. And he was glad about it. Because, one day, he would become the best Royal Guard the Underground would ever see!_

 _He reached his house and unlocked the door. Walking in, he saw the same scene as the previous three weeks: Sans lying on the sofa, with the TV playing a program he was probably not watching. Papyrus sighed. How long would it take for Sans to recover?_

 _''Hello, Sans! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am home!'', he got tempted to shout, but didn't. He knew he would get no response to that. It had already been obvious that being his usual, pompous self wasn't helping much. He needed a new approach. Therefore, he had decided to be more silent. But even that didn't seem to be working._

 _''Sans needs more time'', he kept saying to himself, trying to diminish his worries. But, in reality, he always feared. Feared that Sans would never go back to his former, happy-go-lucky self. It was ironic. He would always scold his brother for not being serious enough, but now, the only thing he wanted was for the Sans he knew to recover._

 _He hanged his coat and sat besides him on the couch. Sans was awake, but seemed lost in his own world again._

 _-Hey there, Sans._

 _No response, as expected._

 _-What are you watching?_

 _Again, no response. Papyrus felt the need to shake his brother, shout some logic into his head. But he had tried it before. He had even slapped him once and instantly regretted it. It wasn't working. Nothing was working so far._

 _Papyrus stared at the TV, not caring for the program playing. A few minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity. Sans hadn't moved a muscle. He couldn't bear seeing him defeated like that any longer. He sighed and stood up, heading for the kitchen._

 _That was when he felt something pulling him back. He turned around and saw Sans weakly holding onto his scarf, without looking at him._

 _-Stay... he mumbled in a sad voice._

 _Papyrus was surprised. Sans hadn't talked to him ever since he had cleaned his room, forcing him out. But now, hope had returned to him. Because, after so many endless days, there was finally a reaction, even the slightest one._

 _He sat back on the couch, looking at Sans. There had been a few times Papyrus believed that Sans was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice he was there. But it tuned out he knew. At least, he did this one time. And, most importantly, Sans wanted him there._

 _Another few silent minutes passed. Papyrus was unsure of what to do next. Should he talk to Sans? Or would that be too pushy, forcing them back to square one?_

 _-I...really miss her, you know._

 _-I know..._

 _Silence again. Papyrus was starting to feel uncomfortable. Maybe he needed to do something now that he had the chance. Or maybe if he did something, he'd lose that rare chance forever. After a lot of contemplation, he decided to risk it before it was too late._

 _-Do you wanna...talk about it?_

 _-There's nothing to say. She's dead._

 _Sans was still looking at the void. His voice was distant, as if he was drifting into his own world again. Papyrus wondered whether that world was a happy one, full of Sans's good memories, or a dark one, filled with sadness and despair. Whatever it was, it wasn't real. He needed to pull his brother away from it._

 _-I understand how you feel, but-_

 _-Have you ever been in love, Papyrus?_

 _-No..._

 _-Then you don't understand._

 _Papyrus looked down. Maybe he needed to back off, after all. But Sans was finally talking. No, he needed to pursue the opportunity he was given._

 _-I might not know a lot about falling in love... But I do love you._

 _Sans, for the first time, turned and looked at his brother._

 _-And I'm scared, Sans! It feels so excruciating to see you suffering in silence like that, day in and day out. And always being unable to do anything for you... It's as if he I'm trapped in the same day, trying to save you over and over, with no result! It's like...I'm losing you too, only more slowly..._

 _Papyrus could barely hold his tears back. Sans was shocked. He realised he had put his brother through the same, terrifying experience that had almost driven him mad. He quickly sat up and hugged Papyrus._

 _-I'm sorry Paps...I had no idea..._

 _Papyrus hugged Sans back._

 _-Just...open up a little, will you? I'm your brother... If you can't confide in me...then in who...?_

 _Papyrus felt Sans holding him tighter._

 _-I can't...I can't live without her...! It hurts, Paps...It hurts so much!_

 _Sans had burst in tears. Papyrus just stayed silent, patting his back and feeling each and every sob. Finally, he was able to be there for Sans._

 _-Let it all out, brother... Let it all out..._


End file.
